


The Palace

by Mango_Jelly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bending (Avatar), Betrayal, Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fire Nation Royal Family, How Do I Tag, Lu Ten/Song, Multi, No war, Optimism, Romance, Southern Water Tribe, Zutara, backstabbing, everyone's always out for something ya'll, import from ff.net under the name littlemartian, my effed up little AU, political machinations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Jelly/pseuds/Mango_Jelly
Summary: Import from ff.netThings go on behind closed doors in palaces, everyone knows that. But when it is decided that Prince Zuko and Prince Lu Ten need to find wives, will the selected girls have what it takes to get past the secrecy and revenge that goes on where the royal families lie? Will Princess Katara have the strength? Zutara and many surprise pairings AU





	1. Beginning

******Katara (aged 12)**

The snow was cold on Katara's face but she didn't mind it very much. In fact, nothing could bother her today of all days. Today was her twelfth birthday and she would begin her steps toward woman-hood.

  


For as long as Katara could remember, she'd seen the world differently than the other children in the Tribe. From her own family, no less. She'd always had this…affinity for… _something_. There was something coursing through her veins other than her blood.

  
  
Of course, _most_ women in the tribe felt differently on the night of the full moon, the night that their moon's blood began, but whatever Katara felt…it wasn't like that. She could feel the pull of the moon throughout her entire being, and some nights, when she was out on the snow banks with only the light of the moon and stars to guide her and the wind whipped through her hair, she felt the most open and free she'd ever been.

  


One evening when she was a child, the moon had arisen, and they'd claimed Katara had, in a trance-like state, walked out of her family's Igloo, and went dancing in the falling snow. But what had made the story so remarkable, was that Katara had shed her parka and danced in the swirling snow only in a thin dress with no boots on her feet. They'd asked her if she was cold, checked her for signs of frostbite, but Katara had claimed that she was fine.

  


The entire village had known the story within the hour.

  


So there had to be something wrong with her. And she had to find out today, the day of the ceremony.

  


_Katara had watched as people cheered for the Princess Yue, daughter of the Chief's younger brother. She was dressed in what was perhaps the most extravagant robe that Katara had seen. It was all silk and fur, covered in sparkling moon dust and entirely in white fabric. The eight-year-old girl had been allowed to watch for the first time that year, as another girl who shared the same birthday as Yue joined the path from the temple. Her dress was nowhere near as fine as Yue's, only being a dark blue muslin._

_  
_

_But it hadn't seemed to matter. They were happy. Yue and Banu had smiled with each other, embraced as sisters, and held hands as they walked through the large doors of the stone Temple of Tui and La. They'd gone into the temple around noon, and had come out in a few hours, looking unbelievably shaken. Neither girl had said anything._

_  
_

_She'd heard the whispers._

_  
_

_Banu was said to be marrying Kanto, one of the most promising hunters in the Tribe, despite their 7 year age gap. Apparently, her future would be magnificent._

_  
_

_Yue hadn't said anything._

_  
_

_Later that night, after everyone in the palace was asleep, Yue had snuck into Katara's bedroom and told her what happened inside of the temple._

_  
_

_'Nothing spectacular' she had said, sitting on the fur-lined bedcover and at first, Katara thought she was being selfish, not wanting to share the information with Katara, but when the young girl looked at the "woman", she realized she wasn't lying._

_  
_

_They were silent, bathing in the light of the moon, and listening to the crackles of the fire in the hearth. Katara almost drfted off to sleep, her eyes heavily closing shut until—_

_  
_

_"My destiny..." Yue murmured more to herself than to Katara._

_  
_

_"What about your destiny?" Katara asked, suddenly sitting up. If Yue would not be excited, then Katara would be excited for them both. "Did Gran-Gran read your fortune? Is that what goes on? Did you find out who you're marrying when you turn 16?"_

_  
_

_"Oh_ Katara _," the 12-year-old had snapped at her, “Dreams like that are for children.”, and the girl felt the smile fade from her face._

_  
_

_Yue moved to the fire pit in the center of the room and sat. Staring into it. She wore a cold expression and Katara embraced her but the young girl could not soothe the ache in Yue's heart._

_  
_

_"A priestess!" She wailed suddenly, startling Katara. Yue let her head fall into her hands. "Gran-Gran said I was to become a_ priestess _of all things!_ Me _? A_ _priestess _?!"__

__  
_ _

_Katara said nothing, only frowned as she too stared into the bright orange flames.  
_

_  
"Oh Katara..." Yue gasped, turning to the girl. Katara did not look at her, upset with what she was saying. "You wanted to be a priestess, didn't you? But…but it's so_ _boring_! _"_

_  
_

_“You get to be blessed by the spirits, and help the tribe survive, that doesn’t sound so bad.” Katara whispered._

_  
_

_Yue shook her head. "You don’t get the point. Banu gets to marry Kanto and I…I, will never have children, never marry… never leave this Spirit-forsaken block of ice that we live on!_ _She’s just a peasant,_ _I'm_ _the niece of a chief_ _!_ _Shouldn't that mean_ _something_? _"_

_"But Yue…you know the Spirits don't care who we are.”_

_  
_

_"Oh yes, some generous lot they are." Yue spat bitterly, staring deeply into the flames._

_  
_

_An unexplained heaviness filled her heart. How could Yue feel this way? _It wasn't that Katara wanted to be a priestess more than anything...she just...there had to be a reason for her strange connection to the water and the moon. That's why she wanted to be a priestess, maybe that was her calling. Now, Yue would be a priestess and Katara never would be. Yue should be grateful for this chance to be so close to Tui and La.__

_  
_

_As for her own future…she didn’t know._

  


She left her place on the bridge that connected one end of the village to the other and started the walk back her room where she would wait for a priestess to get her. It wouldn't be a _long_ wait, she was sure, but what if no one came to get her? If they forgot about her?

  


It's happened before. She'd been forgotten. Katara might be the daughter of a chief, but Yue was elder, and by birthright, she had experienced things before Katara did. She had her first sealskin doll (Katara got the old one), all new dresses ( _again,_  Katara gets the older ones) all before Katara She glanced down to the flat expanse of her chest with a frustrated sigh. Yue got breasts first, a fact that Katara was  _still_  angry about.

  


She came up to the Water Tribe's small palace. Her home was a building built like an igloo but made of an ash grey stone imported from the Earth Kingdom. It was oddly shaped, like a big stone block with appendages attached almost haphazardly after it had already been built. It was as if whomever designed it decided to add the surrounding room years later but had lost the building plans. The wind and snow did not weather the stones of her bedroom yet, they were still a dark rich brown in color, but the main building’s color had faded so much it was almost as white as the snow surrounding it.

  


As she approached, she froze. There was a figure in the doorway to her home.

_  
_

_Yue_

"Katara?"  She spoke, the girl had the same familiar face and familiar blue eyes, but it was the unfamiliar white hair shocking Katara into silence. But it was her, the girl that Katara had loved as a sister, standing there, welcoming her into womanhood.

  


Katara wanted to hug her, she had missed the older girl in the 4 years she'd been gone. She’d be 16 by now, the right age to be married…a pang of sadness went through her as she realized that wouldn’t happen. As Katara approached, Yue smiled. Time had not changed her character or her face, still youthful in its appearance, though it had certainly changed her body. She was more of a woman, and underneath the thick coat, Katara was sure there was a body that would send boys into a frenzy if given the chance. But Yue was in the white garb of a temple priestess, a veil covering her snow-white hair and her body lacking decoration or adornments. It would not be right. Yue had come to get her, and it was time for Katara to face her destiny.

  


"Come with me, 'Tara" The young woman smiled at her like how she used to when they were children, and Katara felt warmth spread through her.

  


Maybe, just maybe…this wouldn't be so bad.

  


With a deep breath, she set off towards the ice temple, recalling her thoughts from earlier. Yes, her future wouldn't be so uncertain after today.

**Zuko (aged 14)**

_  
_

_He reached for the girl, but she recoiled, curled in on herself and scrambled to get away from him, her arm hanging limply at an odd angle smoke rising from blackened clothes. Her friends, Mai and Tylee shuddered in fear, flinching from him. They tried to steal her away, but she wailed fiercely. His heart pounded as the guards came over to investigate. He watched her, his sister, as tears filled her eyes and for a brief moment he forgot why he’d lashed out at her, why he was so angry in the first place._

  


She’s been teasing him about Mai.

_  
_

_With Azula, it was so easy to forget what she really was like, and every moment of weakness he showed, only made her claws dig that much deeper into him._

_  
_

_There were red marks all along the skin of her revealed arm. Zuko winced. Bruised in the shape of his fingers would appear come morning._

_  
_

_He reached out to touch her. His fingers grazed the inflamed skin of her arm; it was much, much too hot. She let out an ear shattering scream that would wake the entire palace in no time. Mai and Tylee winced. And he tried to block out Mai’s stone-cold stare from his mind. He liked her. She liked his sister. He didn’t want her to be mad at him. He could hear the footsteps coming down the corridor, the heavy boots echoing off the marble stones._

_  
_

_The guards were closer now, and then he'd have another problem to deal with._

_  
_

_"Azula!" Zuko reached for her again, but she backed away, screaming at the top of her lungs that Zuko was evil, that he was a monster_

_  
_

_I_ _am_ _a monster._

_  
_

_He reached for the girl again, either to shut her up or take her away, but a large hand took hold of his wrist, probably breaking it in the process, and wrenched him away from her. His back hit the wall behind him hard and he groaned in pain. He glanced up, ready to snarl at whatever guard had dared to touch a prince of the Fire Nation._

_  
_

_He stared up into amber eyes furious with wrath._

_  
_

_His own father._

_  
_

_"Zuko! What did you do to your sister?" His father barked at him. Zuko quaked with shaking breaths. He tried to speak, but no words came out._

_  
_

_Zuko looked past him and saw his mother, the Princess Ursa, staring at him with grief-stricken eyes. He could barely meet her gaze, recoiling from more disappointment and shame._

_  
_

_"_ _Father_ _!" Azula cried out and ran to their father. Prince Ozai embraced her, features growing soft, while leering at Zuko. A pang of hurt went through his chest. He tried not to let it show on his face._

_  
_

_"I'll ask you_ _again_ _, boy, don't you dare make me ask a third time, what_ _did you do to your sister_ _?!"_ His father raged at him, shaking Zuko like he was a ragdoll, the stone of the wall digging into the soft silk of his sleeping robe, tearing it, leaving cuts on his skin..

_  
_

_"I-It was an a-accident," Zuko stammered out, "She scared me."_

_  
_

_He lied._

  


Or…he _tried_ to.

_  
_

_The truth didn’t matter. It was Azula's fault, like everything was, but only_ ** _Zuko_**   _got the blame. Even if his father had been watching what happened, there was no doubt in Zuko's mind that Azula would have found some way to twist things around in her favor. She’d goaded him, egged him on about his weaknesses, failures, embarrassing himself in front of their grandfather, how he’d ruined his mother’s life, no girl would ever like him…everything. He’d just been so_ _angry_ _. But he’d lashed out her before he’d realized, striking Azula with such intensity that it’d scared him._

  


For a second…he thought _he_ actually scared _her_.

_  
_

_It's not as if he had a choice though_ _but_ _to lie. What would his father have done if he knew what really happened?_ _Why_ _he’d faltered. Zuko_ _couldn't_ _imagine it. No one knew what the Second Son of the Fire Nation was thinking; even those most close to him: his advisors, doctors, and even his own family had to be wary._

_  
_

_Zuko wished his voice was stronger, though. Strength made a lie more convincing. If there was one thing Fire Prince Ozai hated, it was_ _weakness_ _. It explained why he favored Azula, his second child, over Zuko. because she was the more cutthroat out of the two of them, the one more willing to do whatever it took to get ahead, no matter how many people she had to step on to achieve her goals, and_ _despite_ _only being a girl of_ _thirteen_ _._

_  
_

_Yes, Azula was strong. And Zuko…Zuko would_ _always_ _be weak._

_  
_

_Uncle Iroh and Mother had always said that the truth was strength, because lies add together over time, and eventually crush you, deliberately, gradually, until you suffocate beneath them._

_  
_

_"_ _Ursa_ _!" The Fire Prince spat out, fury practically scorching the air around him. "Take Azula to your chambers! Call for the royal physician."_

_  
_

_13-year-old Azula limped towards the woman, but not without throwing a smirk at her elder brother, her task completed. Ursa led the girl away with a solemn expression, glancing at her son briefly with eyes that expressed a mother's worry for her child. Zuko couldn't help but notice that when Ursa reached out for the girl, to give her some comfort, Azula shied away from her as if the older woman had been the one to burn her in the first place._

_  
_

_Ozai did not watch them go._

_  
_

_Long fingers gripped the boy's throat now, restricting his windpipe, pushing Zuko against the wall harder, like his father was trying to push him through it.. Prince Ozai’s face was so close that Zuko could practically smell the smoke coming off his father. The crushing hand was hot against him, and Zuko struggled to breathe, inhaling vicious air with each breath he tried to take.. His father stared at him, searching, but those caramel eyes filled with revulsion were forever burned into his brain._

_  
_

_"Azula…snuck up… from behind… and startled me." The words came out strangled as Zuko fought for breath._ His vision was starting to blur now as unconsciousness crept toward him like an dangerous assassin. Zuko gasped out again, “Father _please_!”

  


“Learn to lie _better_ , Prince Zuko. _” His father hissed in his ear, shaking him once more. “because should your grandfather find out, I_ _cannot_ _help you. I_ _will_ _not_ _save you. Even the Sprits themselves will not be able to save your miserable hide.”_

_  
_

_“His grandfather already knows.” The scratchy voice of Fire Lord Azulon washed over him, turning his limbs to stone, freezing him in place so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Under the fixed, oily stare of the 76 year old Fire Lord, no one could escape punishment. His grandfather looked like a skeleton wearing a coat of skin, a face that’s long and cold, and mouth that never changed except to frown.  He was tall, as tall as his father and towered over his Uncle Iroh and Zuko._

_  
_

_Zuko knew he was, for lack of a better world, cooked. How dare he hurt Azula, his grandfather’s favorite. It was clear in that instant;     that he would suffer for his transgression and suffer badly._

_  
_

_The stony voice of his grandfather echoed over him, but Zuko couldn’t make out the words over the blood pounding in his ears as he stared into his grandfather’s practically_ _dead, dull eyes. He fought to swallow, his father kept a careful grip on his neck, not even looking at Azulon though there was a bitterness on his face, acquiescing to the will of the Fire Lord. “You will have a punishment that no firebender should ever have to face."_

**  
**

**Katara (age 12)**

  


She held her breath as the High Priestess read off her destiny in the smoke of the fire behind her.

_Katara you are a waterbender…_

_  
_

When Katara entered the Temple, she'd been taken aback by all the eyes that watched her. She was the only one her age in the Temple, for no one else in the tribe had been born the same day as her. Gran-Gran was there, on the highest level, of the dais, as she was the oldest and most powerful woman in the Tribe, her mother was on the second level, as the wife of the Chief, and lastly, a woman she had barely met, Rana, the High Priestess, occupied the third level. The rest of the women sat in a circle around the fire burning in the center. Katara had felt their stares burning into her back, but she tried, to sit properly, back ridged and firm. After all, she wasn't a _child_ anymore.  


  


Okay, that was a lie. She _was_ a child in truth...but she couldn't very well _act_ like it.

  


Yue had instructed her to sit with the fire at her back, the smoke rising through the cloth-lined ceiling of the igloo. She trembled on the inside but did as she was told and sat in front of her grandmother. She was given a seal skin, was told to cover it with freshly fallen snow and a tundra rose, and then throw it into the fire. She stared at the meat curiously and with a little bit of fear, but her mother gave her a smile of encouragement.

  


Immediately after she had done that and sat down, the smoke from the fire turned a purple color, fading to a murky blue. Rana, the high priestess had informed her that she was a waterbender. Katara was thrilled, because she'd finally found the reason she was so connected to the ocean and tides. She’d felt restless during the full moon, and helpless and anxious when it was gone. Waterbending was a rare art but came with great responsibility. Waterbenders were responsible for maintaining the structures of the Water Tribe, as the heat from the fires melted homes rather quickly.

  


Waterbending was also essential to the tribes' heritage and connection with the Spirit World. Legend has it, that the very first waterbenders were the Moon and Ocean Spirits. From them, people became Healers, Teachers, and Warriors.

  


She just wished she knew which path she could take, a Healer, who was the doctor of the tribe, a Teacher, who taught the legends or a warrior who would hunt and feed the tribe.

_  
_

_Maybe I could do all three? I will. I will do all three. I can. I know it._

  


It was silent in the hut then. She could not read her grandmother's face, but did not dare to turn to her mother for answers.

  


A woman's voice rang out, bitter and harsh. Katara did not turn to see who it was. "What of her future? I can see nothing in the smoke! Is she _nothing_ to this tribe then?"

  


Marda, middle aged woman, sounded bitter, angry. Katara turned to her, her face outlined in the smoke. Marda’s face was all lines and hard edges that worked to manifest the image of a woman who had worked very hard throughout her life.

  


"You assume things too quickly, Marda" Her mother said softly, looking on Katara with kind, but somewhat sad eyes. "Just because _you_ cannot see answers in the smoke does not mean that she has no future—,"

  


"It only means that her destiny will take her far away from here. Her path…is not fully formed or solid. It has no direct tie to the Water Tribe." The high priestess said. "Far away from our shores."

_  
_

_But where_? Katara wanted to say, but did not have the courage to ask.

  


"Why _her_?" Marda's said again, and this time, Katara turned to look at her, the sour-faced woman glared back.

  


"Why _not_ her?" Piri, one of the younger mothers asked. She was only a few years older than Yue, aged 22. She’d already had 2 children, and was pregnant with her third. Katara hadn’t been allowed at the birth, given her young age. Still, though she didn’t know her well, Katara was surprised the young woman spoke up in her defense. "She's just as much a part of this tribe as anyone else."

  


"She hasn't done anything to deserve such a life!" Marda insisted, enraged. She pointed accusingly at Katara’s grandmother. "When my child turned 12, years ago, you read in the smoke hat she was going to get married to a great warrior, Kanna!”

  


“And was not Kanto the best warrior of his generation, Marda?” Katara’s grandmother replied calmly.

  


“He was. He was a _great_ warrior, and a fine young man.” Marda sniffed, affronted, but a wistful smile crossed her face at the mention of her former son-in-law before hardening just as quickly as it came. “But he _died_ , Kanna. Now she is alone, with a child!”

  


Katara had heard of Marda's daughter, Banu. She’d shared a birthday with Yue, and a ceremony with her all those years ago. Her husband had drowned a year ago while on a hunting expedition. The whole village had mourned for Banu, and her loss. The entire village, as was customary, came together to support Banu and her child, only a few months old, by sharing meals, providing extra blankets in the winter, and offering them a place to stay should life become too difficult on their own. Marda told Banu to reject their help as a matter of pride but Banu never complained, explaining to her mother that pride had no place in a home where children were starving. Marda felt like the Council had done her daughter a great injustice and had never forgotten what happened.

  


The Water Tribe had famed pride, and could not stand to be a burden, or indebted to anyone.

  


“What has Katara done to deserve such _good_ fate!?"

  


"We cannot avoid destiny, Marda. Though I feel your pain. Banu can always marry again, and she may do so when she feels the time is right." The High Priestess said, calmly. "I never said that Banu’s journey would be easy. Few would have the strength to do what she has done. But this meeting is not about her. It is about Katara. And her journey will not be easy either."

_  
_

_But what am I supposed to do?!_

  


"Kya, can't you tell your Mother-in-Law she's making a mistake!?" One voice, an elderly woman called from somewhere in the circle.

  


"Let the girl have an adventure!" Another woman said, as the voices continued to rise over and over each other, each woman engaging in the shouting match.

  


"She should be at home, like other princesses!"

  


"You're just jealous that you didn't get to go anywhere at her age!"

  


"She's the chief's _daughter!_ It’s only right that she gets a glorious destiny. _"_

  


"Have her enter the temple like Yue!"

  


Katara did not dare to look at them. She only listened, hearing their complaints and comments. Several women voiced their complaints along with Marda. Others voted in favor of her argument. Katara felt her face go red as they listed the reasons, they felt that she shouldn't have such an unknown destiny. She also understood that unless you married a wealthy man, a _foreign_ wealthy man, you really didn't get to leave the ice. Many girls aspired to leave the frozen plains but Katara wasn't one of those girls, she loved her home and loved her family, and no one was going to take that away from her.

  


She agreed with some of the ones that focused on Yue. Their eyes met over the fire. Yue was everything that Katara was not. She’d been a priestess for less than a year, but Katara had aspired to be one since she was 6. Yue had always been poised, balanced, and in control of herself, Katara was clumsy, spoke before she thought, preferred penguin sledding to lessons about manners and behavior. Katara had learned _enough_ to be passable at best, but…

  


"Enough." Cheiftess Kya said in a clear voice. The shouting died down to a quiet murmur. "We tell you time and time again. We cannot fight destiny no matter how hard you try. Katara's fate is not in our hands. We are only the avenue of direction, providing guidance to that destiny. Unless you plan to chain her to the walls, she will go wherever her path takes her. Is that clear?"

  


A murmured 'yes' resounded throughout the room as they resigned themselves to the Cheiftess' authority. Katara glanced at her mother with nervous yet relieved eyes. Kya beamed at her.

  


"Very good. You may go. Katara, you will begin training on the next full moon." Her grandmother looked at her expectantly. She would have to do well.

  


She nodded. Katara inferred that her teacher would be Pakku, her father’s father. Pakku was strict but fair. It would be awkward, considering that he was her grandfather, but she would have to make it work, there were no exceptions. The women started to leave before her, grumbling to each other. Her grandmother raised her arms, calling to be helped off the platform by her mother and the high priestess.

_  
_

_Wait, it can't be over yet! I haven't--_

  


Before Katara could stop herself, she blurted out the question.

  


"But wait! Who am I going to marry?"

  


Her mother only smiled at her. "A very powerful bender."

  


Katara just stared at them. “Is that it?”

  


Her grandmother shrugged, a gentle mirth shining in her blue eyes. “If I tell you everything, where would all the fun be in finding things out for yourself?”

**Zuko (aged 15)**

Zuko awoke screaming.

  


He doesn’t know who gave the order. His grandfather? His father? All he knows is that they’ve been forcing him to drink _something_ 3 times a day for the past week …something to sedate him, something that makes his breath hitch in his throat, acrid and painful, choking and burning him enough to steal the breath from him.  it makes him shake and burn but they hold him down, make him feel like he’s on fire, but his blood runs ice cold. _It_ ’s _wrong_. Everything’s gone so wrong.

  


He tried to stand up on his own, but doubles over as his bones burn. He lets out string of curses through clenched teeth, groaning and curling into a ball on the floor as the pain surged through his body, starting in his stomach, and working his way towards his fingertips. It seared as it moved, scorching, and threatening to burn him alive. He felt the fire crawl through his skin, clawing at him with tendrils of heat and agony as whatever they gave him ripped through him.  His skin burned and itched in fire and brimstone and set the room ablaze behind his red eyes.

  


 “By the spirits, Prince Zuko!” A woman, his mother, possibly, rushed over to him. No…no, her hands were wrong— she was a nurse. Through the haze he could see the red and white gown and apron, though her face was an indistinguishable blur. “No, _no_ , Prince Zuko, you must rest, you shouldn’t be awake. You _can’t_ be awake. You’ll _die_ —,”

  


But her voice feels far away. Her hands are gentle and soft, they pushed him down on to the bed, but he fought against her writhing and struggling. Suddenly she shouts incomprehensible words, and he can’t tell if she’s shouting at _him_ or not.  But he will not lie down. Not again. Then there are more hands—holding him down with brute strength. He jerks, resisting. Cold hands pry his mouth open while another person holds a bowl to his lips. They pour in the liquid—what it is, he knows not—but it is vile and tastes like sulfur as it hits his tongue. He wants to spit it out—but they won’t let him, holding his mouth shut and pinching his nose so he is forced to swallow or drown. 

  


Once it slides down his throat, they release him. He can feel it work, his body reaching for the darkness that closes in on his mind, but he fights it. At this point, Zuko decides he would rather live with the pain than disappear to that world of darkness.

  


“How could he have woken up? Did you not give him enough?” The second, a male, different from the others, snapped aggressively.

  


“I did, sir. I swear on my life I did.” The woman who’d spoken before said, almost pleading. “ _Please_ , sir— _ah_!”

  


The slap echoes across the room, interrupting the woman’s protests. He hears her cry, the woman’s pain resonates in his ears, whispering, tearing at him. His fault. Her pain was _his fault too_ —

  


The male snorted in disgust. “Your life isn’t worth the oath.” There was a murmur of solemn agreement from the woman before he continued. “It’ll be both our heads if this doesn’t work. Fire Lord Azulon does not tolerate mistakes.”

  


“But _sir_ ,” She spoke again. “Is this the way to go about it?” He heard the nurse ask, warily, voice trembling. “Is this how the Prince should be punished? I don’t think it was really his fault.”

  


 There is a cry again, and the sound of another _slap_ forces its way through the ringing in Zuko’s ears.

  


“Stupid girl—This prince pissed off enough people to ruin his fortunes for the rest of his life.” He sniffs disinterestedly, but then continues, and Zuko realizes that his voice is familiar, deep, rough, full of arrogance and authority. “I don’t mind giving the little shit what he deserves.”

  


She choked on her words. “The doctors say he might not survive.”

  


“If he’s worth a damn, he’ll survive.” The man snorts in barely concealed laughter.  “And if he doesn’t, good _riddance.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, Katara is a major believer in fortune telling and falling in love, and I sought to explore that within the confines of the Water Tribe's culture that I've created. This would be the Water Tribe at the peak of its influence and power. There is no Northern Tribe, and instead the Southern Tribe is in control of both the North Pole and South Pole.
> 
> A lot of the characters are a also a little more immature than their show counterparts, chiefly because there isn’t a war going on. They haven’t had to grow up or bear heavy responsibility.

 

**Katara (aged 15—3 years later)**

Katara sighed as she came out of her stance, muscles aching after a long day of training. Her grandfather called the end of their fight, and the boy she was sparring against looked like he was about to cry in relief. She mirrored his expression, today wasn’t easy _at all_. By now _everyone_ They bowed to each other again, before turning to a large platform in order to face their teacher, Katara’s own grandfather.

 

Master Pakku of the Southern Water Tribe was a man with a long face, pointed nose that always seemed to look down on you, and a perpetual frown. He always seemed disappointed in someone or something, and most of the time, he was. In the many years she’d known him, she’d barely seen him look happy.

 

And he didn’t look happy now.

 

 “Well you weren’t perfect. I can tell you that much.” Pakku announced to them both, and Katara resisted the urge to groan.  She and her sparring partner shared a glance of unease, awaiting the beratement that was sure to follow. Pakku stuck a bony finger at the 17 year old next to her. “Mehmet, you’re one of my best students but if your arms were any stiffer one would think your bones had frozen! Not only that but your stance was too narrow for half of your attacks. If she’d tried to knock you over, where could you have gone? There was no fluidity to your movements, it was like watching a penguin dance!”

 

“I—I um…,” The boy tried to think of a response to say, but Pakku just waved him off and picked up his tea again, still steaming hot, and sipped it lightly.

 

“Save it. Every breath you waste with an excuse is time you could spend training to improve.”

 

 Mehmet blanched, a wince on face as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment.

 

“And Katara—,” He turned his steely dark blue gaze to her. She tensed, feeling the sweat drip down her forehead, fingers balling into fists as she waited for his critique. “You were _passable_ , I suppose.”

 

She sighed. _I guess that’s as good it’s going to get._ She nodded anyway, knowing that she would never be perfect in her grandfather’s eyes, but she appreciated the commentary all the same.

 

But he continued, staring into her eyes with a sagely wisdom.  “If you ask me, that year spent with Yugoda in the healing huts was a true disservice. You should have come here first. Learn how to _inflict_ injuries _before_ healing them. You’re too timid—too _scared—_ I know that you haven’t been working on offensive bending that long, but a lack of experience is no excuse. You never _act_ when Mehmet attacks you.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “You only _re-_ act. A fight where you’re only defending will either end in a stalemate, or a loss. A loss that may in fact, be _fatal_.”

 

She bowed her head under his criticism, feeling the shame crawl up her spine. “Yes, sir.”

 

She never called him Grandfather outside the house.

 

Pakku nodded, rising, stepping down off the low platform. “Still, I’m impressed with the both of you. Despite your flaws, of which there are _many_ —,” She cringed.  He spared a look at the rest of his students, who were off to the side, carefully watching the exchange. “You’re probably the best pupils I have. Although that’s not saying much.” He jerked a thumb at the rest, before the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. “You two can go.”

 

Mehmet tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the other boys waiting. She was the only girl of her age training with them, the other girls far older or younger than her. She didn’t mind, though it would be nice having someone to talk to that understood what she was going through. She hadn’t had that for a very long time, He no longer looked stern, in fact…he looked sad. Pakku stared at her until Mehmet walked away to join his friends, wearing a solemn expression that she couldn’t identify.

 

 “When you get home, tonight…be sure to speak with your parents.”

 

Her brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

He didn’t say anything, only gave her a last look before heading over to the others.

 

Complements from her grandfather were all too rare, even for those who loved by him.  True to form, he whirled on the rest of his pupils, annoyance flashing in them suddenly like thunder. “And the rest of you can barely manage a _stable_ water whip! You could _learn_ something from these two. Tomorrow the _lot of you_ will have extra drills! Maybe that will get you focused.”

 

Though she was confused, Katara bowed, she smiled up at him, glowing under his praise. She flushed with pride. Sometimes it was nice to be the only girl studying offensive waterbending.

 

The rest of Pakku’s pupils groaned, beginning to sulk towards their homes. “Gee, thanks Katara.” Mehmet said as the group passed her, laughing and chatting as they went. Mehmet shoved her a bit, but not hard, she playfully shoved him back. He and the rest of them smiled teasingly at her, so she knew it wasn’t truly maligned. In fact, none of them seemed truly _angry_ at her, just annoyed at the prospect of having to wake up before dawn.

 

“Yeah, _thanks_ , Katara.” The low voice made her jump, and she turned to the sound, a small gasp escaping her lips.

 

It wasn’t unusual to feel small when you were around Hahn.  Upon first glance, he looked so incapable of finesse in any sense, his bulky and block-like Intimidation a result of his size and longtime training. His heavily muscled frame and broad shoulders dwarfed anyone standing near, and he often moved like an ox, lumbering and heavy, like he didn’t know what to do with his large frame. Sokka always said that his brain was so occupied with training that there was no room in left for coordination or basic math, even but she vehemently disagreed.  You didn’t need finesse or math to be considered a great warrior, and Hahn clearly was.

 

She’d seen him train since she was a child, seen how he could overpower and outmaneuver nearly anyone he went up against. There was _no_ _doubt_ that he was the _greatest_ warrior in the Southern Water Tribe.

 

Katara was also smitten, so maybe there was a bit of bias. They’d had a few basic conversations, over the years but nothing ground breaking.

 

 “Hi Hahn.” She said, feeling the sweat drip from her forehead despite the chilly temperature, and only now realizing that she probably stunk like a dead fish.

 

But he didn’t seem to notice her smell, in fact, quite the opposite. His strong, stern, façade cracked when she spoke and he smiled at her goofily, his dark blue eyes shining through the shaggy hair flopping over his face. 

 

What could she say to him? Should she say anything? Was he angry about the early morning training he had to do because of her? She hoped not. _Come on Katara, don’t just_ stand _there like a goof!_

 

“Um…” She mumbled before finding her voice. Her hands balled into fists and she tried not to meet his eyes. “Was there something you needed?”

 

“You’re good at waterbending, Katara.” He said, deep voice rolling over her like a wave. His eyes looked her up and down briefly, taking in her sweat slicked hair causing her to flush an embarrassing pink. “Not many girls who can waterbend want to learn how to fight. They stick to defensives, or healing.”

 

“It isn’t really fighting…and it isn’t really a _girl_ thing…” Katara shrugged. “At least, not to me.”

 

Hahn’s lips quirked, his brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

 

She gestured to the trickle of students exiting the building. “Most of them…girls _and_ boys, only want to learn the basics…enough to keep tradition alive…but me? I want to know _everything there is_ to know about waterbending…I started working with Yugoda when I was 12…this just seemed like the next natural step…” This was awkard. She tried to stop rambling, but instead went barreling on, hoping to explain to him in terms that Hahn understood. “You know how the spear is the extension of your arm? It’s like that! It—my waterbending is an extension of _me_.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” He said simply. Katara’s heart pounded in her chest, her fingers shifting at her sides at the awkwardness at her loquacious self. She didn’t mean to go overboard...but her waterbending heritage was important to her…one that she maybe tried to express to people a little _too_ much. She looked around awkwardly, realizing that the hall had gone quiet, everyone had already gone to their homes, and Katara’s grandfather had disappeared off to who knows where.

 

Turning back to him, he was still staring at her, his dark eyes trying to pierce their way into hers. It was quiet between them for a moment…a very _long_ moment.

 

Just as she was going to make some excuse to get away, to run and hide and never, _never_ , see him again for as long as she lived, but he smiled at her, with his teeth flashing in the candlelight.  Her stomach was jittery as he aproached His dashing grin that she swore sparkled only intensified as he stepped towards her. He continued in a low voice, almost a whisper, deep and low, it seemed to enter her very _soul_.

 

“I’ve been watching you for a while…I’ve noticed you ever since you started training 4 years ago. You are unlike _any_ other girl I’ve ever met.”

 

Her heart swelled, and a smile broke on her face. “ _Really_?” She flushed red.

 

“Mhm…” He stepped closer again, and leaned down towards her. “ _Really_ …”

 

His face edged closer, and she could feel his breath on her skin, was he going to _kiss her_? Her heart pounding, pulse racing as she nearly shook from intense excitement and jitters but as their faces became only inches apart, Katara tensed slightly as Hahn leaned down towards her. Her eyes closed, and she waited in youthful anticipation—

 

“ _Hey_ , stop staring at my sister, will you?” Sokka’s bored drawl broke the trance they seemed to be in and she turned to glare at her brother. He stood in the entranceway, eyes flicking back and forth between Katara and Hahn, arms crossed over his chest, staring them both down.

 

Katara scowled at him. _Sokka you ruin_ everything _!_

 

But Hahn didn’t seem to mind, instead, he laughed deeply, causing Sokka to scowl. “Or what Sokka? I’ve already whupped you once today, don’t make it twice.” 

 

Sokka, tall and skinny was overall… _unimpressive_ , according to most of the girls of the Water Tribe, and  he had a long face and short temper. He was her older brother by nearly 11 months and as such, was next in line to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He wasn’t necessarily _good_ at fighting, but in times of peace, Chiefs rarely needed to fight.

 

She sighed at her brother. “ _Sokka_ …Hahn and I were—we were just—,” She tried to find words to say but came up empty.  Heat spread to Katara’s cheeks and she averted her eyes away from Hahn’s face, and Sokka only scowled deeper.

 

He rolled his eyes. “Were just making eyes at each other for 5 minutes? _Gross_.” 

 

“We _weren’t_ —,” She protests anyway, but he ignored her and rolled his eyes _again_ , huffed, and walked over to one of the armory chests to put his equipment away.

 

Katara turned back to Hahn, redness still on her cheeks. “I’m sorry about him,” she said.

 

He shrugged, the lazy smile returning. “No sweat, he’s a big brother. I’d do the same for Mara except that she’d kick my ass if I tried—,” She laughed quietly, knowing Hahn’s hot-tempered older sister.

 

“Besides,” he continued, his eyes trained on her face, and she blushed deeper under his gaze, her heart pounding like she’d just run a mile, but she hadn’t taken a single step.  “If I had a sister as beautiful as you, I’d probably lock you up and throw away the key.”

 

She flushed. “Um…”

 

“…you know…to keep anyone else from getting at you.”

 

“Oh, that was _smooth_ , Hahn.” Sokka drawled wryly, his comments drifted over them from the doorway. “You’re a real charmer aren’t you.”

 

“Will you _go_?” Katara hissed crossly, giving her brother a pointed look before turning back to Hahn and smiling. “It _was_ smooth, it was also, very sweet.”

 

“ _Ha!”_ Sokka’s loud snort shook the both, Katara shook her head.

 

Passing students whistled and made lewd jokes as they left the Armory, trudging back through the snow to their homes. She decidedly ignored the commentary, refusing to look at them, or Hahn until they’d all disappeared. Once they’d all gone, Sokka included, she turned back to him, though she didn’t miss the face Sokka pulled as he left, sticking his tongue out at her, she turned back to the smiling boy she’d come to love since she moved to an advanced waterbending class. 2 years, 3 months, 26 days, 16 hours, and 42 minutes.

 

Not that she’d been counting.

 

“Really? You think so?” She nodded shyly. His smile widened and his posture loosened, as he became more at ease. “I had a question I wanted to ask you…if you’re willing.”

 

“Ask!” She said eagerly. His eyes widened for a bit, before the lazy smile came back to his face.

 

“Marry me.” He said, grinning. His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she’d never experienced before.  “I know we haven’t really spent much time together but—,”

 

 “I’d love to! I mean…that’d would be great—nice—whatever—,” She cuts him off with her answer, perhaps a bit too eagerly and he stares at her for a second as he processes what she just said. She pauses, and waits for him to speak.

 

“I…I didn’t think you’d actually say yes.” He says with a laugh, large hands awkwardly rubbing at his similarly large neck.

 

“Well I _did_ say yes,” she tells him, blushing at her own enthusiasm. “So what do we do now?”

 

He grins in that boyish way of his. “How about you get your parka, and then I walk you home? Back to the…palace.”

 

His voice catches on the last word, as though he only just now remembers that she’s technically royalty, and her heart starts to race as anxiety builds in her belly. What if her father’s position on the world stage scares him away?

 

“I mean, it’s not really a palace _technically_.” She said insistently.  “And soon it will be your home too.”

 

 She was normal. Just like _him_.

 

Despite her fears, he offers his hand, smiling, and leads her into the snow, her hand, so small compared to his, is warmed by his enclosing around her own.  And as they walk together, his size shielding her from the cold, the wind and the snow, she thinks to herself, how lovely a couple they must look.

 

**Zuko aged 17**

 

“I can’t just—This is _ridiculous_ ,” Zuko said, exasperated.  He paced back and forth across the floor of his mother’s solar, while the woman in question followed him calmly with kind eyes. He stopped and turned towards her, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Mom, you’re not even listening.”

 

“I _am_ listening Zuko, however _you_ are not.” His mother said, taking a small sip of her tea before placing it on the table in front of her. She looked at him almost sadly, shaking her head slightly, “You haven’t even touched your tea.”

 

Zuko groaned and stood, throwing his hands up and turning his back on his mother. “How am I supposed to think about tea!? I feel so…so…” A hand on his shoulder. He turned to look back at her, his mother so tall that their eyes met, but he couldn’t look at her. Not like this.  Her head tilted at him, but he struggled to verbalize the turmoil inside him. Finally, he shrugged. “…I don’t know.”

 

“Your father thinks this is a good idea—,”

 

Zuko scoffed. “As if I care what he thinks.”

 

“ _Zuko!”_ Ursa admonished harshly, golden eyes narrowing at her son. Zuko flinched. “You _will_ give your father the respect he is due.”

 

Zuko groaned, running a hand over his brows. And after another bout of pacing, he finally joined her on the floor again, staring angrily into his cup of tea, the serene designs only serving to irritate him further, until his thoughts calmed down. Zuko didn’t realize it, but his mother was subconsciously calming him by humming a lullaby under his breath. But Zuko didn’t want to give anyone respect. Not them. They’ve essentially handicapped him for all eternity. Finally, he met his mother’s eyes.

 

“But why _me_? I’m disgraced I’m…useless.”

 

“Oh, my son…” She hooked a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at her. “You’re not useless. _Never_ useless.”

 

Zuko sighed back, leaning on the rigid wood at his back. His voiced was disinterested and unenthused. “Whatever you say, mother…Whatever you say.”

 

“The point is…” The Fire Princess continued, “Your Aunt is concerned for the line of succession. Though your uncle has had the throne but 2 years, there are whisperings of unrest in the northern provinces of Shanxi and Yunlin. These worry the entire court.”

 

Servants and nobility alike, gossiped like mad. He’d heard the rumors. But there were _always_ rumors. People were always trying to take advantage of the instability of a new reign.

 

“Uncle Iroh didn’t seem worried at breakfast this morning.” Zuko pointed out, quite rightly.

 

Ursa’s mouth turned down, pensively. She thought for a moment before speaking. “Your Uncle…likes to be… _optimistic_ that these rumors are just that—only talk.”

 

“Father calls Uncle a fool for thinking that way, and we all are fools for supporting Uncle’s delusion.” Zuko fired back, lashing out at her and his Uncle—though he’d regret it later—

 

His mother sighed, suddenly looking very tired.  She seemed to have shadows under her eyes, and looked far wearier than she had only a moment ago. “I _know_ what your _father_ says—.” She looked up at him. “But _you_ don’t believe that, do you?”

 

Zuko shrugged. “I don’t know _what_ I believe. If Uncle were really on top of things, why can’t he change Grandfather’s edict?”

 

“Zuko don’t be so selfish” Ursa set the cup down and stared at her son firmly. Zuko tried not to flinch under her heavy gaze. “You know your Uncle is doing _everything_ he can. But this is a new reign, he can’t start changing things whenever he sees fit, though he has tried to help you in the best way he can. Lu Ten has been training you—,”

 

“ _Then why can’t I_?” Zuko all but shouted, eyes darkening with the years and years of pent up anger and rage that had built inside of him, and were looking for a way out. Most notably, towards his mother. “I’ve tried and I’ve _tried_ but I get _nothing_.”

 

_To lose the ability to bend, was the greatest shame of all for a Fire Nation prince._

 

Again, his mother took on that sad, tired look. “The antidote to the serum has never been found. But your Uncle has asked the best scholars to investigate. Maybe one day—,” Ursa started before Zuko, quite rudely, cut her off.

 

 “Then what use am I in getting married anyway? I can provide no land, and no title unless Uncle sees fit to give me one.” He didn’t know why he was lashing out at her. He didn’t mean to—really, he didn’t—but who else could he take his anger out on? A near growl tore at Zuko’s throat.  “I’m lucky enough that Mai looks past my fault and shame. No other woman is ever going to want a man who has been stripped of his bending.”

 

“Not _every_ woman.” Ursa’s eyes narrowed at him. Zuko flinched, “What about people who can’t bend, who were _never_ born benders? Do they have no _worth_?” She asked him critically. “What about your aunt and I?”

 

He ignored the last part of the question. He didn’t want another argument with her. An argument where _she_ would try and convince _him_ that ‘Bending wasn’t everything’

 

Except it was.

 

“If you can’t bend then you have nothing to lose in the first place.” He grumbled, half under his breath.

 

She fixed him with a look that conveyed her disappointment in him. He turned his eyes from her. The Princess Ursa cleared her throat dramatically. “Regardless, we have no choice in this matter. We, the Fire Nation Royal family, will be hosting a Hana Matsuri here in the palace.”

 

“A Hana Matsuri?” Zuko just stared at his mother. “So, this isn’t just any ordinary arranged marriage.”

 

 Of course, the Fire Nation could afford to host nearly an infinite number of girls from an infinite number of families from around the world. But this wasn’t a simple battle over land or inheritance or a minor noble’s infertility issue. There were only a few noble houses worthy of being attached to such an illustrious family as theirs. So illustrious that capital punishment was the _first_ choice for offenses. .

 

“Yes.” His mother continued. “You and Lu Ten must choose the girls that will accompany us back to the palace from the other nations. Your father and Uncle are going to announce it to the Council later this afternoon.”

 

“From the other nations? Why not only girls from the Fire Nation?” Zuko asked her.

Here Ursa looked nervous, her eyes shifted around the room. Watching for spies and eager listeners. Seeing the two servants in the corner of the room, she rapped on the table quickly, and the girls jumped to attention, nodding once, bowing, before silently moving out of the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

 

When she seemed satisfied, she said, "There are those that deem your Uncle unfit to rule. Uncle Iroh has motioned for a lot of policies to increase tribute from noble houses, and devoting that tribute to local hospitals and orphanages. Those nobles see your Uncle as weak, and would rather see your father on the throne. The Fire Lady believes that an international tie would strengthen the monarchy."

 

"They want to kill Uncle?" He asked her, alarmed.

 

"No, no," she said, leaning back into the chair. "But some nobles would wish for him to abdicate in favor of your father, instead of Lu Ten. It's happened before, but it is unlikely. Still, they fear the father has corrupted the son." She offered a smile. "However, they do not realize…What father would brush his son aside?"

 

Zuko didn’t answer. But he met his mother’s eyes, and an unspoken word passed between them.

 

  _Mine._

 

Before the silence grew too uncomfortable, Ursa cleared her throat. “Fire Nation girls will be considered.” Her eyes softened as she looked at her only child. “ _Mai_ will be considered.” She added after a moment, giving him the only name he really wanted to hear. Zuko let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “But you are a member of the international community, you must be open to other countries.”

 

Zuko nodded, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “But do the other nations have enough girls of… _quality_? The Earth Kingdom, _sure_ , but do the Water Tribe and Air Nomads even _have_ an aristocracy?”

 

“No, not in the traditional sense. The air nomads will be excluded out of respect for their detatched lifestyle. They prefer not to concern themselves with our material ways. The Water Tribe _does_ have a royal family, such as ours, but they don’t have an aristocracy. They will offer no other girls besides one.”

 

“How many girls will come?”

 

Ursa thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin lightly. “Roughly 25, I’d say, including those from the Fire Nation. There are more, hundreds of girls that could come, but after speaking to your Aunt, we agree that not every noble girl is worthy of this family. Your aunt only wants the purest of souls with and unblemished reputation and the dowry to match.”

 

“And Fire Nation girls?”

 

“10 girls.” At his indignant look, she said. “The goal is to bring new blood into the family when there aren’t preferable local girls around. Most aristocratic girls in the Fire Nation and most girls your age have been engaged in betrothal contracts since birth.”

 

 “How do you _know_ this?”

 

An amused smile graced her lips as she held up her tea to her lips.. “Zuko, you don’t honestly think this is _last_ _minute_ , do you? Your aunt and I have been planning this for the last 4 months.”

 

“No, I-I haven’t noticed.” He hadn’t paid much attention.

 

“I imagine you haven’t.” She murmured, reaching for the tea pot. Zuko immediately picked it up first and refilled his mother’s cup out of respect first, then his own. “You’ve been wrapped up in Mai.”

 

It was true. He had been.

 

Zuko’s mother shook her head, tired. “Promise me you will treat the other girls with respect, Zuko. You will consider them on an equal playing field with Mai?”

 

He didn’t think he could. What did he know about these girls? Nothing. They couldn’t compare to his girlfriend now, and they never would. But he had to placate his mother. So he lied.

 

“I promise, mother.”

 

She smiled at him, bright and pleasant. He felt his heart lift at her visible happiness, despite lying to her in order to get it that way.  “Excellent. Start packing. We leave in a week.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ursa**

She loved the sea. It was a strange thought for a person born in the land of fire, and it was even more strange for a Fire Princess to feel this way. But as a child, as the daughter of a merchant, she would always have a place in her heart for the sea itself.

 

The sound of the ocean calmed her, even now. The rolling of the ship along the waves, the boisterous laughter of sailors as they managed the furnace and even the low clanging of the equipment that kept the ship running. The captain of this ship reminded her of her father's right-hand man, and how he used to tell her stories on the long nights around the fire, and she'd sit on her father's lap until she fell asleep and had to be carried to bed.

 

The trading towns along the coasts of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom were always a welcome sight, and glorious fun.  While her father was in meetings at the local market place, she, her sister, and brother would walk along the sandy shores, picking up little seashells and anything that looked remotely interesting. They would stay at a port for a day or two before setting off again, the call of a seagull fresh in her ears.

 

Even now she could still hear her father's deep voice as he gave his children money to buy trinkets that caught their eye in the world’s marketplaces. He’d often remind them to be prudent with their money, because there were always those without.

 

And it was then, during those trips that she was the happiest. In those cities, out in the open, with no one around but the people she loved the most.  No one knew that her father was a high-ranking noble in court, and he preferred it that way.

 

But that was a long time ago.

 

The very first year she came into the palace, she made a trip back home to see her mother and father with her entourage. The people in her village, people she had known all her life stopped and stared at her before sinking to their knees. She had never been more embarrassed.

 

Before she could speak a word, or better yet, give her parents a hug, her father, her own  _Papa_ , had knelt before her and said, "You honor us with your visit, Princess."

 

It was like he didn't even know her, he could no longer speak to her as a loving daughter. What she’d hoped would be a delightful family reunion turned into a farce, all because of the crown she wore on her head. She hadn't seen her family in the 18 years she'd been in the palace. The last she heard, her brother was a general in the army, and her sister was married off to a rich man that lived a thousand miles away on the other side of the Fire Nation. She had no news of their father or mother, or even if they were still alive.

 

She would probably never know. Now, her son was her life. He was the reason she lived day to day in the shadows, in quiet acquiescence. Everything she did, was to ensure his happiness and success.

 

"Zuko." She called out to him as she saw his retreating figure. He stopped, and turned. His face had begun to harden with the lines of manhood, but he wasn’t a man yet. For now, he was still her little boy, if only barely.

 

She reached her son, and he bowed to her as she walked closer. "Mother."

 

Even now, the sound of her son's deeper voice made her uneasy. She stopped and took him in. His eyes had lost his youthful optimism that he’d once possessed, his jaw more defined, and she could detect a hint of a beard when the sun hit his face just right. His muscles were more pronounced as he threw himself increasingly into his training almost to the brink of exhaustion. Eventually, she was forced to realized that yes, her little Zuko, was not so little anymore.

 

He was seventeen years old now. Old enough to be married.

 

The thought was frightening. Yet she still smiled. Zuko was her son until the end of time. Ursa held out her hand. "Zuko dear, take a walk with me."

 

Zuko thought for a moment, before shaking his head, but he grabbed her hand anyway. Their fingers were even in length now, how much longer would it be until he surpassed her in size? "A  _walk_?” He continued, though they started to walk anyway. “Mother, I have training with Lu Ten in a few moments, can this wait?" Her son protested. Her smile only grew, as the twelve-year-old that could not get his way came to the surface of her memory.

 

"Lu Ten can wait. Your  _mother_ , cannot." She told him,  gripping his hand tighter and leading him along the raised walls of the vessel.  Discreetly, she motioned for the two servants behind her to keep their distance. They had been walking for a few moments in complete silence, listening to the splash of the ocean waves on the hull of the ship when she asked him. "How are you feeling Zuko?"

 

He stopped walking and laid his hands on the railing, sighing deeply. "I’m fine." The grit in his tone, however, said otherwise. He glared at the ocean, as if the waves had somehow caused his suffering.

 

“Zuko…” She started, but he rolled his shoulders, letting go of her hand in the process.

 

“What do you want me to say?” He asked her. She didn’t respond. She didn’t know the answer she was looking for, exactly. But he continued. “I thought Uncle Iroh would help me. I thought he’d…”

 

She placed a comforting hand on his arm, but he shook her off. Ursa recoiled, stung. But still she pressed unto her son. She looked out at the rolling sea with him, looking at miles and miles of endless ocean, she told him calmly, "Zuko, you know you're Uncle is trying to get the law changed, but it’s not easy. He’s only been Fire Lord for 3 years.”

 

“I know, I know, but no one understands. I’m just…It feels like I’ve lost a part of myself. I…” He made a noise and grit his teeth, and she thought she might see a cloud of smoke leave his mouth She shook her head and

 

Her face fell. No mother wishes to see her child in pain, and Zuko was her only, her life’s blood. “Oh my darling…”

 

"It's fine, Mom." He attempted to give her a smile that looked more like a wince than anything. 'It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, I spend most of my time out here, training with the sword. It’s peaceful, the sea air smells crisp and makes me feel…better. Speaking of training…" He nudged her, gesturing to where he and Lu Ten usually spent training.

 

She laughed. Her son was so much like her sometimes. "I know, Zuko. Being out on the ocean was one of my favorite things when I was a child." A seagull flew overhead, circling around the ship as they walked. "Seagulls are actually my favorite animal. They remind me of my sister." She stared out at the sea, and all it's briny deep, lost in memories from the past.

 

"I've never met her." Zuko said, absently and melancholy washed over her. One more thing to regret.

 

They were silent for a moment. She led them to the stern of the vessel, where she could see figures engaged in a sparring match as a few of the crewmen and servants watched. Sporadic blue and orange flames lit up the area. Azula and Lu Ten, most likely. A cheer went up from the small crowd as Azula pushed Lu Ten to the edge of the ring. Above them, two figures, happily intertwined watched from the raised dais. Though the figures were hidden behind the silk screens protecting them from curious eyes, she knew those outlines better than she knew her parents.

 

Zuko followed her gaze and scoffed. "Why did he bring  _her_?" Zuko asked. Ursa's face tightened, and she willed herself not to cry in front of her son.

 

"Zuko..." the Princess began, but stopped when her voice broke on his name.  _One…two…three…_  deep breaths later, she’d forced herself to be stoic in both expression and manner.  "Tiang is your father's wife as well as I in all but name. She has honored the royal bloodline and produced an heir.” Zuko rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Ursa responded with a glare. “I am quite serious Zuko. Treat Tiang with the respect she deserves, the way you did as a child. And the same goes double for Azula.”

 

“Why do  _I_ have to show them deference?” He spat, ever the moody teenager. “I’m older! I’m next in line after Dad! You’re the one married to him! Why don’t you insist that she bow to you… _ever_?!”

 

“Because…” She struggled to find the words. “Because it is sometimes better to turn off the fire than stir the pot and watch it boil and burn.” She straightened her back as they approached the crowd, a pleasant smile forming over her features. “We must take each day as it is and as it comes, facing it with honor and dignity."

 

Her teenage son let out a sigh. "I know, I know." Zuko said, resigning himself to believing his mother's words. " Agni only knows how much Azula is trying to copy Father, with Tiang pushing her at every step...”

 

Ursa agreed, though she let the subject matter drop. "Come, let's visit your cousin. Let us see how well he is training you."

**Katara**

“Okay this is the third time I’ve come back and Katara  _seriously_ , you’ve been doing your hair for at  _least_  an hour.” Sokka groaned from her doorway. She turned to glare at her lanky brother from her position on a cushion and he frowned back. “When are you going to come down so we can eat?”

  


  


“I  _told_ you—go eat without me, I have to make sure I look  _perfect_  when I talk to Mom and Dad tonight.” Katara said pointedly, gazing at her reflection in the mirror, the polished bronze providing a somewhat distorted image as she adjusted the loops of hair to different heights on her head. She finally clipped the beads into the bun at the back of her head and sat back on the pillow, satisfied.  But she just as quickly unclipped them. “Maybe I should move them higher…” She murmured, half to herself and half to Sokka who let out another obnoxious disinterested sigh.

 

“Up—down—cut them off— _whatever_ —you wear them  _literally_ every day. It’s not like Mom and Dad have never seen you with hair loopies before! _Why_ does it matter so much? Ugh… _Girls…_ ” He muttered the rest of his sentence under his breath, so she couldn’t hear.

 

“Gee, with that attitude towards girls, it’s no wonder you haven’t had a girlfriend yet.” She shifted again, reaching for rouge to apply on her skin before thinking better of it and putting it down.

 

“Shows what you know! I’ve had girlfri _en_ ds!” His voice cracked on the words and his cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat before continuing, “Lots of girls!  _Plenty_ of girls!”

 

“Mm-hmm,” the corner of Katara’s mouth pulled into a grin as she smoothed down flyaways. “Like who?”

 

“Um…um…” He paused. “Suki!” His voiced cracked again and he cleared his throat before glaring at her again. “You’re the  _worst_ sister _ever,_ Mom and Dad won’t start eating without you and I’m  _starving_  and you’re in here doing your  _hair_  and  _make up_.” He’d started pacing during the rant.

 

“You really call one kiss a date, Sokka? And I’m not putting on makeup…” At Sokka’s pointed look, Katara rolled her eyes “Besides, I’m to be a married woman soon.”

 

Sokka’s eyes opened wide. “I don’t know if I’m more scared of Dad’s reaction or scared of the nightmares I’m going to have.” He shuddered.

 

Katara snorted. “You get  _nightmares when you don’t eat?”_ She said as she clipped the last bead into her hair.

 

Sokka went morosely serious. “Every time.”

 

She burst into laughter. He narrowed his eyes at her, mouth turned down into a scowl.

 

“Did you even hear what I said?” She asked him.

 

“I did. You said you’re getting married. I assume Hahn proposed.” Sokka shrugged.

 

“He did, and I accepted.” She paused for a moment. “What, you don’t care?”

 

“Oh trust me, I care.” Sokka snorted. “I think you’ll see the error of your ways, eventually.But I’m not going to interfere. For now.”

 

Katara stood and lunged at her brother, enveloping him in a hug. “You are the  _nicest_  big brother  _ever_!”

 

Sokka pried her arm from around her, looking like her touch disgusted him. “Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don’t know.” Stepping away from her, he sighed. “Now, I’m going to eat. You want to starve, be my guest.”

 

“I’ll be  _fine_  Sokka. Don’t worry about me.” She quirked a smile at him. “You’ll see, Sokka. Hahn’s a nice guy.”

**Zuko**

 

When they reached the dais, Zuko understood completely how the small crowd could stare, enraptured by the match between the two fiercely matched competitors. It appeared that even the family’s servants were given leave to watch them fight, and the way they’d enthusiastically cheered and whistled, it had been an exciting one.  


  


On the raised dais, behind a silk gossamer screen, Zuko’s father the Fire Prince Ozai, sat with Lady Tiang in his lap, exposing her increasingly as the match continued. Though they’d tried to preserve her modesty somewhat by erecting the screen, as the ship moved through the water, the feather-light silk would blow, exposing her to those that happened to be looking in that direction. Zuko’s father fiercely kissed the concubine’s neck, leaving bite marks where the flesh was revealed. Her simple gown, tied only by a silk sash was parted up so high as her legs spread wide for her lover.  It was hard to believe that this was the same woman that birthed Azula, the most reserved princess in the world.

 

Zuko looked at his mother as she took in the pair and the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes.  _And she loves him. Him_!  _Why, Mom? Why do you love a man who obviously does not love you?_

 

Zuko’s attention now moved to the two fighters in the center of the crowd. Zuko himself had sparred against both opponents, at some time or another and knew the fighting styles of both. Azula favored a more aggressive, with periods of analysis and waiting followed by lightning fast direct strikes on her opponents weak areas. Lu Ten favored a more lax approach, waiting until his opponent had exhausted themselves before using their weakened body against them, using subtle moves to throw the other person off balance. The fire surrounded them, whipping around in a dance of color, Lu Ten’s flames bordering on a yellow. Though the colors were pretty, this was not a match to be taken lightly. His sister would never spar for  _fun._ Every day presented a new challenge, every match a new competition.

 

Lu Ten appeared to be getting winded but seemed to be enjoying himself. The 23-year-old was hardly unfit, but he had been ill recently, which may have been why a match against Azula was a _bad_  idea.

 

Suddenly, Azula slid to the ground in a crouch, her foot tripping Lu Ten and her fingers poking right into his abdomen knocking the wind out of him.. He stumbled, losing his balance as Azula cartwheeled over his falling body. As annoyed as he was with her, Zuko couldn't deny that her form was beautiful. Pivoting over him, her right leg swung around her body, and she leaped in to the air.

 

Blood pulsed in his ears, a hush rocked the entire deck as the crowd tensed and Azula soared higher using her flames to properly her, before aiming her foot straight for their cousin's face.

 

The killing blow.

 

Lu Ten's body tensed, ready to roll himself out of the way if necessary. He probably could escape, Zuko figured, he was trained enough to do so. But how could Azula have the audacity to attempt this move? No one would dare… was she  _threatening_  to end the life of the crown prince?

 

It seemed to be out of nowhere, that a seagull cawed and disrupted Azula's perfect form. She was startled out of her focus, turned unexpectedly as she hit the ground just shy of Lu Ten’s stomach. Azula toppled over and landed on her rear, stunned and dazed. Lu Ten quickly got to his feet and took advantage of her lack of focus, yanking Azula up by her collar and wrapping his arm around her throat, squeezing tightly enough that she let out a cough.

 

Members of the crowd chuckled slightly under their breath as Azula faltered. Her expression of confusion hardened into anger. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw his father let go of Tiang.

 

 Lu Ten, still with his arms wrapped around Azula's throat chuckled lightly. "Do you submit?"

 

" _No._ " Azula coughed out, her teeth clenched with rage “I will never— _"_.

 

Lu Ten smirked and tightened his grip a little, Azula fought for breath as she coughed, cheeks tinged pink, and lips searching for air.

 

When would she give in? At what point would Azula decide that enough was  _enough_?

 

"That's  _enough_ , Princess Azula."

 

Zuko’s eyebrows rose. So, the decision was taken out of her hands, then.

 

On the platform, Tiang gazed angrily at the pair of fighters, or more specifically, her daughter. The order itself, however, came from their father, his voice rolling over them like thunder. Tiang's frown deepened, her perfect lips pulling down into a pout. Ozai raised an eyebrow at his daughter’s scowl. "You’re finished for today."  Lu Ten released the princess and she fell to the ground with heavy gasping breaths.

 

When she'd calmed down, Lu Ten offered his hand to his cousin.

 

"It was a good match, Azula." He said, extending his arm to help her up. “You did well.  _Relax_.”

 

She shook her head, angrily swiping his hand away, her red nails probably leaving welts on his skin. Pulling herself to her feet, she glared angrily at the sky. " No! That  _stupid_  bird ruined my form! I’m  _going_  to find it!"

 

Her eyes scanned the bright blue sky for the seagull that caused her to lose the match.  Placing her hands in front of her, electric sparks burst from her hands, and she moved them, sweeping them from left to right. Locating her target in the air, she completed the move, pointing her fingers at the small bird, the electricity arced through her body and out her fingertips, striking the seagull, scorching it to a mess of charcoal and bones.

 

Since when could she—

 

Even Lu Ten stared at her aghast. Did Lu Ten not know she could form lightning, even though they trained together daily? Zuko stared at the charred flesh of the lifeless seagull for a lot longer than was necessary. Behind him, his mother let out a broken sob, but that was all he could hear. She wouldn’t cry here, not now. But later…he’d have to bring her some tea.

 

"Well done Azula.” The Fire Prince clapped, laughing with a voice full of pride to Zuko’s shame. Tiang joined him, and the rest of the crew followed suit. Zuko remained silent. "I had no idea you were so talented as to bend lightning."

 

Hearing them sing her praises only lend more emphasis to his failure.

 

As if to rub salt in his wounds, his father’s mistress, Tiang, looked at Zuko with a sardonic smile, ruby red lips pulling back over perfect teeth before turning back to Zuko’s father, kissing him on the cheek. The wet  _smack_  sounded like a roar to Zuko’s ears. In response, Ozai gripped her tighter to his chest. Tiang’s played with Ozai’s beard, twisting it and twirling it around her fingers as she murmured into his ears, "It's a pity that not all of Your Highness' children could be such a success."

 

“It  _is_  unfortunate.” His father crooned, but did not say anything else, and for that, Zuko was thankful. He didn’t dare look at his mother. This sight pained her almost as much as it pained him.

 

Apparently not satisfied with the response she got from the prince, Tiang gasped and turned her black eyes onto Zuko, wide with apparent inspiration. "Why not have Zuko show you how well he can firebend, my prince? Oh, forgive me...he can't." She punctuated this with a small laugh in his direction.

 

“Enough, Tiang.” Ozai said sharply, startling Zuko. “There is no point in bringing up old nonsense.” His words were harsh, and Tiang recoiled at first, mouth silencing immediately, but she leaned further into Ozai, snuggling up against his chest, asking for forgiveness. The Fire Prince kissed Tiang then long and hard, and she latched onto his robes for purchase.  


  


Then Princess Ursa covered her mouth and turned away, the crowd parting in her wake. On the dais, Ozai did not turn to watch her go.

**Katara**

_A very powerful bender…_

 

 

That’s what her grandmother had said she would marry once, but now her grandmother was dead and Katara was left to carve out her own future. A future she would have with Hahn. Hahn  _wasn’t_  a bender,  _but_  he was the best hunter of their age, and he moved as one with his spear—was that enough? Wasn’t hunting just as important as bending?

 

It had to be. Hahn was the one for her, she was  _sure_  of it.

 

Katara ate nervously, hurriedly, trying to pretend that the curious glances her parents were shooting at her every minute  _weren’t_  causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. In her quest to leave faster, she put even Sokka to shame, scooping up whole spoonsful of scalding stew into her mouth, burning her mouth in the process before the “walking stomach” had barely gotten halfway through.  Finishing all of the sea prunes, Katara gulped down the broth, with some of the liquid escaping down the side of her mouth and down her neck. Feeling sheepish, Katara wiped her mouth down with a cloth on the table.  Reaching for the bread on the dish to her right, Katara caught her mother’s eye from her seat beside her.

 

Katara’s cheeks heated up, and she sheepishly wiped her hand across her mouth.  “Oh. I um—,”

 

Her mother’s eyebrow arched.  “In a hurry?”

 

Katara looked around the table and saw everyone’s eyes on her. Her mother Kya, a shorter, shapely woman with the voluptuous curves that made Water Tribe women famous, curves that Katara still lacked, stared at her with piercing blue-grey eyes that made Katara shift uncomfortably on her cushion.

_Well,_  Katara thought to herself.  _Here goes nothing._

 

Her mother’s eyes were both kind and observant. Her father’s wise eyes were filled with wisdom, the lamplight highlighting his dark features and strong jaw. He wore a comfortable dark robe that couldn’t hide the muscles that surviving in a harsh environment had caused. He led the Tribe in tandem with her mother, overseeing things like trade negotiations, hunting, and in years past—the military. Neither her mother or her father had higher stares than the other. They were equals.  _Partners_. Something that Katara hoped to achieve in her own marriage one day.

 

 Her grandfather appraised her with a critical eye, and again Katara shifted uncomfortably, like she was a naughty pupil being caught. He was a stern man, even to his family, the only kindness she can remember him showing was to Gran-Gran who’d passed on to the Spirit World only this past winter.  After she died a few months ago—Gran Pakku withdrew into himself more, training his waterbending pupils with a vigor not seen since he was a young man, or so she was told. Sokka…Sokka didn’t pay attention to her at all. He didn’t look up from the pieces of artic hen he was currently shoveling into his mouth. And  _he_  was the future chief. Ugh.

 

“Everyone,” She began with a deep breath. “I—,”

 

“Hahn asked Katara to marry her. She said yes.” Sokka said bluntly through a mouthful of food, several pieces escaping his lips and back onto the plate.

 

“ _Sokka!”_ Katara gasped out. “You said you weren’t going to interfere.”

 

“ _What_? It’s true.” He had the audacity to look wounded and placed his hand over his heart, feigning innocence. “As mom always says, ‘We shall not tell lies.”.

 

Her eyes narrowed at her older brother. “ _Yeah_ , but you’re not supposed to just  _say_  it like that.” She fired back, and he stuck his tongue out at her.  “I didn’t tell on  _you_  when you snuck out with Suki back on Kyoshi—,”

 

Sokka looked positively affronted as his hands paused on their way to his mouth. “I—Katara _,_ you  _traitor.”_

 

Their mother cleared her throat as she set her bowl down. They stopped “First of all,  _Sokka_ , don’t speak with your mouth full. And we will have a  _talk_  about Suki later.” Sokka grumbled a response as he continued to eat. Cheiftess Kya then turned to her younger child with a curious eye. “Secondly, Katara, when did this happen?”

 

“And when were you going to tell your father?” Hakoda grumbled from next to Sokka. At the head of the table, her grandfather didn’t say anything but continued to stare at her. It was  _his_  gaze that unsettled Katara most of all.

 

 It took her some time to find her voice under the weight of her father’s stare, but after clearing her throat nervously, she began to speak. “Today…after training. He asked me, and I said yes.” Katara added, eyes going bright and starry. “He said I’m unlike any girl he’s ever met and…and I love him.”

 

“Oh give me a  _break_!” Sokka’s obnoxious voice washed over her, chilling her pleasant mood. “Anyone have a bucket? I think I’m going to throw up.”

 

Katara opened her mouth to speak but surprisingly, her grandfather spoke instead. His tone was cold, and directed towards her father. “Is that really what’s most important right now?” He said, his mouth set in a grim line.

 

“Dad, Kya and I were going to tell her tonight but—,” Katara’s father said, but the old man muttered something incomprehensible from where she sat. Hakoda sighed wearily and looked to his wife.

 

Nervously, Katara shifted her eyes between her parents, ignoring Sokka’s noise as he ate. “I  _meant_  to, honestly, but you and dad got that messenger hawk earlier, so I thought I’d wait..”

 

At this, her parents’ eyes met, and they wore near identical looks of unease on their faces, Katara’s mother in particular. Kya glanced repeatedly from her father’s anxious face to her daughter’s confused one, brows furrowed in concern.  It was true. They had been stressed, but about what, Katara couldn’t say.

 

“Katara we’ll speak about Hahn later.” Her mother said with authority. Katara’s eyes fell to her lap, dismayed. “But first, we’ve been meaning to speak to you about the letters we’ve been writing.” Katara and Sokka looked at one another, then turned back to their parents.

 

“Is this about why you had me hunting like  _every day_  this week?” Sokka asked. “Is it Uncle Arnook? Are we under siege? Is he—,”

 

“Your Uncle is still quietly locked away as always, and is of no concern to you right now.” Hakoda said firmly, his tone bordering on harsh but still retaining its warmth.

 

Katara couldn’t understand why her parents seemed so anxious. What  _exactly_  was going on?

 

“We’ve been communicating with Fire Lord Iroh and his wife for the past month and a half.” Kya said. Hakoda cleared his throat before looking up at his daughter, and she was surprised to see the exhaustion in them. Something agonized him, something was causing her mother stress.

 

Sokka didn’t seem to notice their parent’s fatigue. He picked up another bite of food, speaking before continuing to eat. “What’s so different about that? You guys always write letters to the other nations.”

 

“Well—,” Kya began before her Pakku interrupted again.

 

 “Are you going to  _tell_   _her_  or  _not_?” He bellowed, his hand coming down on the table with a loud  _bang_. Sokka dropped the hen and stared open-mouthed at his grandfather.

_“_ Dad.” Kya frowned. “We can’t just spring this on her—,”

 

“She sprung the idea of marriage on  _you_ , “Pakku answered back, “Clearly the girl is ready.”

 

Katara looked uneasily at the adults surrounding the table. “Tell me  _what_?”

 

 Pakku frowned deeply before narrowing his eyes at his daughter. “I don’t see the point in keeping this a secret. Katara  _will_  adapt. She’ll have no choice.”

 

Hakoda sighed, and as he spoke his expression grew increasingly twisted, morphing into one of disgust and anguish, as though the very words he spoke left an awful taste in his mouth. “The Fire Nation will be traveling the world, stopping at certain aristocratic families to judge whether or not their daughters are worthy of becoming a Fire Nation Princess.”

 

“A Hana Matsuri.” Her mother said quietly, eyes looking down at the table. “The first one in a hundred years.”

 

“And they’re coming  _here_?” Katara’s mouth dropped open in shock. “We don’t have an aristocracy! Everyone old enough is already married or engaged!”

 

“Not everyone.” Her father muttered lowly, before clearing his throat. When he spoke, his voice had a deep timbre. Katara felt unease settle in the pick of her stomach. He was talking like the chief, now, and not her  _Dad_. “To be fair, Katara. There is  _one_  noble girl.”

 

Their eyes met. His dark blue ones seemed to bore into her own. Katara sputtered, opening and closing her mouth a few times, making no sound save a few gasps for breath. Finally, she swallowed thickly, “No. Not me. It  _can’t_  be me. I’m  _engaged_.”

 

“Legally, you’re not.” Hakoda was quick to remind her. “Not without our consent. Princess or not, Katara, you’re still only 15 years old.”

 

“My birthday is in less than three months! I’m practically 16, an adult!” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in indignation. “I can’t  _believe_  this! The one who is destined to marry me finally  _notices_  me and you tell me I have to entertain this  _prince_  instead?”

 

“ _Destined_  to marry you?” Sokka raised a thick eyebrow incredulously before barking out a bit of laughter. She glared at him. “That’s your standards? Katara you could do  _so_ much better. Hahn’s a pig. He is  _such_  a pig.”

_Sokka’s just mad that Hahn beats him in everything._

 

“What? I’m just saying.” Sokka added at Katara’s dirty look.

 

“We wouldn’t do this unfairly, Katara. You know that.” Her mother said kindly, though her lips did not break into a smile. “And this rule doesn’t just apply to you, it applies to any girl who receives a missive from the family hosting the Hana Matsuri. You can’t entertain the notion of any boy in the weeks before the family is set to arrive. It could ruin the meeting.”

 

“That’s not  _fair.”_ She protested, pouting, sounding like a petulant child.

 

“It might not be fair, but it’s the way things are.” Pakku hissed harshly from the head of the table.

 

“And the point  _is_ …” Hakoda looked weary, the lines caused by age and governance making themselves clear on her father’s face. He rubbed his forehead in exasperation, letting out a loud breath. “We can’t afford to take any chances. These relationships must be fostered…and if a successful meeting is to our benefit, then you must do this Katara. For your tribe.”

 

 Katara stood wordlessly, her body shaking in anger.  She bowed slightly to her parents before storming out of the room in a huff. If she’d been thinking properly instead of being consumed by her anger, she could have run to Hahn—told him everything and asked him to take her away—to his house—but she ran to her room instead, slamming the door shut so hard it rattled on its hinge.  


 

The tears came easily.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter has teenage marriage, pregnancy, and implies miscarriage.
> 
> That being said, I’m not shaming or promoting teenage pregnancy. It happens in society, there’s no doubting that.

 

Katara

 

How could you _do_ this to me?” She’d asked her mother during the evening, crying in her room. She’d torn the imported beads out of her hair, feeling tears come to her eyes.  She let them fall onto her dress, staining the thick fabric. Katara turned, unable to look at her mother. “How could you and Dad just _go_ along with this? How can you allow the Fire Nation to just push us around like this? Bowing and scraping to another country—where’s your pride in the Water Tribe?”

 

Katara felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder, a hand of comfort, of reassurance. Katara turned, staring into her mother’s bright blue eyes, a mirror of her own. Her mother shook her head, not understanding.

 

“Why?” Katara huffed, crossing her arms over he chest. “Everything seems fine to me.”

Her mother shook her head. She looked uncomfortable suddenly, solemn, so unlike her mother that her expression startled Katara. “It’s not fine. Your father and I have hidden the stresses of governing from you and your brother, allowing you to live as children should.” She stopped suddenly.

 

 “Come. I will explain.” Kya said quietly, leading Katara over to her sleeping pallet, covered with furs to warm her once the fires had gone out for the night. 

 

Katara’s chest tightened, and her hands clenched, feeling guilty at bringing up a topic that was obviously painful for her mother. “Mom, you don’t have to—,”

 

Her mother looked sad, but continued as if Katara hadn’t spoken. “The truth is…we live in a harsh world, Katara. Only we of the Water Tribe have the strength and resolve to make the poles our home and embrace the cold and frozen tundra.”

 

No one knew exactly how her people had found their way to the South Poles thousands of years ago, but they’d always been a small group, fighting to survive and make life habitable in the land no one else wanted to claim. While the Air Nomads cut themselves off socially, the Water Tribe was physically cut off from the rest of the world, relying on the other nations for some basic products in exchange for custom Water Tribe ice wine, pearls, exotic meats, and crystal jewelry. But they could provide for themselves, hunting and fishing, succeeding where so many others would fail.

j

Her mother shook her head gravely, and Katara deflated.  As she spoke, Kya’s voice grew stronger. “It is our greatest pride, and our greatest weakness. We are a small and durable people, roughly three thousand strong, but even _we_ aren’t infallible. We constantly stand on the precipice of failure…and securing what we need isn’t always the easiest. More often than not, more families go to sleep hungry than your Father and I’d would like to see.”

 

“What about what we get from other places?”

 

 Kya sighed, shaking her head. “We don’t get those for free, Katara. It is Earth Kingdom stone that builds our homes and hearths. It is Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation grain that feeds our families during the winter when the seas are too rough to travel. It is Fire Nation palm oil that lights our houses. We can’t afford to insult them.”

 

 “They wouldn’t throw us away _just_ because I rejected their princes?” Katara asked her mother, kind of in shock. She didn’t know things were so desperate. She didn’t know that her parents felt so responsible for the lives of their people.

 

 Katara’s mother thought for a moment.  “It’s hard to say. It would have happened during Fire Lord Azulon’s reign. But Iroh, his son, is kind.  I’ve known him for years…he was quite nice to me when I visited the Fire Nation as a teenager, years ago.”

 

She looked like she was going to say something else, but Katara cut her off with a sharp gasp. “ _You_ went to the _Fire_ _Nation_?” Katara’s was shocked. She’d never known this.

 

“Yes, for Fire Lord Iroh’s wedding.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Kya shrugged. “I didn’t think it was important, or that you’d ever need to know.” She sighed, and reached for a small comb on the roll of cloth next to Katara’s pillow. She motioned for her daughter to turn and began steadily combing through her daughter’s hair, taking out the beads and laying them to the side. “Hm…let me see…I was only a girl of 17 at the time. Our family had been invited along with other royal and aristocratic families of the world. But your grandfather was too ill to travel so far a distance. I went in his place—and your father went with me.”

 

“Really? Dad too?”

 

Her mother nodded. “We’d been married for a year, but we were still only just getting to know each other. I’d only _just_ found out we were pregnant—,” Here she cut off sharply, biting her lip. Her mother blinked rapidly for a moment, her eyes shining wetly before clearing her throat, but her voice quivered slightly before finding strength. “When I arrived in the Fire Nation, I’d never seen so many people in one place! There were people everywhere celebrating with bugles and horns, confetti rained from the sky, firecrackers and noisemakers sounding off everywhere you looked. Whether Prince Iroh was truly _this_ beloved by his people or the populous just wanted an excuse to celebrate, I wasn’t sure. But it was seven days of a non-stop party.

 

“I could hear the celebrations from my room in the palace, but I never went to any.” She shook her head, seemingly lost in memories. “Most days I was too ill with sickness to even leave my bed. Do not be sad for me, Katara. Despite my youth, I was never a fan of such revelry.” Kya said, noting Katara’s dismayed expression. “Your father wanted to keep me company, but this was _his_ first time out of the Water tribe as well and I wanted him to enjoy it.

 

“Iroh kept me company in his stead. We both preferred intimate family celebrations to loud parties in the street. He and his bride were and _still_ _are_ very much in love, and they would go on to have a son a few years later— Lu Ten, who is now the current Crown Prince.

 

“Prince Ozai on the other hand…unsettled me quite a bit. He’d been courting a woman for months, apparently— the daughter of a merchant whose name was Ursa. She was also a guest at the wedding, but she’d resisted all of his advances. He was… _aggressive_ in his pursuit, cornering her alone, away from her family. I’d noticed how uncomfortable she was, but…”

 

Her mother sighed. “Her family encouraged the match. When they married a few years later, she wrote me a letter, expressing her condolences for the loss of your grandfather, and her sadness at not seeing me at the wedding. From then on, we’ve kept in touch, though not as much as I’d like. She sent me images of her wedding dress, and of her son, Zuko, once he was born.”

 

From her sleeve she produced an image and a small piece of paper.

 

The picture was of a single young woman, clad in red and gold kneeling in front of a large screen of curling, and twisting golden dragons. The fabric of the ornate and golden gown seemed to swallow her long frame and Katara imagined a long train trailing behind her when she walked. There were pillars of fire all around her, and in her hands she lovingly cradled a bouquet of red-colored flowers. She was young and pretty, no older than twenty, perhaps. The artist managed to capture a rosy cheeked bright smile, and on the surface, she looked every inch the image of the blushing bride. But her eyes…they were distant, the exuberance in her smile missing from her hauntingly golden eyes.

_If I married one of them, would my face be filled with the melancholy I see here?_

“She looks so unhappy.”

 

Her mother sighed wistfully. “I believe they eventually grew to love each other, but the first years of her marriage were not easy for her. It changed, of course, as things always do with the birth of her son.” Kya gestured to the paper with the ink on it. The written words on the parchment had begun to fade, whereas the image had been carefully taken care of by her mother.

 

_To one of the kindest friends my position has afforded me to know,_

_Kya, please accept my deepest condolences for the loss of your father, and I wish you the best as you assume your position of Cheiftess. The burden of responsibility is never easy, as I am only now finding out.  I now must assist my mother-in-law and sister-in-law with running the palace.It is difficult as the number of people, including guards, servants, and visiting dignitaries are quite different in terms of needs and wants._

_Your son Sokka is quite adorable, it seems like just yesterday he was born. How quickly the young prince has learned to sit up on his own! Last time you wrote that you were still experiencing sharp pains in your abdomen and as your friend I beg you to take care of your health.  I wish we resided closer to each other, I would very much like to see you again, and perhaps provide home remedy that my grandmother used to love._

_I do not want to darken these pages with talks of my marriage and its failings, but Ozai has taken to visiting one of the hundreds of brothels here in the Capital. ~~He barely looks at me~~ What do you do to make Hakoda love you so unconditionally? _

_I have found solace in my role as a mother, my little Zuko is walking now, and half of my day is spent chasing him around the palace grounds—he gets into everything. It is strange to feel so loved by one so pure. You once told me to always look for the silver lining in every dark cloud, and never despair, even when I am surrounded by darkness. My son, my boy, he is my light. With him I feel respected, I am loved. _

 

_Your friend always,_

_Ursa_

 

“Children have a way of taking over everything in your life, and making it solely about _them_.” She added with a small chuckle and a nudge at her daughter’s hip. “Quite arrogant, don’t you think?”

 

“Hey, _I_ didn’t do anything.” Katara laughed along with her mother before sobering up as a thought occurred to her. “But Prince Zuko isn’t Prince Ozai’s only child, is he?” She paused, and scanned her mother’s face, shifting uncomfortablly on the sleeping pallet. “I’ve heard…in the Fire Nation they allow men to take concubines, and there are brothels on every street. It seems selfish. What about their wives, what about families?”

 

Kya nodded absently, shrugging. “Their customs are different from ours, Katara. A man can take a concubine if he can afford to house, feed, and clothe her. If he can’t afford to, she can leave. But she must leave behind any offspring produced, or money she’s earned.”

 

 “I’m sure the royal family can afford to have plenty.” She sniffed, disgusted by the practice. Her mother didn’t seem as bothered, and she didn’t know why.

 

“Yes, they can afford to. Fire Lord Azulon had 4 concubines. If I recall, they all died suddenly, leaving his wife as his sole companion. Fire Lord Sozin before him had 17 concubines, all of whom died in mysterious, gruesome ways, or so I’m told.” Katara opened her mouth to point out how suspicious all of that was, but her mother continued on, and she didn’t want to interrupt. “Fire Lord Iroh, has no concubines. It was obvious to me even then that his wife would be the only woman for him, for all of his days.”

 

“And Prince Ozai?”

 

“He has a single concubine, and a daughter of that concubine, Princess Azula.” Katara’s mouth turned down.

 

Seeing her daughter’s expression, Kya gently admonished her. “Remember, they are will be our guests, and just because their culture is different, they are no better or worse than we are. When they arrive, I expect you to treat them with all the respect they deserve, am I understood?”

 

“Yes.” She said glumly, “If he approves of concubines…Fire Lord Iroh might not be looking for a wife for his son? We don’t even like concubines, so he won’t need me!" She finished the sentence with a sort of plastic kind of optimism.

 

"Oh he'll definitely be looking for a wife for his son. He may even allow his son to take a concubine as well." Her mother said matter-of-factly. “And you should prepare for that.”

 

The younger girl frowned’ “Mom…”

 

“I won’t tell you that you shouldn’t like Hahn. He’s a nice boy, if a little bit…driven” Her mother placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “I was a young girl once, and I understand the bloom of first love, of crushes, and infatuation. But give this a chance. I don’t want you to put all your hopes on Hahn. Open yourself to possibilities.”

 

Katara smiled slightly. “You sound like Pakku.”

 

Her mother’s eyes twinkled in the firelight. “I’d like to think I’m less grumpy than Pakku.”

 

Katara snorted lightly. “Definitely.”

 

Kya’s hands gently ran over her daughter’s scalp, enjoying  the sound of the fire crackling in the center hearth, and the sound of their own breathing.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Katara swallowed. “Do I _have_ to marry one of the princes?”

 

“The royal family is _just_ coming to meet you, my darling.” Her mother said, “If you don’t like each other, that’s one thing. But doing this, being polite to the princes and their families will allow us to maintain a beneficial trade alliance.”

 

Her mother finished combing out her hair, and as the tangles were calmly smoothed out, so too was her anger. But it was replaced by more apprehension. She blinked rapidly and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had the face of a child, and the body to match

 

“And who's to say that you won't _love_ one of the princes?" Kya was wrapping the girl's hair into a large bun at the base of her neck. “There are several rounds to the Hana Matsuri. The first is the initial meeting. They’ll meet you, and decide if they like you enough. After that, you’ll go to the Fire Nation and learn the duties of a Princess of the Fire Nation.”

 

She thought for a moment. Maybe they wouldn’t be _awful_ …"Let’s just say…hypothetically, speaking of course…If I like them—one of them—will I have to leave with them that day if I say yes?"

 

Kya frowned. She had never thought of that. Usually Hana Matsuris were carried out in nearby villages…it was no trouble to commute between the villages. This Hana Matsuri involved the world. "To be honest...I'm not sure."

* * *

  **Zuko**  

* * *

 

“Relax, Zuko.” Lu Ten offered with a lazy grin, reclining further onto on the divan. “This might all be for the best.”

 

"How can you _say_ that? I never asked for _any_ of this to happen!"

 

The 17-year-old Prince paced around Lu Ten’s cabin in anger rage lighting up his face, much to the amusement of his cousin and sister.  Zuko needed to ask Lu Ten for advice but Azula? She…she was here mainly to annoy him. Zuko didn’t know why she was even here. She wasn’t taking part in the Hana Matsuri, but she was a part of the royal household. Besides, if anyone had tried to prevent her from going, Tiang would have been apoplectic. Where Ozai went, his mistress went. And where Tiang went…she spent most of her time with Zuko’s father—if she wasn’t trying to find Azula a suitable match.

 

They were 2 and a half weeks into their journey to the Southern Water Tribe and within two days would be reaching their shores.

 

For Zuko, it was all too soon, everything was approaching all too fast. At the beginning of the trip, when they’d launched from the Royal Port it all seemed so distant.  Something that he could put off, something that he didn’t have to think about. And so, he didn’t. But today, standing on the deck of the Fire Nation royal vessel, entering the Water Tribe’s Territory, seeing the ice flows steadily approach, the massive glaciers mounting in size as they grew closer and closer…Zuko could barely breathe.

 

Zuko paused his pacing, reached over to the table by the side of the couch that Lu Ten was sitting on and took a long drink from the goblet of fire whiskey. He coughed—he wasn’t much of a drinker—and Lu Ten tried to cover up a laugh at his expense but failed, that stupid grin still on his face.

 

"Oh _please_ Zuzu, stop whining. It ruins your dignity." Azula snorted as she lounged on one of the many cushions in Lu Ten's room. "What little you have left of it anyway."

 

Zuko whirled on her. "Shut up Azula." He glared. "And why are you even _in_ here? I called Lu Ten and _not_ you. And _don't_ call me _Zuzu_."

 

 “Why wouldn’t I be here?” Azula flashed him an innocent smile of dark red lips over bright teeth. “You’re my big brother, it’s only right for me to support you.”

 

"Azula, hush." Lu Ten said to her. She frowned, turning away, taking a large sip of the wine. Zuko watched her drink it with ease. She didn’t cough. He grimaced and turned away, resuming pacing.  Lu Ten gave an audible sigh before trying again. "Zuko, you might actually meet a girl you like.”

 

Zuko looked at his cousin incredulously. "I get why _you_ have to be married, I mean, you're heir to the throne and all, but I…I don’t want to marry some girl I’ve never met.” Azula snorted. Zuko ignored her and waved his hands in the air.  “What am I supposed to say? _Hi, I’m Zuko. Sorry you have to be dragged from your home?_ ”

 

Lu Ten chuckled lightly, standing up. He put his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. The young prince sighed, and looked up at his cousin, a mixture of hopelessness and confusion in his golden eyes. Lu Ten shook his head. “We’re not kidnapping them, Zuko. Each girl gets a choice. They _can_ refuse.”

 

Zuko scoffed, turning, walking away from his cousin. Pacing at not quite the same speed as before, but his agitation was obvious. “Mom said 25 girls. There has to be 25. It’s tradition. So you know what that means? We’re going to be traveling around for _months,_ taking girls away from their families to come to the Fire Nation only to send them home in a few weeks.”

 

Lu Ten let out an exasperated groan. “Zuko…”

 

“We’re promising them a life that can never come true.”

 

"Oh _please_ , Zuko. Don’t be so melodramatic." He could practically hear the girl roll her eyes. “It’s their greatest honor to be chosen to join this family. There are dozens of girls in the Fire Nation that would want to marry Lu Ten.”

 

 But she wasn’t done.

 

“ _You_ , on the other hand…” She sneered, a malicious smirk stretching slowly across her face. “Well. The only one willing up to put up with _you_ is Mai, I’m not even sure why she bothers.”

 

 Zuko glared at her but said nothing, his face becoming more flushed by the second. Spirits how he hated her. She wasted no opportunity to goad him, to shame him and make his life more miserable each time she opened her vile little mouth. Azula resented him, resented him because he was a boy, because he was older, a legitimate prince.

 

And he resented her too—for just _existing_.

 

"Azula, I said shut _up_!" Lu Ten snapped harshly to the 16-year-old, face dark in anger. Azula’s eyes widened a fraction.  Zuko inhaled a sharp breath. Lu Ten rarely got angry, the Crown Prince’s _come as it may_ attitude was rarely broken by things like family drama. He rolled his eyes, but they lost their sudden anger, the lackadaisical attitude making a slow return. "I don't see you with a boy on your arm either. Besides, I don't think your father would even let you _near_ a man, much less marry one. All you've been surrounded by is soldiers.”

 

Azula stood, enraged. She was a head shorter than the both of them, but with the scorching look in her eyes…if Lu Ten hadn’t been around, he’d have been intimidated. “Lu Ten, you can’t say that to me. You…you can't talk to me like that!" Her fists would have been on fire had her fingers not been almost numb with cold. "Just who do you think you are?"

 

Lu Ten crossed his arms over his chest. "The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. And you are?"

 

Azula spat at him, "The daughter of-,"

 

"A concubine, Azula." He said to her calmly. Azula's face, hardened in anger, melted into despair." You are the daughter of a _concubine,_ your father’s _whore_. Illegitimate. A _bastard_."

 

“Father legitimized me…Grandfather Azulon approved it…he—,” Azula stammered, losing her hot air.

 

“Doesn’t change who your mother is.” Lu Ten said, rising. Azula took a step backwards, but Lu Ten kept advancing."Don't tell me you aren't ashamed of it. I see it in your eyes when they make a show out of themselves in public. You hate it, hate how your mother parades herself around, barely clothed, baring herself to the entire court."

 

Azula said nothing, but tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. She crossed her arms around her, as though attempting to protect herself from the wounding words of her cousin.

 

Lu Ten nodded, but his voice was mocking, cold, cruel. He intended for his words to wound Azula, to hurt her. Zuko couldn’t say he was sorry to see it happen. Azula deserved it for making his mother cry.  "Grandfather may have legitimized you, and my father may tolerate you _and_ your whore of a mother but let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear.".

 

Lu Ten towered over her, his eyes boring into her own. Intimidating and cruel, his face inched ever so closer to hers. Azula trembled, gasping for breath  fear obvious in her eyes.

 

“On this ship _? I_ have the ultimate authority. _Not_ your father. And since I have authority, I’ve made an executive decision. Princess Azula, your mother _will_ _not_ disembark at the Water Tribe.”

 

“W-What?” She asked. Zuko stood behind his cousin anxiously.

 

 He eased off. “The Water Tribe detests concubines. We can’t have her _embarrassing_ us.” Lu Ten folded his arms behind his back, as he gazed down at his young cousin nonchalantly.  “With luck, they won’t even know she _exists_.”

 

"Your father's weak! He was a _fool_ to let you be in charge of this mission!" The tears streamed down her face as she lashed out.

 

Zuko said nothing, noting that no good could come from interjecting himself in the battle between them. They were as drunk as he was, and alcohol and firebenders never mixed well together.

 

"But who's father is Fire Lord, Azula?" he asked her, coming ever closer to her face, when his golden eyes met her fiery ones, he whispered, " _Mine."_

 

Azula let out a screech of anger and raised her hand to slap Lu Ten, but his hand caught her wrist in mid air. Off balance, Lu Ten easily shoved Azula onto the floor, and she landed on her rear with an unceremonious _thud_.

 

Zuko winced as he saw her hair fall out of place. Azula was perfect, all of the time, and she was cruel, all of the time, but she was his sister and he wanted to help, somehow. He reached out a hand. "Azula let me help-,"

 

" _Don't touch me Zuko_! _"_ Azula hissed at him, swiping him away. "This is as much your fault as it is _his_!"

 

"Go back to your chambers, Azula. There is no place for you here." The Crown Prince sneered at the princess.

 

Azula stood up and pushed past them both, shoving Zuko to the side, silent tears streaming down her face. She slammed the door shut and the picture of Princess Ursa's favorite flower fell onto the floor, cracking the picture frame. As Lu Ten bent over to pick up the pieces, Zuko would think about exactly what had just happened.

 

He would remember it as the first time he ever saw Azula cry.

 

Zuko gave Lu Ten a reserved stare. "Concubine's daughter or not, she's still my sister."

 

" _Nah_ , she deserved it." Lu Ten said indifferently, shrugging his shoulders as if making a 16-year-old girl burst into tears was some sort of hobby of his. "She's gotten _way_ too arrogant lately. It's time someone cut her down to size."

 

"She won't forget this, you know." Zuko told him, "She'll get revenge on you some way, somehow."

 

At this, Lu Ten chuckled. "What's she's going to do? Spit some fire at me? Remember Zuko, she learned how to redirect lightning from _someone_."

 

" _You_ taught her?" Zuko stared open mouthed at his cousin. "I always assumed she learned it on her own."

 

" _Please_ , Zuko." Lu Ten said, reclining back on the couch. "Azula's not that much of a _prodigy._ I would have taught you first, but..."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

An awkward silence settled between the two.  An uncomfortable feeling pulsed through his veins. Zuko didn’t know what else to say, it had been years since his punishment…He didn’t care. He _tried_ not to care.

 

Luckily, Lu Ten decided to change the subject and give Zuko a way out. "Can we _not_ talk about Azula?" Lu Ten said, sighing. "I've spent _too_ _much_ time and energy on that menace already."

 

"What do you want to talk about?"

 

"How about this so-called Water Tribe Princess one of us is supposed to marry? Well—I don’t know if you can call her a princess—,"

 

Zuko shook his head. “Mom says that since she’s the daughter of a ruling family, she’s a princess. She counts the same as Azula, or the Earth King’s sister.”

 

Lu Ten laughed again, settling back in the divan. “Yeah but _they_ , are legitimate.  Azula on the other hand—”

 

"Her _name_ —,” Zuko starts, cutting him off. Lu Ten raised a curious eyebrow. Zuko grinned sheepishly, but continued. “—Is Katara, so my mother tells me. She's 15 years old."

 

"She's still a _child_!" Lu Ten said, appalled. "You can _have_ her cousin. I am _not_ that desperate to rob the cradle. I'd rather kiss someone more _mature."_ Here, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Zuko’s face to screw up in disgust.

 

The young prince reached for the goblet of Fire Whiskey nearest him. “Oh yes, very mature. Dancers, servants, the employees of the best brothels in town. All _very_ mature, I’m sure.” Lu Ten snickered at him, playfully shoving his shoulder.  

 

“I’ve had no complaints, so far.”

 

“Your um… _duet_ …at the farewell banquet was an especially impressive performance” Zuko added, tilting the glass in Lu Ten’s direction. “The dancer even let you take off her top. In front of _everyone_." He finished the last sentence with a pointed look at his cousin, who didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.

 

Lu Ten leaned forward animatedly, the golden liquid sloshing over the rim slightly. "Oh I know I give your father and Tiang flack for it, but _come on_ , Zuko! You saw her, and her _perfect_ _breasts…a_ perfection never seen before in the Fire Nation, and they were so firm, so plump, _ah_ , I was lost in her—,"

 

“Yes yes, you’re a true poet. As I was saying…” Zuko pretended not to hear that comment. "We wouldn't be going there if she wasn't eligible. I heard she's a waterbender," Zuko informed him. "Do you think she's any _good_?"

 

Lu Ten shook his head. "Probably not. She probably just knows how to heal injuries."

 

"Mother tells me her brother Sokka is pretty good with a sword."

 

"Then you'll have an excellent sparring partner." Lu Ten said, drinking another sip of whiskey. "But to be perfectly honest Zuko, I wouldn't expect much out of these _savage_ people of the Water Tribe. This visit is only a formality, we don't _have_ to like her."

 

Zuko pretended to ignore him. "Do you think she's pretty?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Princess Katara."

 

"Probably not," Lu Ten took a swig of the bottle. "I mean, would _you_ be pretty after eating sea prunes all day?" Zuko looked appalled at the thought and shivered.

 

"But back to more important matters." Lu Ten said suggestively, "I heard Water Tribe girls are crazy in bed. I heard they're _flexible_ too."

 

"Ugh!" Zuko punched Lu Ten in the arm. "That's disgusting! She's _15_."

 

"Like you said, she's old enough to get married."

 

"You're sick." Zuko scoffed as Lu Ten reached for the bottle to refill both their cups.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may be angry about the way I portrayed Lu Ten. Remember, there isn't a war going on so these kids (Katara included) haven't had to grow up before their time. They’re immature. But about Lu Ten’s personality, since he's dead, no one really knows how he is. I think if Azula is confident and calculating, and Zuko has his own issues with self-esteem, then Lu Ten should be somewhere in between. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter update to make up for the lack of updates last week.

**Yue**

She stood in front of the High Priestess’ door, shaking in barely concealed rage. Yet she paused before knocking, a last moment of self-preservation giving her pause. Could she do this? She’d be the first in nearly 200 years but—

 

_No._

 

She wouldn’t pretend anymore. She couldn’t. For all her life, Yue spent her time giving to others. But now…now she needed to do something for herself. Something to prove her worth. Something selfish, something insane, crazy even.

She was running out of time.

 

Katara would be turning 16 at the end of the summer, and she'd be a prime candidate for marriage. She'd heard that the young girl already had boys wanting to marry her. That did not sit well with Yue  _at all._ The attention would be on Katara, _again_ , after all Yue had done to ensure otherwise while they were growing up. She'd made sure that her hair looked the best, she got the nicest toys and wore the prettiest dresses. She was more beautiful than her cousin. She had to be. Or she’d never leave this stupid country.

_Unless Katara was able to enlarge those bumps she called breasts within 3 years, I will_ always _be more desirable than Katara._

 

But it wasn't  _fair_. People just seemed to gravitate towards Katara and _that's_ what she couldn't stand. It was always Katara  _this_ , and Katara  _that_ , it made her sick to her stomach.

 

When they were children, Kya and Hakoda would always say, ‘Play with Katara...include Katara...don't let Katara slip and fall into the sea." Blah blah blah, always the same.

_I should have just pushed her in the ocean and watched her drown._

 

It was Katara that she blamed for being stuck here in this accursed place. If Katara wasn't born, then she would be the only girl in the entire royal family. Yue herself wasn't royalty, but what noble from another land wouldn't be excited to marry the niece of the Chief of the Water Tribe?

 

But then, along came Katara, ruining everything.

 

When the priestess announced the baby of Princess Kya to be a girl, at first, she was excited. She’s have someone to play with, to talk to, to hide from 1-year-old Sokka’s toy boomerang together. To share stories, secrets…hopes…dreams…And then it was all gone on Yue’s twelfth birthday. Everything she’d done her entire life. Ruined.

 

No longer was she the only girl. At first it was fine nothing wrong at all. She shared a room with Katara all their youth, She didn't mind if the cries from the baby woke her up in the middle of the night. She’d sing and talk to Katara as Yue rubbed her sleepy eyes. Until Kya came rushing in and Yue was pushed to the side…ignored. Sokka still followed her around, throwing his boomerang at her because Katara was still too small to play with. And she wasn’t even a good friend to play with. They couldn’t go exploring because Katara was too young to crawl. And even after Katara was born, she still lived like a princess, even if she actually  _wasn't_  one. Her father, mother, Aunt Kya and Uncle Hakoda loved her.

 

Until her 7th birthday. That’s when everything changed. The entire family had been sailing in and out of ice flows, laughing with each other. She’d received dozens of presents, pretty things and shiny things, brand new dresses and gems for her hair. It was perfect. Katara had sat in her mother’s lap, walking at this point but Kya worried about Katara falling over the side of the boat.  Yue had been laughing at something Banu said when her father took 4-year-old Sokka to the front of the ship, hoisting him high on his shoulders, laughing about the territory the young prince would someday inherit.

 

But it was a lie, a trick.

 

 Her father tried to drown Sokka on the open seas, tossing him over the side of the boat like a ragdoll.

 

With Sokka dead, she and Katara would be the only children with royal blood. Well, not _really_ , because the royal line was passed down through Kya, _not_ Hakoda _._ But Yue was still eldest, so it would be _she_ that inherited. Arnook had risked everything for his daughter’s future.

_Well, daddy dearest, look what happened now. I'm stuck here! If anything,_ I'm _the victim! I would have had everything, until Katara showed up._

 

She had been at the Temple for seven years, and not once had anyone come to visit her. Not even her father. He was exiled to the Northern Water Tribe, never to set foot here again. And she…was cast aside, left to pay for the sins of her father. Yue was almost certain that the reason why she was trapped in this stupid place was because everyone was _afraid_ of her. They were afraid that she’d follow in her father’s footsteps. Everything revolved around those two little monsters, Katara and Sokka.

 

After her father’s banishment, her mother drank herself into a stupor and ran off with the first visiting merchant she could get her hands on. And she was just left…with _them_.

 

Sokka wasn't so bad, if you forget the fact that he was constantly eating, and being a slob, or an idiot. But Katara was...infuriating. Everyone called her sweet, and mild tempered, never complaining and always taking care of others. It was a ruse, Yue believed, a deliberate set up meant to turn the people of the Water Tribe against her.

 

When she first arrived at the doorstep of the Temple, Yue had wondered how exactly she was supposed to spend the rest of her life here.

_"We do not have time for fun and games." The Head Priestess had told her decidedly, as though the very thought was repulsing. "We have rituals to perform, offerings to make, and voyages on the seas to bless. We do not have free time because there is simply not enough time."_

_How could Gran-Gran stick me in a place like this?_ She had thought,  _In what possible way could this be life be beneficial?_

 

Already 7 years she'd been here, and not a day went by that she did not wish she was somewhere else.

 

At 12, she thought she was being punished for accidentally killing Katara's turtle-seal when she was 7, so during her first 3 years, Yue completed every task to the best of her ability. Whether it be carrying supplies, doing laundry (without waterbending), or running errands for the High Priestess, she did it all without complaint.

 

When the priestesses would gather to sing to the spirits to pray for a good hunt,  _every day,_  she sang the loudest. For three years she had done this, and although she had risen in the ranks to the position of Senior Priestess, just one step below High Priestess, it was not what she truly wanted.

 

Yue wanted, action, danger, excitement and _maybe…_ a little bit of romance.

 

Those around her had noticed the changes within her over the last few weeks.  She was never enthusiastic during prayers and she barely even mouthed the words when it was time to sing. Her reputation had gotten so bad, she was called into the high priestess' office this morning to speak about her apparent lack of faith.

 

Taking a deep breath, Yue knocked twice on the door, bowing as she entered. She sat down on the fur across from Rana, eyeing the old woman warily.

 

"So, tell me, Yue." The high priestess peered at her with her beady eyes, clasping her bony hands together. "Why are you in my quarters today?"

 

The High Priestess, Rana was an old woman. She had been High Priestess when her father was a boy. She did not show her age, walking faster than women 50 years her junior. She was a healer, and instructed many waterbending classes for those who wished to learn simple techniques.

 

Yue shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?  _You're_  the one who called me in here, remember?"

 

Rana glared at Yue, the hard lines around her mouth made deeper as her lips pursed. "I have heard rumors, Yue. That you are not performing your duties as well as you should be."

 

 

"And your point _is_?" Yue snapped hotly, looking away, glaring daggers at the wall.  "I wasn’t born for this life. You know that.”

 

“Your grandmother felt—,”

 

“My grandmother _locked_ me away! She never saw me past my twelfth birthday! _”_ Hot tears stung her eyes and threatened to escape. She blinked them away, but her throat was tight, fighting the urge to cry with every breath she took. Yue’s mouth set into a grim line. “And now she’s _dead_. She can’t _undo_ what she _did to me_.”

 

Rana sighed and cleared her throat, preparing to give a speech that she’d delivered a hundred times before. Yue slowly started to shake her head like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Rana gave her a pointed look, but continued. “Being a priestess is a _life_ - _long_ _commitment_ Yue. You knew this—,”

 

“I was a _child_! I was a 12-year-old girl made to pay for her father’s crimes. And now I’m 19” Yue spat with vehemence. “You call this a temple? A place for spiritual freedom? I call this a _prison_ , and you’ll lock me up until I _die_.”

 

Rana’s calm façade was starting to slip. “Yue—,”

 

"You say you want to help people, Head Priestess." She asked, tone rising. She rose on her knees and slammed her hands on the table, leaning towards her teacher.  “I _beg_ you—ease my pain.”

 

Rana looked at her curiously. "That's what this whole fuss is about? You want to see your father? Well that can be arranged with extensive supervision-"

 

"I want out."

 

Rana's eyes widened. "Surely you can't mean-,"

 

"That's right _."_ She added, feeling spiteful and mean, "I want to get out of here before I lose my mind! This whole life of  _poverty_ may work for you, but it's not really working for me. I was raised as a  _princess_. Not a peasant like you were."

 

The head priestess looked at her once dedicated student and sighed, something akin to pity in her eyes. The teen scoffed and looked away. Yue didn’t need pity. She didn’t _want_ pity.

 

 "Very well, Yue. There is a way to release you from your vows. " At this, the woman looked up eagerly. “The Fire Nation is holding a Hana Matsuri, the first in 100 years. They are coming to find brides for the two Princes of the Fire Nation. As such, banquet will be held." She paused. “I’ve been informed that you are allowed to attend.”

 

Yue waited with baited breath. "Yes? And? _And_? Go on!"

 

"If," The gray-haired woman told her, "From moon-rise the day they arrive, to moon-set the day they leave, you will submit to the purification rituals, show _absolute_ restraint and modesty, and are mindful of both your temper and behavior…I'll release you from the Temple. You'll be free to get married, have children—,"

_Yes, YES!_ Yue didn’t think she could breathe. _This is exactly what I needed!_

 

"I'll do it!" Yue said, cutting her off.

 

"You realize that this means you cannot cause trouble. You cannot get into an argument, you cannot be too loud, and you cannot be involved with _any_ man. Any man at all besides your family."

 

The only man she knew was Sokka. "No problem." She said, as stubborn as the ice on which she lived.

 

Yue stood to leave. As Yue was leaving, the old priestess said, "They arrive in 2 days, Yue. I expect you to be as enthusiastic during the prayers tonight. The purification will also begin tomorrow morning."

 

Yue looked at what soon would be her former teacher. She nodded, bowing deeply. She would do anything to leave this place. "Yes ma'am."

_Finally_.

 

"Your hair will be white forever, you know." The High Priestess called after her, but Yue did not hear.

**Lu Ten**

"Damn the Water Tribe."

 

 Lu Ten muttered this more to himself, than anyone else, but he’d been complaining for the entire hour it had taken for the helmsman to bring them into port. Navigating the jagged edge of the coastline required a skill and precision that took forever. The more he complained, the more his voice rose.  And the more his voice rose, the more people turned to stare at him. Holding his chin high, he tried to project the most regal air possible, but it was hard to do when he was shivering so hard his teeth chattered. No one, absolutely _no one_ in the Fire Nation knew how to how to make winter clothing.  He and the rest of the family stood on the deck of the Fire Nation’s Royal Barge, waiting to disembark to the Water Tribe palace— _house,_ really _—_ because the Water Tribe didn’t have palaces.

 

"Oh, Lu Ten," his Aunt Ursa said to him, though her voice was drowned ought some by the crashing waves against the ship. Her back was to him, as she looked out at the ice and snow It seemed to endlessly stretch into the horizon. But she turned and offered him a motherly smile. "It's really not that bad."

 

Lu Ten looked at the older woman incredulously, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Her smile grew, but did not turn her gaze from the beautiful, albeit freezing landscape. “Then you and I must have a very different definition of a _bad_ situation, Aunt. It’s so cold my _bones_ have frozen solid.”

 

She just chuckled at him. “Even if we believe ourselves to be in a bad situation, we must always make the best of it.” She told him sagely, raising an eyebrow. “A little cold will not harm you, my child. Speaking of which…”

 

“Yes, Aunt?”

 

“I apologize for your parents’ absence, Nephew. Truthfully, your mother should be the one to evaluate these girls, not I.” She reached forward and touched his cheek. He smiled at her concern.

 

“Don’t worry, Aunt. My mother obviously trusts your judgement.” At this she smiled. He liked it when she smiled. Ursa seemed sad, so, so sad. “Besides, I’m not the only one who needs to find a bride.” At this he gestured towards Zuko, who stood apart from the rest, staring out across the ocean towards Kyoshi Island, visible from the Water Tribe’s capital city on their Northern Shores.  He took her hand and started to lead her over, but she stayed firm.

 

“My son isn’t thrilled with me right now.” She murmured, staring at Zuko as he walked back and forth across the deck. “He doesn’t see the point in all this, and I fear he thinks I betrayed him.”

 

“Zuko would never think that—,” He started off.

 

“Father I want to go home," Azula complained, her voice washing over them both cutting off his sentence.  They turned to see Azula, dressed in a dark red parka, looking at her father all doe-eyed and innocent, and Lu Ten fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

He hadn’t seen Azula since what happened a few nights ago.  They’d all taken their meals in their rooms, never really interacting with one another. When she’d arrived on deck that afternoon, the sudden cold had shocked them both badly so there had been no talking between them. Maybe that was for the best. If they had spoken, he didn’t know _what_ might come out of his mouth.

 

 He thought she was arrogant for her position, of course, but he didn’t _hate_ her. Quite the opposite. Although he and Azula had never been overly close, unlike he and Zuko, when the young girl had a problem, she could always come to him to talk about it. It’s why he taught her how to form lighting. He’d _wanted_ her to overcome the difficulties of her mother’s concubine status, but he’d never imagined she’d get so _haughty_ about it all.

 

Lu Ten and Ursa walked over to join the rest of the family, well, the family plus Tiang.

 

Azula was still complaining. "They'll probably all smell like rotting fish or something, do I have to stay in their palace? Can't I stay on the ship Father?"

 

Lu Ten groaned as Ozai then proceeded to educate his daughter on the finer points of international diplomacy. "Of course _not_ , Azula. These are our hosts, you cannot offend them." For a moment Lu Ten thought that his Uncle was going to show the Water Tribe some proper respect. But of course, he had to open his mouth again.

 

 "We must be polite, no matter how badly they smell."

 

Lu Ten wondered if _he_ could stay on the ship.

 

“I heard they don’t actually _have_ a palace.” Azula said haughtily, sniffing at the air in a perfect imitation of her mother. “What kind of royal family are they if they don’t have a palace? Not worth our time, _clearly_.”

 

"Still polite as always, Uncle Ozai." Lu Ten said sardonically.  “And _look_ , you’ve passed such wonderful talents onto your _beloved_ daughter.”

 

Azula looked away from him then, glaring sharply at the snow that had fallen onto their ship. Ursa stepped forward in front of the young princess, forcing the girl to meet the older woman’s gaze. When she did look up, it was with eyes full of malice and derision, as though speaking to Ozai’s legitimate wife was the most repulsive thing in the world.

 

“The Chieftains of the Water Tribe are the guardians of their people, and that reason alone makes them worthy of our respect.” Ursa offered wisely, looking on her step-daughter with kind eyes. Azula looked like she was ready to respond before a bejeweled hand gripped Azula’s arm, pulling her roughly to one side.

 

Lady Tiang glared at her decade-long rival with malevolent eyes, their gold so dark it reached almost black. Her blood red lips curled in a sneer, pulling back over pearl white teeth. “ _Don’t_ speak to my daughter.” She spat, glaring at the older woman.

 

Ursa’s eyes widened, alarmed. “Tiang, I—,”

 

The concubine’s dress was long, and it covered her most sensual parts, but as far as Lu Ten was concerned, there was no difference as practically everyone in the Fire Nation has seen what lay beneath her robes far too often. Lu Ten looked the two women over. Shaking his head, he stepped forward to his Aunt’s defense. Tiang was nothing like his Aunt Ursa. Ursa was dressed more practically for the weather. Her robes were thick, and her hair was brought down in front of her face to shield her ears from the cold wind. Even still, she wrapped a blanket around herself with the symbol of the Fie Nation on it.

 

"Ozai, if you could tell your  _plaything_ not to talk to my Aunt in such a way, I'd really appreciate it." He eyed the Fire Prince closely, who’d remained silent up until now.

 

"Ozai _darling,_ you can't let him talk to me that way." Tiang said, pressing closer to Ozai, practically rubbing herself all over him with her sickly-sweet voice. If Lu Ten had a concubine like that he'd probably strangle her. "The boy cannot treat me like this."

 

"I can do whatever I want." Lu Ten scoffed and turned his back on the offending couple. He walked next to Zuko. "After all, I'm the Crown Prince."

 

"Yes, we all know that, Lu Ten." Ursa told him as she moved closer, "But it would be prudent for you to act your age, instead of your station." She looked over at Ozai and Tiang, who was now pretending to cry, leaving Ozai to console her. Azula glumly stood off to the sidelines. Ursa whispered, "It would be better if you did not insult those who might wish you harm."

 

He glared at his Uncle and his toy, who were now attempting to suck each other’s faces off. He wanted to say something, but if that’s what it took to calm Tiang down, then so be it.  He turned back to the relatives he actually _liked_. "I understand" He said, looking at them both. "But, I'm fine. Trust me."

 

A Fire Nation soldier interrupted them. "Your Highness', an envoy from the Water Tribe is here to receive you." A whirring noise caught everyone's attention. The gangplank began to lower, the machinery creaking painfully in protest, before finally hitting the ground with a thud muffled by the snowy ground below.

 

"It's about time they came to get us." Azula said  _loudly,_ struggling to make herself heard over the wind.

 

"Forgive me Princess Azula." the soldier said, bowing to her, "But the Water Tribe has requested that you do not use palanquins. They say that it is summer now, and the ice does not need much pressure to crack. It is because of this that they also request that you leave your staff on board the ship. For there is not enough room to house them all."

 

"We have to  _walk?_ " Tiang screeched. "My hair is going to get snow in it! If you think some little Water Tribe peasant is going to order me around, they'll have to face the wrath of Prince Ozai! I don't take orders from just  _anyone_ , I—, "

 

" _Be quiet!"_  Princess Ursa snapped at the concubine. "Your complaining will help no one, least of all yourself.”  She said, and headed down the walkway, nodding to the soldier as she passed.

 

The others followed suit, and one by one they left the vessel, but Lu Ten hung back. Zuko gave him a quizzical look. Lu Ten waved him off, wanting to explain later. Azula just glared at him as she walked by, but Lu Ten wasn’t threatened by the anger of a little girl. When it came time for Tiang and Ozai to leave, Lu Ten held up a gloved hand, letting Ozai pass him, but stopping the woman in her tracks.

 

“Ah ah ah.” He said, looking directly at Tiang, the smug grin making its way across Lu Ten’s face as he relished in how much he was going to enjoy this. Her surprised face almost made him laugh aloud. “Not _you_.”

 

 Tiang’s face went from flabbergasted to indignant in seconds as her hands perched on her hips and she tried to stare him down. “What? Why?”

 

Lu Ten shrugged, relishing in the woman’s vexation. “Because I said so.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Tiang hissed, looking between he and Ozai. “I _have_ to go, my _daughter_ is down there.”

 

“Your _daughter,”_ He began, “Is _not_ the one we have to impress. We must foster good relations with the Water Tribe and they _despise_ concubines. Which you are, in case you haven’t noticed.”

 

 She stuck bony finger in his direction. “I’m a member of this family too, you arrogant little—,”

 

“I see no dragon ring, Tiang.” Lu Ten disdainfully looked Tiang up and down, stopping his gaze on her bare hand. “My mother has one, as did my grandmother and great-grandmother. When she eventually marries, Azula will also receive one. But you…you _aren’t_ married to my uncle, you only hang around him like a loincloth.”

 

Oh, if only he could preserve the image of Tiang’s insulted face for all time. Her eyes bulged out, her lips pursed like she’d sucked on a lemon, and her fists shook in barely contained anger.  He’d never seen her so enraged.

 

Tiang expectantly turned to Ozai, still standing on the edge of the gangplank. He hadn’t gone down yet, watching the exchange between them. “My love?” She asked him for assistance.

 

“I am sorry, my darling.” Ozai bowed his head slightly, impassive eyes meeting Lu Ten’s own. “Here, our Crown Prince’s authority is surpassed by none.”

 

 

“You don’t deserve the title.” Her red lips spat at his feet before storming off.

 

Even as Lu Ten shivered, he couldn’t help but feel ungraciously smug about sending Tiang back.  Hearing the older woman’s enraged shriek as she sulked away would definitely  be the highlight of his afternoon.

 

Last to descend, Lu Ten followed his Uncle down the walkway to join the rest of his family. Ozai joined his wife, but Zuko and Azula remained spread apart from the rest and from each other. Zuko was closest to the envoy from the Water Tribe, so he didn’t see who they’d sent.

 

 Hearing him approach Zuko turned. “Where’s—,”

 

“I took care of it.” Was all that he said before turning to greet the envoy.

_Shit._

 

The person in front of him couldn’t be real. She _couldn’t_ be. Head to toe, she was dressed in white fabric, and a pure white cloak swirled around her in the wind. When Zuko moved out of the way fully, she greeted him with a warm smile, a hint of red on her cheeks. A large white veil covered hair so white that it practically gleamed silver. The rest left uncovered was bound into two thick braids down her front.

 

The girl stepped forward and bowed slightly. “My name is Yue." Her arms opened wide to the landscape behind her before turning back to him. “It is a pleasure to have you in the Southern Water Tribe."

 

Maybe the Water Tribe wasn’t so bad after all.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where talks are had, and alliances are made and broken

 

 

* * *

**Lu Ten**

* * *

The early afternoon sun was still high in the sky, though it provided no warmth. Snow-white hills, mountains, and valleys all sped past his eyes as they moved over the ice. The massive polar-bear dogs pulling the elongated sled moved with a speed that Lu Ten wasn't sure any animal possessed besides a mongoose-lizard. The two dogs howled as their driver urged them on faster, leaving the sea behind them at a rapid pace. Lu Ten pulled his hood over his head and gripped it tightly even as his face reddened from the cold. The air stung him relentlessly as they went, freezing his nose and hands.

 

 _Use your chi to warm you Lu Ten…concentrate._ He thought of his father's old lesson. He shivered. "Yeah right." He muttered bitterly.

 

Turning his head to escape the wind, Lu Ten chanced looks at the rest of his family, Ozai sat apart from his wife and son, staring out over the landscape in silence, and aside from the flush of color on his cheeks from the biting wind, Ozai didn't look visibly affected by the biting cold. Next to him, his wife and son didn't fare so well. Ursa shut her eyes against the wind, tears threatened to escape them as she clung to her son, her long black hair blowing in the gusts. Zuko's gloved fingers gripped the railing in front of him, trying to give them both purchase but he looked so uncomfortable doing so, Lu Ten doubted if his cousin still had feeling in his fingers.

 

"The ice is weakest near the shore during the summer!" Yue all but shouted from next to him, the pinned veil blowing behind her, threatening to escape her tresses. "If we stay in one place for too long, we'll crush it with our weight!"

 

"Oh!" He yelled back, turning towards her. Anything to escape the biting wind. "That's not good!"

 

"No, it's not!" She yelled, though there was laughter in her eyes. At his panicked expression, she reached out and touched his wrist, unshielded from the elements. Lu Ten tried to pretend that the tingle that raced up his spine was from the chill of the air, not her skin on his. "But it's thickest by the village! We'll be fine!" Her pink lips pulled back to reveal a brilliant smile.

 

"If you're sure…" He mumbled, knowing she couldn't hear him.

 

After several minutes of painful silence, they slowed as a village came into view, rising out of the ice as a pale white light, glowing in the sun's rays. The wind wasn't so harsh now, now that they slowed, and within the high walls of the settlement, the air barely moved.

 

"Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe," Yue hummed as the dogs pulled them through the large wall and surrounding the village, Lu Ten looked around in awe at his surroundings.

 

It was a small village, but no less loud than the Fire Nation markets. A wide path carved its way through the center of the town, igloos of varying sizes surrounding them on either side, and narrow entrances and chimneys kept out the cold. Buildings were closely packed together, either sharing walls or separated by narrow alleyways wide enough for someone to pass through. Few residents stopped to look at them, and most were ignoring the Fire Nation Royal family as they passed, going about their daily business, drying out fish, tanning hides, or stripping furs off animals. Children ran about chasing each other with carved toys in their hands, squealing with laughter as their parents shouted after them. Young men and women strolled with along the edges, far away from prying eyes.

 

"Southern?" Zuko murmured, loud enough for Lu Ten to hear. "I thought it was just one Tribe?"

 

"They are. The term is only based on  _location._ " He could hear Aunt Ursa whisper back. "The North is used mostly for criminals as I recall."

 

"Interesting." Zuko replied back, but said no more.

 

"Did no one know we were coming?" Lu Ten asked Yue, staring at all of the people, who didn't look back.

 

"Were you expecting more of a celebration?" She asked teasingly, a playful smile tugging at her lips. Lips that he suddenly wanted to kiss.

 

"Well yeah, kind of." He gestured to their party. "I mean—,"

 

"We're a simple people, my prince." Yue said matter-of-factly, turning from him to stare at the people. When she turned her gaze upon them, only then did people react, a hand laying flat on their chest in deference. A few even bowed. Lu Ten sat back in the seat, basking in the adoration. He sighed in contentment. People were finally recognizing them. Showing them the respect they deserved.

 

"I um, hate to break it to break it to you," Zuko's voice reached his ear. Lu Ten turned to see his cousin leaning forward over the seat, a smirk on his face. "But that's not for us."

 

Lu Ten arched an eyebrow, giving Zuko an incredulous look. "If not us, who is it for then?"

 

Zuko pointed to Yue. "Mom says it's for  _her_."

 

And in truth, the more Yue waved out the side of the sled, the more people stopped and bowed to her. She said some things in a language that he didn't understand, and that only increased the adoration she received. A bitter pill settled in Lu Ten's stomach at Yue upstaging them, but he was much too curious to actually become angry about it.

 

"Yue," He leaned closer, breath tickling her ear. She jumped and turned to him, finding him closer than he intended. Zuko's snicker echoed in Lu Ten's ears. Clearing his throat as redness flooded the girl's cheeks, "What's going on?"

 

"I don't mean to upstage you, Your Highness." The girl laughed in response. It sounded like bells, and suddenly, he wanted to hear more, breathe in her beauty for as long as he could. Her dark blue eyes grew solemn as she spoke next. "Priestesses are rarely seen outside of the Temple, so when we do appear, it lightens everyone's hearts."

 

"You're a priestess as well, Princess Yue?"

 

"A priestess, yes,  _not_  a princess." She said through her teeth, but the grin was still there. "Katara's the  _only_  princess of the Water Tribe. The blood is through her mother and I'm the blood of Hakoda, Katara's father."

 

A strange look came into Yue's eyes as she spoke then, it was sad, empty, and cold. He didn't know what to say.

 

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation shook his head. If something was wrong with her, it shouldn't matter to him. He couldn't help her no matter the case. According to Lu Ten's mother, being the niece of a chief wasn't good enough. Especially if the father didn't have any royal biological connection. Though she did fit every other category is mother was looking for. Beautiful, humble, quiet, and an unblemished reputation.

 

Pity.

 

But, as he gazed at the young woman, with her ample chest and flowing white hair, he wondered if maybe the girl would be interested in "blessing him" a time or two while they were here.

 

"Yue..." Aunt Ursa said from behind them, leaning over the railing close to Lu Ten. "What is Princess Katara like? I imagine that due to her young age, Zuko will be the only one to pursue her."

 

Again, Lu Ten's eyes found Yue's and he wondered if she could see how much he wanted her in that moment. By Agni himself

 

Yue nodded and turned to face Zuko's mother, giving her a sympathetic smile. "When we were children, we were like sisters. She was my closest confidant and I hers. But as we grew older, things changed."

 

"How so?"

 

"She became more of a brat, truthfully." Yue's eyes were kind as she touched Prince Zuko's hand. "She liked getting her way and became very angry when she didn't."

 

"Is she arrogant, then? Or simply stubborn?" Ursa asked her, and Yue shrugged in response. Ursa continued. "Being able to command influence and authority is a trait she will need in the Capital, wouldn't you agree?"

 

Yue blinked. "I suppose so…W-Well, she does have her kind moments, but she's spoiled rotten." Now even Azula was listening to the words Yue spoke. Only Ozai didn't seem concerned, his attention on the people of the Water Tribe. "When we were kids, she would steal jewelry and clothes from other girls in our classes, pull their hair and be mean and cruel. Just because she could. I mean, it's not like she didn't have the best clothes or toys herself. She knew she wouldn't get in trouble."

 

"Is that true?" Lu Ten asked.

 

To his chagrin, the woman nodded. "Yes, it is. She seems innocent, but it's what she does to make people like her."

 

Zuko grimaced. Aunt Ursa's mouth curled down , a pensive look on her face. "I will wait until I meet Princess Katara for myself, before rendering judgement."

 

Zuko's eyes met Lu Ten's own, apprehension and mild irritation in his eyes. "What am I going to do?" Ursa's hand fell on Zuko's shoulder. He turned to look at her. "Mother…"

 

"You will do as I do." She said, no question in her voice. This was an order, not a suggestion. "You will at least converse with the girl before you jump to conclusions, Zuko."

 

"It would be wise…" Ozai said quietly, so low that Lu Ten's ears strained to hear him over the din of the surrounding people. "To listen to your mother."

 

These were the first words his Uncle had spoken, the older man usually sitting back and observing, rather than engaging in direct conversation.

 

"Fine." Zuko huffed, sitting back in the seat, arms crossed over his chest.

 

"You might find that conversation will be difficult, Prince Zuko" Yue added, concerned eyes focused on his cousin's surly gaze. "Katara got the lowest grades in school. I doubt she could hold a conversation, much less impress you with any sort of insight."

 

When Ursa leaned forward again, mild irritation twitched at the corner of her lips. "The minds of children often exaggerate. The girl is  _only_  15, I'm sure she's grown up and matured a bit."

 

Yue shrugged, seemingly unaffected by Ursa's growing crossness "I wouldn't know, truthfully. I've barely spoken to her since I was 12-years-old, Your Highness. But when such things are so apparent in childhood, could they really change in so little time? And that's what she is…a  _child_."

 

"How old are you now?" Lu Ten asked her, and she turned her bright eyes on him again. Again, that tingle raced along his spine. Now he was certain Yue was the cause.

 

"19, my prince." she purred with a small upturn of the corners of her mouth. She looked at him through her lashes, leaning towards him flirtatiously. Lu Ten's eyes roved over voluptuous frame as he decided that yes—those stories about the curves of Water Tribe women were completely true.

 

"Put your eyes back in your head, cousin." Zuko hissed at him, breaking him out of his shameless appreciation for Yue's body. "We're almost at the chief's home."

 

Lu Ten resisted the urge to bark out a laugh.  _If you could call it that._

 

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

 

" _Oof_!" Katara grunted as her back hit the floor. She glared up at her sparring partner. " _Mehmet_!"

 

With a bright smile, he reached out a hand to help her up. Mehmet, skinny and stiff in his movements, had light eyes and was a head taller than her, but 3 years older. He was engaged to marry a village girl named Jana in only a few weeks. He flashed an apologetic smile at her. "Sorry Katara, but you  _wanted_  me to help you practice."

 

Rising, she brushed snow off of her clothes, mock glaring at him. "Yeah, I said  _help_  me, not beat me up." She faced him again. "It's fine. Whatever. Let's go again."

 

" _Again_?" He raised a quizzical brow. "You know there's such a thing as practicing  _too_  much, right? You've been here since dawn, Katara. Are you waiting for Hahn? He's on hunting duty."

 

"No." She blushed, before frowning at him. "How do you know about Hahn and I?"

 

He laughed quietly. "I think the entire village knows about it, with the way Hahn was talking. I think he's more excited than you are."

 

She turned from him, suddenly shy. "Everyone knows he proposed?"

 

"Oh  _absolutely_." He chuckled, "And everyone also knows about the Hana Matsuri."

 

She inhaled sharply at the reminder, looking around the training room at the others in the outdoor arena. Most of them had arrived at dawn to begin running, (her grandfather implemented their punishment from weeks ago into the actual training regimen), but even in the early afternoon, they'd all head home at least once for lunch.

 

But not Katara.

 

She'd been here all day, from sunrise, as she had been for the past week and a half, barely taking breaks. As a result, she'd gone hungry for a while, losing enough weight to become almost unhealthily skinny, barely eating breakfast, and picking at her dinner, but training for most of the day. Her nerves made her more jittery and snappish towards others, using harsh words when she didn't really mean to.

 

"You can't be serious. That's supposed to be a secret."

 

He chuckled. "I think we would have noticed the gigantic Fire Nation ship docked at the Northern Port eventually. We're all family Katara. And part of being family means-,"

 

"—nosing into each other's business.  _I know_." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Her expression sobered. "They haven't said anything about it."

 

"That's because everyone knows that you and Hahn are perfect for each other."

 

"Not according to some people." She grumbled, watching the door. "My mother thinks I should give the Fire Nation princes a chance, but she doesn't get it! I don't  _know_  them."

 

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, kind eyes meeting hers. "Is that what's really bothering you?" Mehmet gestured around them. "We're all worried about you. Sokka especially."

 

She looked across the area at her brother in the midst of practice, as he struck the head of a training dummy clumsily with the butt of his spear before circling around and trying again on the other side.

 

She shook her head, watching as her brother tried again unsuccessfully and landed on his rear. "He hasn't said..."

 

Mehmet let out a quiet laugh. "Well  _duh_ , he's your brother. He's not going to tell you how much he cares."

 

She sighed, wringing her hands. A nervous habit. "Okay, fine you caught me. I'm not really practicing…I'm  _hiding_."

 

"Hiding?" He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well…," She folded her arms over her chest. "My mom said the Fire Nation was coming sometime between last week and this week, so I thought-,"

 

"You'd just hide out  _here_  and never ever have to meet them." He gave her a knowing look. " _Katara_ -,"

 

She threw her hands up. "I know, I  _know_. I'm going to have to see them eventually. Mom says that Prince Zuko is the only one near my age, so I should focus on getting him to like me. But this is  _so_ _demeaning_!"

 

"What do you mean?" He reached for the pitcher of water now frozen, quickly un-freezing it and pouring them both a drink. "I think it would be exciting. We've never met people from the Fire Nation before."

 

Her expression turned stony. "I mean, I'm supposed to just sit there acting all demure and quiet and flirtatiously giggle at everything he says while I  _wait_  for him to select me, like a  _cow_  that's for sale." She sniffed, taking a long drink.

 

Her hands balled into fists. "It's ridiculous! Mom says that if I'm selected I  _must_  submit to their laws and customs. As if my choices, mind and culture don't matter. It's like...the only thing I'm going to be there for is how many royal  _babies_  I can give them."

 

Mehmet shook his head. "Katara I'm sure you don't have to stay if you're that unhappy."

 

"But their laws, and customs...what if they have a law that says 'No waterbending allowed' what do I do then huh?"

 

"I'm sure the royal family is understanding, Katara."

 

"Besides..." She added sadly, "I just wanted time to figure Hahn out."

 

"Figure him out?"

 

Her eyes lowered to the ground, and she began wringing her hands again. "I haven't seen him in a week. He's always on guard duty, and when he isn't, he's barely spoken to me. Most times he won't even look at me. I mean I know we're not supposed to be speaking anyway, but still, you'd think he'd have at least tried to get a message to me or something."

"Maybe your parents have forbidden it?"

 

"They  _wouldn't_ -would they?" She shook her head. "But if he truly loved me then he'd-"

 

" _Hey_ , you two lazybones over there!  _Slacking_   _off_ , are you?" The sharp voice of her grandfather broke off whatever Katara was going to say next. The old man marched over to them, displeasure and irritation written all over his face. "The time you spend chit-chatting is time you could be  _improving_! Get back to work!"

 

"Sorry Master Pakku." The two said in unison, bowing, looking thoroughly chastised.

 

They started off back to join the others in their training, but Pakku stopped Katara with a heavy hand on her shoulder. Mehmet turned. "Is something wrong Master Pakku?" The young man asked.

 

"No." the old man said simply, before turning Katara to face him. " _I_  will be Katara's sparring partner for today. "

 

Katara blinked, aghast. " _You_?" Her mouth dropped open in shock.

 

Her grandfather nodded simply. "If our Cheiftess thinks that  _I'm_  going to send  _my_  youngest grandchild to the Fire Nation  _without_  making sure that she can take care of herself against all those  _hot-heads_  over there, then  _she's_  got another thing coming."

Katara shuddered as anxiety pulsed through her veins when she saw Pakku drop into a preparation stance. She hesitated-this was her grandfather-the most powerful waterbender in the tribe. How could she even have a hope of-

 

 _No, Katara_.

 

 _If Pakku offered the challenge, he must think you're ready. He must think you can do this._  She told herself.

 

She brought her arms up, widening her feet. Ready for him to strike. Pakku's lips curled into a smirk.

 

_And I can._

* * *

**Zuko**

* * *

Outside of the chief's home stood two people waiting for them as they alighted off the sled. A man and woman, both in dark blue parkas with silver moons embroidered along the shoulders, hem and sleeves stood waiting for them at the chief's home as they alighted off the sled. Looking around, Zuko was thoroughly unimpressed with his surroundings. The village was quaint enough, very simple, very domestic. But shouldn't the leader of a people be a bit more opulent? More ostentatious?

 

Turning back to the couple after helping his mother off the sled, he took them in as well, noticing how their parkas seemed so much more well-made, with cloth much thicker than theirs to keep out the cold.. They both had on thick pants and wide, flat boots though the woman, Cheiftess Kya he supposed, wore a parka that was long enough to come mid-calf. In her hands she held a thick black bundle of cloth, perhaps a hand warmer of sorts.

 

"Kya!" Zuko's mother let go of his hand and rushed forward to embrace the Cheiftess, causing her to nearly drop the bundle she had in her hand. Pulling back out of the hug, she added. "It has been  _too long_ since I've seen you, my friend."

 

"Indeed." The Cheiftess nodded. "It has been  _much_  too long."

 

She had kind eyes and a bright smile as she looked at his mother. On the journey to the southern water tribe, his mother had explained the extent of her relationship with the younger woman, about how they'd grown close during the wedding of Uncle Iroh and then remained in contact for several years afterward. They'd sounded very close. Zuko narrowed his eyes at his mother's back. So  _that's_  why she was so dead-set on getting Katara in the Hana Matsuri.

 

"Do you  _see_  the  _Cheiftess_?" Lu Ten murmured in his ear, leaning over to him. "Hakoda's a lucky man. Hope the  _daughter_  looks like that."

 

"I thought you said she was too young for you." Zuko whispered back.

 

" _She_   _is_." He insisted quietly, patting Zuko on the back heartily. Zuko tried not to cough. "For you, cousin, for  _you_."

 

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his cousin, but Lu Ten didn't notice, because he was already stepping forward to introduce himself.

 

Lu Ten wasn't wrong. Cheiftess Kya was a  _very_  attractive woman, her skin was a dusky brown complexion that spoke of warmth and comfort, and her eyes were the most crystal blue he'd ever seen. They were as bright as they sky on a clear summer's day, and shone with the same intensity. Chief Hakoda was much sterner, his mouth was set in a hard line as he appraised them, eyes analyzing the exchange between the two women before finding Zuko's gaze. His eyes were darker than his wife's but no less intense. It seemed like the chief was tying to stare into his very soul and determine who he really was. Zuko shifted under the commanding contemplation. Zuko looked away first, uncomfortable.

 

Zuko didn't look up again as the rest of his family were introduced until he heard his name called.

 

"—And this is my cousin Zuko,"

 

Lu Ten was gesturing towards him and Zuko jolted, clumsily making his way forward, bowing before the tribe leaders. Lu Ten continued with mirth in his voice. "I'm afraid that he will be the one to woo your daughter. Women of the Water Tribe are far much more than I can handle." The Crown Prince added, subtly showing that he wouldn't try and pursue the young girl.

 

"I'm aware, Prince Lu Ten." Kya answered. Her voice surrounded him in velvet warmth, reminding him of his own mother. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was beaming, one hand still tightly clasping the Cheiftess' hand. Zuko couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so  _happy_. He vowed to see more of his mother's smiling face in the days to come. Suddenly, Cheiftess Kya's gaze turned sharply to Yue, standing apart from the rest of them, but watching the exchange nonetheless. "Thank you, Senior Priestess. Your duties have been fulfilled."

 

For a moment it looked like Yue was about to say something, a look of irritation crossing her features, but she only bowed, probably thinking better of it, and turned around with a huff, walking off towards a big stone building in the distance.

 

Only Lu Ten watched her go.

 

Turning back to him again, he felt the Cheiftess appraise him with motherly eyes. "What do you think of our village, Prince Zuko?"

 

"I— _well —_ From the little I've seen of it," He started, trying to figure out what to say so he didn't upset anyone. What could he say?  _It's small. It's cold. I have no idea why anyone would live on this frozen crap?_ "I believe it's quite… _different_  from our home—Not different in a  _bad_   _way_ —I mean…," He trailed off, unsure how to continue. The Cheiftess only watched him expectantly. Zuko heard Azula snicker behind him.

 

"I…what I'm trying to say is…that I look forward to seeing how our peoples are both similar and different."

 

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with his fumbled answer. "As do I, Prince Zuko. As do I." Then, holding her arms out, she thrust the bundle into his hands. "This is for you, Prince Zuko. My daughter made it as a welcoming gift."

 

Unfolding it, Zuko realized that it wasn't a handwarmer at all, it was a fur-lined cloak, a black wolf pelt at the collar, with a thick black cloth trailing down towards his feet and a silver ribbon to tie it closed. It smelled like leather, smoke, and surprisingly sweet honey. But it also smelled of winter, of the cold that came with ice and snow.

 

"Well?" His mother asked, smiling brightly. Lu Ten also wore a smirk on his face, teasing in his eyes. Ozai's face was impassive. Azula had this bitter look about her, glaring at him as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to snatch the cloak and wear it herself or burn the thing.

 

 _Well?_ Zuko looked at them dumbly, still holding the cloak in his hands.

 

"Don't just stand there, Zuko." His mother added impatiently, but happily still. "Try it on!"

 

Willing himself not to blush for being so obtuse, Zuko threw the cloak around his shoulders. All the scents enveloped him at once, ash, leather and honey. But no winter. Cheiftess Kya must have had it resting on hot coals before they'd come because it was warm,  _very_   _warm_  and it chased the cold away from his bones. Someone actually  _made_  this for him? Someone  _actually_  took the time out of their day to do something on  _his_  behalf? That hadn't happened in a very, very long time. Not since he was a child. And that certainly conflicted with Yue's portrayals of Katara as a selfish person. He didn't realize that he was smiling or that his cheeks were red until his mother's laugh peeled over him.

 

"I think he likes it, Kya."

 

He looked up at the Chief and Cheiftess, who were waiting expectantly for his reply. Clearing his throat, he tried to convey his appreciation without sounding like a total sap. "Um…Cheiftess Kya, Chief Hakoda…thank you. I don't know what to say." He smoothed the soft cloth down with his hands, feeling uncomfortable. "This is very high quality, your daughter's craftmanship is…extraordinary."

 

Kya laughed. Even the stone-faced Chief's began to crack a smile.

 

"Well," The girl's mother was saying. "She did have  _some_  help. Some of the finer stiches requires a more experienced hand than a girl of 15 could possess."

 

_Well that explains it then._

 

"Very true," Ursa nodded in agreement before looking past the Water Tribe couple. "But where  _is_  Katara?"

 

Hakoda and Kya turned towards each other, a troubled look on their faces.

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

 

 

His hands push forward aggressively, the water he controls responds in kind and rushes violently at her, flooding her senses with roar and spray. Her breaths quicken, heart pounding, her fingers twitching, itching to move, trying to stop block the wave of water, but the wall of ice Katara put up shattered, throwing her back and it knocked the wind out of her, shaking her and forcing Katara to her knees. She could hear her opponent chuckle with mirth.

 

They'd been at it for nearly an hour and a half, the other students had already stopped training and had begun to watch them spar, crowding around the edges of the mats like a circus performance at the marketplace. Master Pakku  _wouldn't_  go down without a fight, and Katara had to give him one.

 

The others around cheered— _for_  her or  _against_  her, she couldn't tell—but the sounds died against the volume of her heart's own drumming beat in her chest. Warm breath escaped her lips, turning to ice as the fierce wind blew through the holes in the roof. She wasn't cold—no, her blood was fire, burning with the passion to succeed. She looked up at the Master.

 

"Ready to give up?" He asked, breaking form and smirking at her with knowingly dark eyes.

 

She inhaled deeply, the cold air flew into her lungs, chilling her veins. Rising to her feet, only a  _bit_  unsteady now, she could feel the coolness flowing through her body, from her fingers to her feet, as she stared her opponent down. She shifted to the balls of her feet, balancing her weight on her toes, anticipating,  _dreading_ , waiting for this test to resume.

 

" _Not_   _yet_." She breathed out, though her body ached.

 

Pakku smiled—he approved of her desire to continue, and resumed his stance, a cobra poised to strike. She blinked rapidly, searching her mind.  _winding_   _river_ —blocked by  _water_   _dragon_. The stance and its counter flashed through her mind. She moved when he did, his arms forming the motions as she quickly prepared her counter, blocking the water whip he sent her way, twisting it around to attack him instead.

 

But he was ready, and her arms were getting sore. The whip didn't have enough strength to knock him off balance. He moved around her, and she followed in turn, focusing on each other's arms and legs, looking for signs of movement or preparation.

 

"You're going to have to strike  _eventually_ , Katara." Pakku said snidely, arms behind his back as they continued to circle around. "Not just react."

 

Taunts…still more taunts? Hadn't she proven herself yet?

 

Her muscles ached, pulsing with anguish and she shook them a little to relieve the tension. He laughed again. Was he mocking her? Frustration coiled in her chest and blood pounded in her ears as she tried to remember Pakku's lessons, now half-forgotten in the heat of the fight.

 

" _Waterbenders adjust how we behave depending on the environment we're in. We…adapt. I've tried to teach this to the best of my students, but none have grasped it."_

 

" _The best waterbenders are_ _not_ _those who know the most forms, or who have been fighting the longest. The best waterbenders are the ones who have adaptation down to an_ _instinct_ _."_

 

And suddenly, it clicked. She'd been on the defensive for most of the fight; he'd attacked, she'd parried and retaliated, but she never initiated an attack herself.

 

She couldn't outmaneuver him, he'd only anticipate or counter. She'd have to surprise him. She looked around as they paced, their choreographed dance traced in the lines drawn in the of snow that'd settled in. It crunched softly beneath her feet, packing together under her weight, but was soft enough that she slid when she took a step too quickly.

 

 _Adaptation_ …

 

This dance had to end. She breathed again, shifted, and the snow on the ground behind Pakku rose in the air. Hands trembling, with a shout of exertion she pulled it towards her, the snow crashing into him like a heavy snowball, sending him face first onto the snow-covered ground. And then, all was quiet. No one spoke. No one moved, barely even breathed. Even the onlookers had an unnatural silence about them. Uneasiness washed over Katara as her heart sped up, beating faster as anxiety coursed through her veins. Had she over stepped? Done something wrong?

 

And then…laughter. She looked towards the throng of other students, but they were still eerily silent, their collective eyes staring, shocked at the old man lying on the ground.

 

Pakku was…laughing?

 

If she really thought about it, the rise and fall of his chest accompanied by what sounded like gasps and wheezing could be  _considered_  laughter…but the sound was closer to a cough, as if the skill was dry and cracked from underuse. And still…this was  _Pakku_! The man who never laughed or smiled. His students all glanced about uneasily as the instructor raised himself up on his elbows, glaring at his students.

 

"Will one of you idiots stop  _staring_  at me like I've got 3 heads and  _help_   _me_   _up_?"

 

Katara joined by Sokka hurried over and pulled the old man onto his feet, steadying him. He brushed the snow off his legs and coat, and she worried that she'd be yelled at, but his eyes were bright with excitement.

 

"Master Pakku," She started to say, "Are you all right?"

 

"All right?" He asked. He gave another short, breathy laugh that sounded more like a wheeze. "I'm more than all right, I'm fine! I haven't been toppled like that in nearly 23 years!" The students, Katara included, looked positively shocked at what he was telling them. He faced her, dark eyes meeting her bright blue ones. "You've done well, Katara. I'm proud of you."

 

Everyone gasped before erupting into cheers, the boys that she had class with everyday looking at with eyes filled with happiness and a twinge of jealousy. Katara shrugged at them before turning to her brother.

 

"Never thought I'd see the day." Sokka laughed, picking her up in a hug. "You actually got the old man to be  _nice_! How did you do it? Bribery? Did you threaten to cancel his grump of the month club membership?"

 

" _Hey!_ " Pakku said, whacking Sokka on the shoulder. "I'm  _always_ nice. And I'm  _not_ that old you little cretin." But he smiled at them and wheezed out a laugh again. Suddenly, the laughter died down as Pakku's head lifted over theirs, towards the door.

 

Katara turned and felt her stomach plummet into her shoes. Standing there were her mother, father and what looked to be the entire Royal family of the Fire Nation.

 

Pakku's expression grew dark as he stared the intruders down.

 

"Well, it appears we have visitors."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a huge chapter mix up and I forgot to upload this one! So sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Nations meet and it doesn't go as well as everyone would like.

**Katara**

 

Katara couldn't stop staring at them, the Fire Nation, standing apart from the crowd in red coats that looked more decorative than practical. They too seemed to be judging her, appraising her just as she'd feared. Like one would do at a market. Well she wasn't going to be bid on, not by anyone. Some faces were kind, Katara recognized the woman, Princess Ursa from the miniature painting of her mother's. She assumed the man standing next to her was her husband. He was also staring at her, but in a disinterested way that belied interest. He was…unsettling.

 

But Prince Zuko was—

 

 _The cloak. He's wearing the cloak!_ –Was the first thing she thought as she looked at him. He was standing there with a sort of sheepish expression, not saying a word, but not hiding his gaze either. How could he wear it? Where would he have gotten it from? The corners of her mouth turned down as she let out a sigh of frustration. The only one who knew was her mother and she wouldn't betray her confidence like that. She wouldn't.

 

 _That's not for you_.

 

"Katara, Sokka," Her mother called, "Come introduce yourselves."

 

Letting go of Sokka, Katara inched forward at a snail's pace, fingers balled tightly into fists, unsure whether it was nerves or irritation that drove her forward. Stopping a few meters away she bowed. "Your highnesses."

 

A young man with a beard stepped forward. He had kind golden eyes and an easy-going smile that spoke of reassurance, but Katara wasn't having any of it. "Princess Katara, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lu Ten." He said with a cheeriness in his voice that bordered on laughter. "My Uncle, Prince Ozai, and Aunt, Princess Ursa." She bowed to them, before Lu Ten gestured to the two younger people on his left. "My cousins, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula."

 

_Azula. She must be the daughter of the concubine._

 

"It's nice to meet you." She said, although right now it was anything but nice.  _He's wearing the cloak I made for Hahn!_  She raged internally, a small grimace on her face but knew for the sake of her people she couldn't let them think badly of her.

 

"Your granddaughter does you credit, Master Pakku." Prince Ozai murmured quietly, looking at Katara, evaluating her. His gaze was cold, uncomfortable to linger under. Katara averted her eyes, but she could still feel that disturbing stare on her face. "She was near perfection."

 

"There's no such thing as perfection." Katara blurted out, turning back to them, cheeks reddening as she did so. Her eyes flicked towards Pakku at her side. "Or so my grandfather tells me."

 

"So it would seem." Ozai's lip curled into a smile, but it didn't make her feel any more reassured under his taciturn stare. "Of course, perfection isn't possible for  _everyone_ —only the select  _few_ ," Prince Ozai was saying, those cold eyes seeming to chill her where she stood. "But everyone can  _try_ , wouldn't you agree?"

 

Sucking in air, Katara raised her chin high as she stared at the prince.  _I'm not going to let you intimidate me_. "It depends on the situation, sir. Perfection might not be necessary. There can be important lessons learned from mistakes. Lessons that could lead you to something better than you originally intended."

 

"True enough..." He said, but the words were soft. If she were reading his expression accurately, the Fire Lord's brother looked almost… _impressed_  by what she said. If the beaming smile on Princess Ursa's face was anything to go by, then she  _definitely_  answered the question well. Was that supposed to be a test? _Already_? Just what was this family getting at? "Perhaps you and my daughter, Princess Azula might like to spar sometime?"

 

"I um…I would like that, Prince Ozai." Katara answered, a polite smile on her face. She had no interest in sparring with a concubine's daughter. It seemed like Azula didn't have any interest in sparring with her as well, letting out a scoff and rolling her eyes before turning away.

 

"Katara," Her mother said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "When you and Sokka are finished helping your grandfather clean up, I would like for you to go to the temple and fetch Yue."

 

"Both of us? Why can't just  _Katara_  go? It's so  _far_ —," Sokka began to interrupt but was silenced by the dark look on their mother's face.

 

"I would like for this to be a  _family_  affair." The Chieftess continued before turning to Princess Ursa with a smile. "That should give you all sufficient time to freshen up and relax before dinner tonight. You'll be staying in our home for the evening, as well."

 

"I look forward to it." Princess Ursa smiled again, as the two mothers clasped hands and walked through the doorway between the walls. The rest of the family followed suit, but not before giving her one last look. Prince Zuko and Lu Ten lingered especially long, their expressions unreadable, but Lu Ten looked much kinder than Zuko. He looked suspicious of her, his clear golden eyes drawing tight with apprehension.

 

But finally, they were gone too, the long train of the cloak around Zuko's shoulders— _the wrong shoulders_ —trailing on the ground behind them. As soon as they were out the door, Katara breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know that she'd been holding in. It felt like gloom had been lifted off her shoulders. Mehmet jogged up to her, followed by a bunch of the other boys in the waterbending and weaponry advanced classes. "Did you see how they were staring at you?" Mehmet asked her, a couple of the boys nodded. "It's a good thing Hahn wasn't here to see that. He wouldn't have been happy."

 

"I guess…" She murmured.

_Why_ wasn't _he here?_

 

**Lu Ten**

 

_Father and Mother,_

_The Water Tribe does not have a palace, but Princess Katara says that what they lack in opulence and extravagance, they make up for with simplicity. What I "apparently" mistake for a cramped, restricted, and cluttered living space, Princess Katara refers to it as being—cozy. Honestly, it makes me wonder how they get anything done._

_I imagine Mother, you will be pleased to know that their home is made of stone (imported from the Earth Kingdom of course) so your only son will not be sleeping in the snow. They call their dining room the Hall, although it is not large by any means. It also doubles as a place where they receive members of their people. It is roughly the size of your bedroom, and from there, one has access to all of the sleeping chambers of the family which are in very close proximity to one another, only separated by a hallway or two. There are no guards and they don't lock their doors. It is a wonder that there are no thefts in the night. Strange customs, here._

_There are no servants here. I know. I almost can't believe it either. You can't imagine my surprise as we stood there gaping in open-mouthed silence as the Water Tribe royal family did menial tasks such as setting up the dining table or washing dishes. They all worked as a unit, tasks being completed thoughtlessly, as though they'd done it for decades, which they probably have. No task was too small—Prince Sokka was wiping down the tables, while his father brought cushions for all of us to recline on before bringing in the tables from a spare room. Still I cannot believe it._

_I am writing now as dinner will be prepared shortly—apparently Chieftess Kya and Princess Katara will cook it themselves. Azula complains relentlessly about being poisoned. I told her to keep quiet or I was letting the polar bear dog eat her as a snack. I do not think she believed me, but she remains quiet all the same. Tiang was not allowed inside the village._

_As for our sleeping arrangements—_

 

The very thought of the room arrangements made him cringe, and he hesitated to write it down on paper. There was limited space—the Water Tribe didn't have enough stone to give each of them their own room. He didn't mind sharing a room with Zuko, they'd done things like that all the time as children.  _That_ , was no big deal. But Ursa and Ozai…Lu Ten couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the two share a room, much less a  _bed_. For that matter the Water Tribe didn't use beds. They used thin mattresses on the floor with blankets and furs to keep out the cold once the fires went out. Perhaps the reason the Water tribe had so many children been because living in such a cold climate required exchanging body heat often. If that were the case, then Lu Ten might not mind the frigid temperatures so much, as long as he had a warm body next to him.

 

Azula had to sleep in Katara's room, something the young girl complained about incessantly. At first, Katara looked like she was anticipating it, like she was excited even, but the more Azula complained, the more the girl's cheerful smile wore down into a look of stress and dismay. He'd tried to make her comfortable, by saying that Azula's complaining would tire her out so fast she'd hardly even notice the girl was there, but Katara's spirits did not cheer.

 

Lu Ten also noticed the way Water Tribe girl looked at Zuko, like the poor boy had killed her pet or something. Heh. Maybe she  _had_  killed her favorite pet to make that cloak. It wouldn't be the first strange thing to happen since coming here. And Yue—no he wouldn't put her in the letter. But if those eyes she gave him when she arrived were any indication, Lu Ten was sure that this girl would make a lasting impression in his quest to appreciate all that the Water Tribe had to offer.

 

"Prince Lu Ten?" A light voice stopped his thoughts. S _peak of her and she shall appear._ He looked up, and his breath caught as her bright blue eyes stared down at him. The white of her hair glowed in the torchlight, framing her face so that so that she looked like a goddess come to life. Setting aside the pen and paper, Lu Ten moved away from the frigid wall of the room he was to share that night with Zuko. He grinned at her, pleased with the pink tinge to her cheeks.

 

Lu Ten groaned as he began to rise, frowning as he did so. It seemed the cold had made his limbs stiff and moving painful. Moving beside her, he asked "Is there anything I can do for you, Yue?"

 

"No," She replied, gesturing to the double doors. "I was sent to fetch you. Dinner will be ready shortly."

 

"Oh, is it?" At her nod, they began to walk out of the room.

 

"Writing a novel?" She asked.

 

"No," He chuckled, "A letter to my parents."

 

Lu Ten opened the door allowing her to pass. She smelled like ice and cold, like the wintery mint of ice wine as it warmed your nose and cooled your tongue. They walked along the narrow hallway, the dark stone imposing and enclosing, seeming to force the pair into closer and closer proximity with one another.

 

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be sitting across from you this evening." She said quietly, eyes flashing quickly to his face and then away.

"I don't mind, in fact, I'm sure my meal will be made all the better with your lovely visage in front of me." He quipped lightly. "Though I fear my thoughts may take an impure turn in your presence."

 

The girl stopped in her tracks for a moment, breath coming in quick pants, the sweetest hint of red on her flushed cheeks.

_Oh, I am good_.

 

But she recovered quickly, and the hooded look she sent him was almost enough to stop  _him_  in his tracks. Almost.

 

"Well," She said lowly after a moment. "When such temptations are so insistent, why deny them?"

 

"I thought priestesses were supposed to be chaste and all that." He let the thought linger, giving her one last chance to back out before things went too far. Before  _he_  went too far.

 

But then came the slight upturn of her pink lips, the smoothness and confidence with which she spoke igniting something with in him as soon as the blasphemous words left her sinful mouth.

 

"Chastity is overrated."

 

* * *

**Ursa**

* * *

 

 

  

"Are you sure you won't let me help you?" Ursa questioned her friend for what must have been the hundredth time that evening.

 

But Kya, like she always did, gave Ursa only an appreciative glance before turning back to the hot stove. Ursa felt so useless in this kitchen, with nothing to do but watch Kya and Katara, sweat beading on their brows as they cooked a hearty meal for ten people. Kya's father-in law, Master Pakku, wouldn't be joining them for dinner, citing their presence as crowding. He would instead be dining with another distant relative of his in a village over. Katara was distant from her mother, answering the woman's requests with barely a two-word answer. A dim look was painted on the girl's face, and there would be occasional spots of bitterness and anger simmering below the surface. Ursa wondered if her presence truly offended the girl so much, if she had, surely Kya would have said something, right?

 

It was sweltering in this kitchen, as fried meat and stews in large pots boiling over large fires created a pleasant but thick and heavy air in the room. The smoke funneled out through chimneys strategically placed around the area, but the kitchen was cramped even without it. There was a lot of food present, stored for the winter months that were soon approaching. Even if she did help, what was the point, she wouldn't know what to do and in any event, would probably mess something up. Even Princess Katara moved around the kitchen like it was second nature, with a sixth sense to know when meat was done but not blackened or which pots needed to simmer longer or be taken off the fire. The art of cooking was a skill that Ursa had lost years ago, and while she missed the creativity it brought, she couldn't help but feel that she didn't miss making her own meals.

 

"There," Kya said, rising from her seated position as the last of the stew was ready. She offered Ursa an apologetic smile. "All done."

 

"I just wish I could…" Ursa didn't finish, but had a feeling that Kya knew what she was talking about anyway. There were so many things she wished she could do again.

 

"I know. You will." The other woman said, patting Ursa on the shoulder. Her hands were warm. "One day." Turning to her daughter who had gathered the plates and bowls necessary, she said, "Go gather Sokka and the Princes. If they want to eat, they need to help." The young girl nodded and quickened out the door.

 

"You didn't let  _me_  help." Ursa protested.

 

" _You_  are my friend, and my guest." Kya joked with a laugh. "Not a lazy prince. Come, at least you can help me with this."

 

Kya briefly explained that they'd be sealing the pots with lids before stacking them, making them easier to carry while still retaining their hot temperature.

 

Once she'd gone, Kya turned back to her, sympathy written all over her face.

 

"About the sleeping arrangements…I know—,"

 

Ursa tried to keep the resentment from coloring the otherwise happy mood. "I—it'll be fine. I'm sure of it. We've  _pretended_  before." Ursa waved her off. "Though I'm thankful Lu Ten made Tiang stay on the ship, I doubt I could stomach it if she joined his bed while I was still in the room."

 

"Has it gotten so bad?"

 

Ursa let out the sigh of a weary wife, who'd grown both  _sick of_  and  _used_   _to_ her husband's infidelity. "Honestly? I think they forget I'm even t _here_ , half the time. You should have seen them—actually maybe you shouldn't. Instead of treating this as a way to strengthen ties with other nations, I think Tiang perceives it as a private pleasure cruise for just the two of them—and the rest of us are stowaways that just so happened to tag along like extra luggage." Ursa finished her sentence bitterly, damning the tears that came to her eyes.

 

Kya looked like she didn't know what to say in that moment, sympathy and irritation crossing her features for the briefest of seconds. It's not like she could offer Ursa any words of advice, her marriage was the most happy and stable one she'd ever seen. The utter  _devotion_  in the way Hakoda looked at his wife was something to be envied, and an undeniable spot of jealousy wormed its way into Ursa's heart. The Fire Princess hadn't known that so much love could pass between a couple long after their children had grown up. It was more than simple affection or companionship, it was that they were two separate parts of a whole that found completion in their unity.

 

Shaking the tense moment off, Ursa nudged her friend as she'd hefted another heavy pot into her arms to join the others on the table. "What do you think about the two of them?" Ursa gestured knowingly at the door.

 

"Who, Katara and Zuko?" Her friend asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow before letting out a sigh. "Oh, I think it may be wishful thinking on our parts, Ursa."

 

"I wasn't going to mention it to you, but when Katara saw Zuko wearing the cloak, instead of being happy, she looked—," Ursa cut off, unable to describe the mixture of vehemence and pain in that young girl's eyes.

 

"Betrayed?" There was a mother's pain in Kya's voice as Ursa nodded in agreement. The last of the pots stacked and loaded, ready to be carted out whenever the boys arrived. The two women straightened before leaning against the bench, the heat from the food at their backs.

 

"Well… _yes._ "

A guilty expression came over her friend's face. "I fear that has more to do with my poor understanding of my daughter, than any mistake your son did." She swallowed, seemingly trying to find the right words to say. "You see, there is a boy in the village, that my daughter has had a crush on for some time now. I'm not even sure how long, myself."

Ah.

"And you think she made the cloak for  _him_ , and not Zuko?"

Kya nodded half-heartedly. "I'm almost positive of it now after seeing her face. It's common here for engaged people to exchange gifts as a way to cement their future marriage and devotion to each other. The boy usually carves a betrothal necklace of a stone that he has found himself, with some inscription meaningful to them both—," Here her hand went absentmindedly to her neckline, fingering the own beautiful turquoise stone that was around her own neck.

 

It was plain as day the way Kya valued and loved this necklace that her husband had carved. Again, Ursa couldn't fight the jealousy that had burrowed it's way under her skin at Kya's words. She hadn't felt that way in a long, long time. And it was likely that she never would again. But that was fine— _She was_ fine. Though it was more to convince herself not to break down again, than it was actually based in truth.

 

"She will wear this for life. As a child, Yue once called it a collar, but Katara always saw it in a more  _romantic_  light. Ultimately it could be passed down to her own daughter one day, or a son to give to his own beloved."

 

"And the boy receives a cloak," Ursa said, willing to turn the conversation, and her thoughts away from Kya's happily married life. "Which we gave to Zuko."

 

"Or something like that—yes," Kya heaved a long breath. "But you didn't give it to him, _I did._ And Katara will never forgive me for it."

 

As if called by her very name, Katara burst through the doors with a very disgruntled Sokka and a confused Zuko trailing behind her. The girl looked frustrated, and her brother even more so. Gesturing to the pots that the two adult women had stacked, Katara's hands fell to her hips.

 

"See, Prince Zuko? Now do you believe me?" The girl snapped much more harshly than Ursa expected. Perhaps Kya was right, and Katara did harbor resentment over the cloak.

 

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you." Zuko said right back, a hard edge beginning to creep into his voice. "I said that I  _can't_  believe you expect me to  _help."_

 

"Oh dear, manual labor." Katara retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "How dreadful."

 

Kya moved closer to her daughter with gentle admonishment. "Now Katara, in any other situation, Prince Zuko would be right. He is a guest in this house and guests—,"

 

"Should be treated like they don't have any arms or legs of their own?" Katara's eyes were hard as she stared up at her mother, that simmering anger was getting ready to burst, and spirits help those who stood near her. Kya's blue eyes looked wounded, hurt by her daughter's response. "You  _do_  have working arms and legs Prince Zuko? You're fully capable of movement?"

 

"Katara you're being too harsh." Sokka chimed in, a disapproving look on his face as he stared at his sister. "I've been talking with Prince Zuko and he's a halfway decent guy—,"

 

"Gee,  _thanks_." Zuko rolled his eyes, but Sokka continued

 

"And he  _is_  a guest, and Mom always says guests shouldn't have to do stuff like this." Sokka shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

 

"Oh you mean the stuff that  _we do every day_?" Katara wasn't up for placation, cheeks red with anger, willing to see this argument through to the end. "Stuff that apparently he's  _too_   _good_  for?" A fire burned in Katara's eyes that both frightened and impressed Ursa. Should this girl come to the Fire Nation, she'd make a worthy opponent for all who opposed her, but…such a fire like that was also the source of her fear. Who knows what trouble she'd get into.

 

Zuko laughed a bit, but it was an arrogant, mocking laugh. Ursa's eyes narrowed at her son. "Where I come from, we have servants to do this menial work  _for_  us. We're not like  _you_." She felt her mouth drop open in shock as her son began speaking. Ursa couldn't bear to look at Kya, to see the disappointment etched in her face. "And if you wanted help so badly, why didn't you ask Azula as well? Seems to me that she's got perfectly good arms and legs. Is it because that only men are supposed to do stuff like this?"

 

Katara blinked in confusion. "That's not it—,"

 

"Or is that you just wanted  _me_  to do the heavy lifting?" This last question from her son was filled with more vitriol than Ursa had ever heard her son direct at a stranger.

 

 

"Speaking of which, where  _is_  Lu Ten?" Ursa asked, finally noticing the Crown Princes' absence.

 

 

 

"No idea." Zuko answered her gruffly, but his eyes were on Katara the whole time. "But  _you_  didn't answer my question."

 

 

 

"My  _Mom_  asked for your help, not me. How is she supposed to know that Princess Azula is just as strong as you are? Huh?" She stepped closer to Zuko, hands still on her hips. "Besides, we've just cooked for  _hours_  for  _ten_   _people_  and we  _might_  be a little  _tired_. Ever think of that? And maybe we don't have  _servants_  but that's because we're  _capable_  of doing things on our own  _without_  the help! That's the way it's always been!"

 

" _Katara_." Kya's voice was full of disappointment. "How can you speak that way? You're making an awful first impression. This isn't the way we act to guests and people we don't know. Apologize to our guests. Now."

 

"And it doesn't matter if we're guests or not, Zuko." Ursa chimed in, also disappointed in her son who uncomfortably shied away from her gaze. "Chief Hakoda and Chieftess Kya have been kind enough to let us into their home for the night, when we could have spent it in the snow. We should be willing to do whatever we can to lighten their burden."

 

"We  _all_  will help." Kya admonished, "Even you Sokka, and Princess Azula once I fetch her."

 

"I have to help  _too_?" Sokka looked positively stunned. "That's not even fair I wasn't the one getting yelled at."

 

"Sokka, you will  _help_. Katara,  _you_  are not to leave this room until you apologize." That was all Kya said before picking up a heavy pot and striding out of the room with a determined gait, not looking back.

 

To their credit, Zuko  _and_  Katara did look properly chastised, their eyes having found a sudden affection for the floor. They stood almost still as statues, refusing to look up at either each other or the people around them. Ursa crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"Prince Sokka, please join your mother."

 

Sokka gaped at her. "And miss this? I need blackmail material." At this, Katara's head snapped up to glare at her brother. Whatever look he saw there must have changed his mind because before she could say anything he backed out of the room, reaching for a pan of meat as he went. "Alright, Alright, I'm going, I'm going…"

 

She waited until the door had closed behind them. "Now as for the  _two_  of you." She said harshly, turning back to them. Again, they looked uncomfortable. "Princess Katara I have no authority over you, but  _you_ Zuko? My own son? That is  _not_  how you were raised, to behave with such a conceited and disrespectful attitude."

 

Zuko looked up and pointed at the princess opposite him. "Mom,  _she_  started it."

 

"It doesn't matter who  _started it_. What matters is that  _you know better than that_. And Princess Katara, I would wager your mother would say the exact same thing." From the dismayed look in Katara's eyes, Ursa would bet that she was right. Her hand came up to rub the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache burn behind her eyes. "Now, we're not leaving here until I can rest assured that we will all make it through tonight in  _one piece_."

 

Seconds seemed like hours as she waited for the two to say something. But they didn't, they only purposefully avoided each other's gaze as they both tried to  _not_  be the one to apologize first. The silence between them was deafening, the only thing she could really hear was the crackling of the large stone hearth in the corner of the room. Sokka even came back a time or two, Azula trailing uncomfortably behind him as they returned to get some more plates. Seeing her brother's discomfort, Azula immediately paused, gazing on them with interest.

 

"Still trying to get those two to apologize?" Sokka joked. "Not going to happen."

 

"Apologize for…?" Azula asked, her curiosity piqued.

 

"Azula will you  _get out_  of here?" Zuko snapped starkly at his sister. Katara frowned. The girl's red-lipped smile only grew as she acquiesced, departing the kitchen without a word. Sighing, Zuko turned back to Katara, once she'd left. "Princess Katara, I—,"

 

"I'm sorry." Katara blurted out first, taking both Zuko and Ursa by surprise. Surprisingly, there was genuine feeling clear in her crystal blue eyes. She gave an apologetic glance towards Ursa. "You  _are_  a guest. And it was unfair of me to speak to you that way."

"I apologize as well," Zuko said, as sincere as the other girl as well. "I should have realized that what I said was offensive."

 

"It wasn't." The girl said honestly. "I shouldn't have  _expected_  you to  _help._ " But the last line was spat bitterly.

**Lu Ten**

Dinner passed amicably for the most part, but it felt like it dragged on forever to Lu Ten. The food was warm and delicious, but was a bit bland on spice, but that was to be expected from a country where even procuring the most basic of necessities was a daily challenge. It was clear that Chieftess Kya's skill was evidently more than just a rumor. There was pleasant conversation between himself, Ursa and the two rulers of the Water Tribe, but dreadful silence between everyone else. It was also hard not to look at Yue, but if the furtive and suggestive glances she kept giving him from beneath her lashes were anything to go by, dessert would be twice as good. They'd already spent the minutes before dinner back in the room he was to share. Her cold lips pressed against his heated skin in a way that felt so completely foreign to him.

 

He'd explored much of her, finding with some small satisfaction  _just_  how thin the robes a priestess wore could be , and  _just how easy_ they were to remove. But they'd be missed sooner or later; so they exchanged breath after breath with scorching touches that lingered long after her hands had left his arms, trailing over his skin and moving onto other areas, they had to practically tear themselves away from each other.

 

Even now, as their eyes met over the bowls of hot stew, Lu Ten flinched as Yue's coquettish grin threatened to give them away. He'd never had a girl be this brazen with him before aside from the obvious brothels, and to be perfectly honest, he'd expected her to have some tact about the whole thing. After all, weren't priestesses supposed to be off limits? If they were caught, and they very might well be with the way Yue's hand brushed his every time Lu Ten reached for more food to spoon onto his plate, her lingering touches happening far too often to be merely an act of coincidence. Lu Ten had a feeling Zuko knew more than he let on, as the pointed look he gave their interlocked hand sent his heart racing. But his cousin wouldn't betray his confidence like that.

 

So he tried to distract himself from both Yue and Zuko by engaging the others at the table in conversations about meaningless topics, while sipping ice wine trying to get as pleasantly drunk as possible.

 

"Where else are you heading for the Hana Matsuri, Lu Ten?" Chieftess Kya asked from next to him.

 

"The Island of Kyoshi."

 

The boy, Prince Sokka's head snapped up in alarm. "Why  _Kyoshi_?" A strangely suspicious look formed on the boy's face, as Chieftess Kya let out an exasperated sigh, a palm coming to rub her forehead tiredly.

 

"We're told that the leader of Kyoshi Island has a daughter of marrying age." His aunt Ursa explained from the other end of the table. "I believe her name is Suki."

 

"Her name  _is_  Suki, and there's no way she's going to marry either one of you." Sokka said vehemently, pointing at both of them. "You're the reason she hasn't been answering my letters."

 

"Well, we aren't planning to  _take_  her." Lu Ten said hurriedly, exchanging a glance with Zuko. "We'd like to give her some choice in the matter."

 

"Trust me, I know her. She'll say no." The young boy said with absolute certainty before turning back to his food.

 

Clearing his throat, Lu Ten continued, explaining to the Chieftess, "From there we will proceed to several major cities of the Earth Kingdom until finally arriving at Ba Sing Se. We will rest there for the remainder of the week before heading back to the Fire Nation." Lu Ten answered, both anticipating and dreading the next few weeks of travel. "The entire journey will take 6 weeks at most."

 

"And you'll be collecting girls along the way?" Mused Katara, idly swirling the food in her bowl.

 

"I wouldn't put it like that—," Lu Ten stammered, trying to find words to describe what was going on. They weren't kidnapping them, this was a consensual marriage market. It's not like Lu Ten was forcing any girl to marry him, only the ones that  _wanted_ it.

 

"I would." At Katara's words, even Zuko had this look of  _See, I told you_  on his face.

 

Lu Ten let out an uncertain cough, pausing for the briefest of moments. " _Everyone_ , you included, Princess Katara, has the right to refuse. That's not what the Hana Matsuri's purpose is. What's more, my father would never allow anyone to be married against their will. I prefer to think of it as…simply gathering all of the eligible and interested parties in one place."

 

"Eligible…meaning royal girls only?"

 

"Well  _yes_ ," Lu Ten assented. "Members of a ruling family are preferred, though any member of an aristocracy will suffice. As I'm sure you know, Princess Katara, and your parents will attest to this, I'm certain, that running a nation is not the easiest task, and those who can best navigate the waters are those who have been born and bred in that environment."

 

Katara didn't reply, picking her cup back up, not looking pleased by the answer. He didn't know what else to say to her, only wondering what he'd done to earn her ire. Perhaps this girl was as confrontational, and stubborn as Yue initially made her out to be?

 

"Zuko." Lu Ten whispered from across the table towards his reluctant cousin. Lu Ten shouldn't be the only one that's lucky in love, tonight. Zuko's head snapped up, along with Yue's, Katara's and Azula. Lu Ten smiled sheepishly and they all turned back to their meal, but before Zuko could look away, Lu Ten glanced pointedly to the Water Tribe Princess.

_Say something to her_  Lu Ten mouthed.

_Not a chance_ Zuko shook his head.

_Do it!_  Lu Ten frowned, and hoped the message was clear even though the words were silent. Turning back to his meal, Yue glanced at him strangely, but he just shrugged.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Zuko cleared his throat. "Princess Katara," And at once the entire hall hushed, the only sound that of Zuko's voice. Ursa and Kya seemed particularly interested, and even Ozai looked a little curious at what the prince was going to say.

 

At first, it didn't even seem like Katara had heard him, she only continued to push her food around her plate absentmindedly, and Lu Ten wondered if she was even going to reply.

 

But she  _did_  reply, even if the look the girl gave was interested at best, impassive at worst. "Yes, Prince Zuko?"

 

"I would like to thank you for the gift. The cloak you made." Zuko said as an attempted peace offering. Lu Ten thought it was as good a place to start as any. Princess Katara wouldn't have made the cloak if she wasn't at least  _interested_  in Zuko as a potential match. But Ursa and Kya both looked petrified.  _Why?_

 

"I'm glad it pleases you." Katara said coolly, her eyes barely rising to meet Zuko's.

 

"It's an admirable job. It's impressive for someone of your age. I mean, of course you needed help with it, but the crafting is quite lovely."

 

As Katara leveled her gaze at his cousin, Lu Ten wondered if the temperature in the room had decreased by a few notches. Zuko,  _please_  don't put your foot in your mouth anymore. "Excuse me?"

 

Zuko said by way of explanation. "I realize of course that with so many people working on the cloak, I should be thanking your entire family for their effort—,"

 

"What do you mean, 'so many people' and 'my entire family?" Katara picked up the spoon in her hand and gestured towards the cloak. "Sure, Sokka  _got_  me the wolf pelt and my mom made sure my stitches  _were_  in a straight line, but I made that cloak  _myself_. I've  _bled_  over it for the past  _week_   _and_   _a_   _half_. If there are mistakes in its construction, then feel free to criticize, but they are  _my_  mistakes alone. Not anyone else's."

_Oh no._

 

Zuko held up his hands in defense. "That's  _not_  what I meant—,"

 

"Oh really? Then what did you mean?"

 

"I was trying to say that I thought you did admirable work. It  _is_  a beautiful cloak."

 

Katara scoffed, mockingly. "Oh  _admirable_ , is it? The way you say the word I would think you meant merely  _passable_."

 

As Lu Ten stared in open mouth horror at the exchange, he heard Yue give a noticeable cough, as if to say that her criticisms of the young princess once again had merit. The two young royals were still bickering, and the exchange was growing increasingly heated.

 

"You're blowing things completely out of proportion." Zuko was saying. "It's not a very attractive quality."

 

"I don't  _believe_  this!" The utensils hit the table with an awful clanging noise. She stood up, staring down at Zuko with all the fury of a summer storm in those bright blue eyes, lips parted and panting, cheeks flushed with rage. "I thought you would be just a little bit grateful, Prince Zuko, since I didn't even make that cloak  _for you_!"

 

With a quick look at her mother, the princess muttered out an 'excuse me' before storming out of the room, the frigid wind entering as she left, causing the room to shiver with the cold. After a second, in the weighty silence that followed, everyone stared at the door the young girl left out of, waiting for her to come back.

 

But she didn't.

 

At the end of the table, Azula still sipped her wine casually, a slow smile spreading across her red lips.

 

"Well that was dramatic."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I rewrote this whole thing was because I didn't think that Zuko and Katara had anything legitimate to fight about in my earlier version of The Palace. I felt like it was contrived and only there because I didn't know how to set up a couple without them being enemies first. Darn my clichés! It's still a cliché, but hopefully a more realistic one. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Fully edited 1/23/18


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More issues uploading from FF.net...ugh whyyy is that so difficult?

**Zuko**

At first, he just stared after her in shock. But turning back to the rest of everyone seated at the table, embarrassment colored his cheeks as his family stared at him. His mother, Princess Ursa looked positively outraged. Katara's family did as well, the brother had stopped eating, and was now giving Zuko a glare that he probably  _imagined_ was threatening. But Zuko had seen true ire, and no number of glares from this little boy was going to scare him. Katara's father looked… _menacing_ , not simple anger, with dark blue eyes of storm clouds and thunder crashing over swelling seas. Anger and vitriol boiled barely under the surface, of that sea and the man's fists were clenched so hard that Zuko could see the whites of his knuckles. But it was the Chieftess' face that made him feel the worst, she didn't look angry at him, she just looked…sad. Disappointed, even…which is altogether worse than anger itself.

 

"I um…" He began, but found that no words could come. "Excuse me." He muttered without looking up, and started to rush out of the room, pausing for a moment to bend down and take the cloak that she'd so painstakingly made, before hurrying out the door.

 

Stepping outside, the bitter cold that smacked him in the face almost chased him _back_ inside. He could feel it reaching, creeping into his bones, freezing them from the inside out. He couldn't regulate his own body temperature, but at least the wind wasn't the full-force gale that greeted him on the journey to the Southern Water Tribe. The surrounding area was dark, though the stars were many and so bright, you could barely see them in the Fire Nation skies. He looked around in confusion. She couldn't have gone  _that_  far, but he saw nothing. He took a few steps forward, the cloak dragging on the ground. With another gust of wind, he shivered in the frigid air and quickly wrapped the cloak around himself.

 

It was then that he saw her tracks in the snow, trudging off towards a small building in the distance. He followed her path, through the meandering lanes of the Water Tribe's streets. He hoped that everyone was asleep, or too afraid of the cold to come outside and question him. She was only a few meters in front of him, the bright blue of her clothes stood out in the dark night against the white of the fresh snow.

 

"Princess Katara!" He shouted before wincing at the volume, hoping that no one came outside to investigate. " _Princess_   _Katara_." He whisper-hissed again at her.

 

She froze in her tracks, and turned her head to glare at him, before huffing and turning away, continuing to walk at a brisk pace. He caught up to her quickly, his long strides outpacing her.

 

"Why are you following me?" She bit out harshly, not looking at him.

 

"You have to understand, I—,"

 

"I don't have to understand  _anything_." She whirled on him, glaring at him with dark eyes. "You think you can come here and just make _assumptions_ about me and my life?" She began walking away again, her tunic blowing in the wind behind her. He tugged the cloak tighter around himself as the wind gusts reached him.

 

"That was not my _intention_ —," He began before cutting himself off. She was still walking away.

_Come on, Zuko_. He thought, commanding himself.  _Get real. If you're not going to be honest with yourself, at least be honest with her. You came to the Water Tribe expecting a backwater country which it isn't—not really anyway._

 

He hurried after her, unsure of how to get back to her house. "Look I'm sorry, okay?"

 

She turned back, whirling on him so suddenly he stopped in his tracks. "Oh,  _really_  convincing."

 

"I'm serious!" He insisted, trying his best for genuinely apologetic. "I'm sorry I insulted you. I thought you were—someone you clearly aren't."

 

"I…" She shrugged. "I just…didn't want this day to happen." She sniffed, turning, hiding her face from him, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, rubbing at her cheek. It wasn't until he saw the shine on her face that he realized she was wiping a  _tear_  away. "I've been taking it out on you, and that's not fair to you  _or_  my parents. I'm sorry too, really I am."

 

Zuko shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the sudden display of emotion, but felt her feelings were genuine, nonetheless. "For what it's worth," Zuko started, reaching out to her. "I didn't want this either."

 

At this she looked up at him abruptly. "You  _didn't_?" She asked him, large blue eyes filled with the tears that he knew were there.

 

"No. I didn't." He finally said, voice glum as he thought of Mai in the Fire Nation, waiting for him, alone. He wondered if she thought about him on this trip. If she was worried he'd find someone else, if he would abandon her. He wouldn't. He could never. She'd been the only constant in his life besides his mother and Uncle. He  _needed_  her.

 

"There's a boy…" Katara was saying, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the wind. "He's sweet and kind and—,"

 

"Are you cold?" He blurted out, cutting her off. She blinked at him, confused. He blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm freezing, so I know you must be."

 

"No, I'm fine, actually, waterbenders don't get  _that_  cold." But as soon as she said this the young princess shivered. "Okay, maybe a little."

 

"Here." He said, pulling the cloak from around his shoulders and tucking it onto the girl's shoulders. She gave him a small appreciative smile, fastening the tie securely.

 

"But won't you be cold?" She asked, her voice laced with genuine concern.

 

"No," he said quietly, but willed himself to be more confident as he spoke. "Firebenders can warm their internal body temperature, so I'll be  _fine_." He finished this off with a laugh to cover the lie, an air of confidence that wasn't truthful in the slightest.

 

Katara pursed her lips, as though she didn't quite believe him, before nodding. "I made this cloak for him…the boy I love." She patted the downy cloth softly, and he could see the immense amount of care in her eyes that had gone into the making up such a fine garment. "His name is Hahn, and he's the bravest warrior in our tribe."

 

"Is he really?" Zuko quirked, tilting his head, something playing akin to humor playing at his lips. "Maybe I should challenge him to a duel for your hand."

 

Her mouth trembled, but it was a smile that hinted at her lips, not sadness. "Hm…I wonder who would win." She let out a shaky breath. "He asked me to marry him the day I found out about the Hana Matsuri."

 

" _Really_?" He stared at her. "You're what, _15_?"

 

"I am, most girls here get married at 16, but I get to bend the rules a bit." She chuckled at this, some unknown memory. "I'm supposed to be marrying  _you_ , aren't I?"

 

Zuko shook his head. "The Hana Matsuri isn't the same thing. It’s a political alliance…it takes a long time." He added, "That's how it works in the Fire Nation."

 

"No, actually, I loved him from afar. Somehow it spiraled into a proposal. Suddenly now that I think about it."

 

"Well at least you're in love." Zuko said with an air of wistfulness. "That's something many people don't get to have."

 

"True." She murmured, her eyes flashing up to his face for a moment.

 

There was a silence between them, with only the winds swirling as the only sound. But footsteps thundered down an adjacent street, crunching through the snow with an untroubled attitude. Multiple voices talked loudly as they went, passing enough into the light for Zuko to see their faces. He didn't recognize them from their trip through the town. Katara hesitantly crept forward, back towards her home, the way they'd come.

 

"I know them." Katara whispered.

 

"You do?" He said, voice at normal volume.

 

" _Ssh_!" She hissed and tugged him back around the corner before peeking her head around, Zuko doing the same, before pulling back behind the wall, realizing exactly how close he'd gotten to Katara.

 

 The boys had stopped outside an igloo, light from an entry way illuminating their faces. He recognized a few from the training area earlier today, but most of them he didn't know. One of the boys, taller and stockier than the rest turned his head in their direction. Zuko prayed their faces were hidden in the night.

 

"Mehmet, Kohan, Nanto, Janekk… _Hahn_."

 

"Is that  _fiancé_  Hahn?"

 

She nodded.

 

"Would now be a good time to challenge him to that duel?" Zuko whispered with a laugh in his chest. She poked him, glaring at him in mock anger, her shoulders shaking silently in constrained laughter.

 

“The Fire Nation are here!’ One yelled, The boys hooted loudly, their voices echoing in the night air. "Save our women and children!" The rest dissolved into cackles.

 

"The spiky haired one is Mehmet." Katara murmured from his side. "The shortest one is Janekk. Next to him are Nanto and Kohan, they're twins."

 

Katara gasped, grabbing his hand and pulled the both of them back, further into the shadows. Her back crashed against him, causing them to almost topple over. He grabbed her around the arms tightly to steady them both, their proximity uncomfortable to them both, to which she turned and glared accusingly at him.

 

"Sorry." He whispered. "I take it that they're not happy we're here?"

 

"No, they're not." She murmured under her breath, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it.

 

"Come on Hahn, stop worrying." The one called Janekk was saying. "We all know Katara's not going to fall for that prince."

 

Zuko tried not to look at her. Only listened to the sound of their breath dissipating in the night air.

 

"I know, I know." Hahn shrugged "But what if—,"

 

"With the way Katara drooles over you every day?" Kohan said excitedly, "Trust me, you have  _nothing_ to worry about."

 

"He's _not_ wrong." The other twin said, "The girl is  _obsessed_."

 

"And  _you're_  not wrong." Hahn said, arrogant and with a whining attitude. This fool literally wouldn't last a  _day_  in the Fire Nation. "Honestly, I was shocked she said yes so quickly. I barely even had to turn on the charm."

 

By the end of his sentence the boy's voice had gotten smarmy and arrogant, as he leaned back against the wall with a cool swagger. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Katara, and turned to see her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted, a look of confusion on her face.

 

"You think she'll let you sleep with her before the wedding?"

 

"With the way she was talking to Mehmet earlier? I think if you just walked up to her and told her take her clothes off, she would do it in a second." Janekk added, undeniable enjoyment in his voice.

 

He and the twins laughed. Hahn and the other were silent.

 

Zuko risked looking at Katara's face again, and nearly broke at what he saw.

 

Her lip quivered, shaking, Zuko wanted to say something, but what could he say? These were her people, these were her customs. He didn't know anything about what was going on. Maybe this was a Water Tribe thing. Though…from the look on Katara's face, he could see that this _wasn't_ typical of courtships in the Water Tribe. It didn't matter that Zuko barely knew her, it didn't matter that they were yelling at each other a few minutes ago, no one deserved to be talked about like that by  _anyone._  Especially someone who claimed to love them—or their _friends_.

 

"Guys…" The one named Mehmet spoke up, though his voice was quieter than the others. "If Hakoda heard us talking like this—,"

 

"Don't be stupid Mehmet." Kohan snapped. "She's not a princess like those shits in there. She's  _one_   _of_   _us_."

 

"Exactly!" Mehmet said. "We've all known her since we were  _kids_. It's not right for us to just—,"

 

"It doesn't matter what's right or not." Hahn cut in and the other boys instantly quieted down. He towered over them, broad shouldered and hulking muscle. Even Zuko had to admit, in this low lighting, the boy was intimidating. "Tomorrow they'll be gone, and we'll have the wedding in two weeks."

 

" _Two_   _weeks_?" Mehmet asked, sounding disturbed. "These things take  _months_  to plan."

 

"It has to be done before her birthday."

 

"A birthday that's still 3 months away!"

 

"Hahn would have it  _tomorrow_  if it meant getting into Katara's bindings sooner." Janekk laughed loudly. The others except for Mehmet laughing along with him. Janekk inched closer to Hahn, nudging him jovially. "Would you be willing to  _share_?"

 

Hahn thankfully ignored him with the exception of an aggressive punch to the other boy's shoulder. Crying out in pain, Janekk staggered further from the group as disgust settled in Zuko's his stomach. Hahn continued as though nothing had happened. "And then once we have the wedding and Katara gives me a son, Hakoda will  _have_  to choose me as his successor. Hakoda wasn't 'royal' before he married Kya. I don't have to be to marry Katara."

 

"You don't think Hakoda's going to actually  _skip_  Sokka do you?"

 

"Oh please, the walking  _moron_?" Kohan said. "The idiot can't even hold a spear properly."

 

"Whether Sokka's qualified or not doesn't matter." Hahn said, silencing them all with a dark look. "What matters is that I'm going to marry Katara, and then  _I'll_ be chief. Shame she's not prettier. Not like Yue was."

 

"Yeah but Yue's a  _priestess_." Despite the topic of the conversation, the word priestess was said with a small amount of respectful reverence. "She'd call the spirits to smite you for talking about her tits."

 

And then it was gone.

 

Zuko didn't notice that Katara had gone from in front of him until he spied the cloak he'd put around her shoulders trailing up the narrow alley way towards where the boys sat laughing. After a brief moment, wondering if he actually _should_ , lest he get into trouble, Zuko wondered if he should follow her. But he couldn't let her face them on her own. She was just one girl, and there were  _four_  of them. If they got her into a position where she couldn't waterbend—

 

Before he could finish the thought, he tore off down the street after her.

 

"No. You're not," Zuko heard Katara say, stepping into the light. He saw them stagger away from her, the twins and Janekk stumbling over themselves, falling onto the ground. He followed, staying far enough away that he hoped he was out of sight, but close by in case she needed him. Ha. Why would she? That waterbending display showed she could take down a great master.

 

 "You're _not_ going to marry me, Hahn."

 

"Hey  _Katara_ ," Janekk sneered at her, leaning forward off the wall. "We were  _just_  talking about you, and how excited you must be for the wedding, you know? Hey um…do you think you'll…let me watch?"

 

He saw Katara's hands tighten. Her back was still to him. "I think you  _forgot_  who you're speaking to, Janekk. I'll give you a minute to correct yourself." She hissed before turning to the rest, clearing her throat. "Like I said, Hahn. You're not marrying me."

 

"Katara, love, what are you talking about?" Hahn stepped forward, but Katara jerked away, taking a step backwards. Hahn followed, coming further into the darkness where he lay in wait. "We're meant to be together."

 

Katara glared at him hotly, angry tears threatening to fall. "Until I give you children, right? What then? What  _now_ , Hahn?" She said quietly. "Sure I  _liked_  you, Hahn. I have for a while. And when you talked to me last week I thought you were going to ask me out or something. But I never expected  _marriage_. Now I guess I know why you wanted to propose before I turned 16."

 

Hahn scoffed, leering at her. "You're one to talk about marrying soon, when you have the Fire Nation Prince at your back, out here,  _alone_."

 

Hahn stared right into his eyes, despite Zuko's hidden location. And they all turned to face him. Zuko moved out of the shadows, seeing no point in remaining hidden. Katara turned to look as well, eyes wide before turning back to her fiancé.

 

"Have you  _been_   _on your back_   _lately_ , Katara?" Hahn questioned her reproachfully.

 

"Are you accusing me of—?!" Her mouth dropped open indignantly.

 

He barely saw Katara move, but before he realized it, she'd bent the snow up to surround Hahn's waist, sending him to the ground in a move not unlike what she used on her grandfather that afternoon. The teenager grunted as he hit the snowy ground, and she stared his lackeys down, daring them to do something. Zuko had to admit for the second time that day, this girl was impressive.

 

Katara started speaking as Hahn continuously tried to stand up, but she kept pushing him down with the snow she'd gathered. after his third time, crashing back down with a groan, Katara turned it into a block of ice, practically sealing him to the icy ground below. Only one eye was visible to see, the rest of his face beneath him as he was breathing heavily, grunting from painful exertion.

 

"It's _true_ that Sokka's not good with a spear, that's only because he's more talented with a sword. He likes the flexibility of it, the ease of movement. He says the spear is too bulky."

 

"I'd still be better at it than he would—," Hahn let out a curse as the ice tightened around his arms. "You  _need_  me, you  _love_  me."

 

Katara frowned at him, hands on her hips. "I need you for  _what_ , exactly? Oh sure, it was fine to let your friends talk about me the way they did? You didn’t defend me, not once. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? I’m not _stupid._ " She snapped at him, as Janekk moved forward to grab Katara, but Zuko moved swifly, blocking his approach, grabbing his arm. The boy was all skin and bones, easy to snap, easy to bruise…if necessary.

 

"I wouldn't try it, _friend_." Zuko hissed in the boy's ear. The other quivered, gulping before backing away from Katara until Zuko was satisfied with the distance.

 

"This whole Hana Matsuri is just an excuse for your parents to _whore_ you out, Katara. You _know_ that right?" Hahn spat, his words becoming cruel and vindictive. "They're just going to sell you to whichever prince you open your legs to first." His visible eye narrowed at Zuko. " _If_  you haven't done it  _already_."

 

"I don't know what I ever saw in you." She snapped, her voice strong at first, but it broke on the last part of the sentence. Zuko noticed the walls of the houses around them start to crack. After a long pause, she sighed, her tense arms releasing, the ice keeping Hahn hostage melting away. The boy stood up in a hurry, clothes ruffled and covered in snow, glaring at the young princess in front of him. Katara sighed wearily and turned away from him, towards Zuko. She blinked rapidly, and her lower lip trembled. The girl grits her teeth, breathing in deeply, apparently fighting the urge to cry.

 

"You better hope I don't tell my parents about this. You’ll lose your place, your coveted achievements…shunned, your reputation ruined."

 

 

"But you _won't_." Hahn smarmily replied, bravado returning, arms crossed over his chest. "You might put on the brave princess act with this guy around—," Hahn jerked a thumb in his direction "But we both know what you are. A desperate little girl trying to live up to her older cousin—And  _everyone_  in the Water Tribe knows it. And that's why you're not going to tell them. Because it'll make you look  _stupid_ too, Katara. You chased _me_ remember?"

 

" _She_  might not," Zuko said, speaking for the first time to this boy that claimed to love her. He stepped forward into the light. He was smaller than Hahn, but Zuko knew he would be quicker. A four on one fight wouldn't be easy, but he and Katara would both walk away. "But I make no such promises."

 

"Prince Zuko," He heard Katara murmur from his left. "Don't…"

 

Zuko's eyes filled with disdain for the other boy. No matter what she'd done, or how she'd acted, (and he didn't really think it was that bad,  he'd heard worse—a  _lot_  worse) no one deserved to be talked to like that.

 

"I really don't know _what_  Katara saw in you. Probably _not_ the smartest move on her part." He acknowledged to Hahn, tilting his head in her direction. The girl let out a shaky breath. Hahn rolled his eyes. Zuko continued speaking, trying not to punch this guy in the face for the crime of simply existing. "I don't even know you, and I already _hate_ you. You've insulted the Fire Nation. Do you really think we came here  _without_  guards? Did you think we woudld let _any_ insult stand?"

 

"You  _wouldn't_." The boy dared, and Zuko snorted. Who did this guy think he was? Clearly out of his league.

 

Zuko felt a smirk grace his lips, suddenly feeling so strong, so capable. "You don't know what  _I'm_  capable of." Zuko said with a tone of finality, letting the threat linger in the air as Hahn and his friends gawked at the pair of them with ever increasing dread in their eyes.

 

 

Katara waved him off, face twisted with revulsion. Her eyes were tightly shut, refusing to look at them all. But she looked tired. And sad. Like his mother used to when he was a child. "Just go, Hahn. Go back home and  _pray_  that you never have to even _look at_ me again." Katara said, stepping forward. "Because the minute you do, you'll regret it. I  _promise_."

 

"I'll make sure of it." Zuko added for good measure. The fearful looks on their faces gave him a sense of satisfaction that he hadn't felt in a  _very_  long time.

 

Hahn only gaped for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and he ran down the street without a word. Only the boy that spoke up for Katara before hesitated, turning towards her with apologetic eyes.

 

"Katara…" The last, Mehmet said, an apologetic look to his face, and distress in his eyes. "I tried to tell you…"

 

" _Don't_  say it Mehmet." Katara said, and this was the coldest her voice had been all evening, face completely devoid of emotion except for the betrayal that lingered in her crystal blue eyes. "Don't you  _dare_ say a _word_ to me."

 

"I didn't _mean_ for this to happen—,"

 

She let out a humorless laugh, nodding to herself. "No, no you probably didn't." She stepped closer to him, pointing a finger at his chest, looking up into the boy's sad eyes. "You knew what he was planning the whole time! You  _knew_! And you didn't tell me. Not. One. Word"

 

"Don't—," He tried again. "It's not—,"

 

"What, it's not that bad?" Katara raised an eyebrow. "If the Hana Matsuri hadn't come along, you all would have let me delude myself into thinking I was  _in_   _love_  with Hahn! I would have only seen what he truly was  _after_  the wedding. When it was  _too late_! Was the whole village willing to let me  _suffer_?"

 

"Everyone thought you'd be  _happy_  Katara. We all knew how much you liked him. "

 

"If only he'd liked _me_ just as much."

 

**Katara**

 

 

Mehmet backed away from her, and Katara didn't know if he was genuinely sorry or not. The distress in his eyes told her that he  _was_ , but she couldn't look at him, he'd betrayed her. They  _all_  had. Everything she'd wanted for a while, for someone to love her…to look at her the way her father looked at her mother…it had all gone up in smoke. After Hahn proposed last week, she was so sure of who she was, and her path in life, but now… _now_  what was she supposed to do? Katara waited until Mehmet's shadow disappeared from underneath the lamplight before turning away from the street, balled up fists banging against the nearest wall, cracking it with the force. She could feel Prince Zuko's eyes on her as her fingers opened up, and her shoulders shook. The tears flowed freely down her face as she collapsed into ugly sobs.

 

Katara fell to her knees, back sliding along the icy support. The confident mask she'd held before shattering before her eyes.

 

"I'm so  _stupid_.  _So_  stupid to believe he loved me." She rubbed intensely at her eyes, hating the way the tears didn't stop, and her throat burned hotly, like she was choking and gasping and unable to get enough air in her lungs. "I feel like I can't  _breathe_."

Hesitantly, she looked up at her companion, who looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. What must he be thinking? She probably looked ridiculous.

 

Not that she cared what _he_ thought.

 

"Princess Katara…" The older prince murmured, crouching down to her level. The wind blew and they both shivered a bit. Not for the first time, she was grateful that Prince Zuko had given her the cloak. There was a sense of sadness in his golden eyes as he met hers.

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She forces out through tight lips, her hands trying to wipe away the tears again. "Ugh, I want to hit  _something_ , or  _someone_ , preferably  _him_."

 

Absently, water weaved around her fingers, becoming pointed ice shards. Impressive that she had that much control through a mess of hot tears and snot that she wiped away on her sleeve. She thought Zuko might flinch from her anger, and he  _did_ , but he recovered quickly, seemingly not bothered for long by the angry tears. For a stuck-up prince…this one seemed almost sensitive. He'd defended her when she'd needed it, which was more than Mehmet had done.

 

"If there's one thing I've learned…" He said quietly, reaching out to take one of her hands. She tried not to flinch at the contact. His fingers were icy, freezing like she'd never thought firebender's could be. But his eyes were genuine in both their sadness and kindness. "It's not stupid to want love, or at the very least…acceptance. It's _human_."

 

"It wasn't love, or acceptance." She grumbles, looking away from him, from those eyes that seemed to read so much more. "It was me being a _silly_ little girl."

 

He didn’t correct her. She was so _stupid_.

 

Zuko rises, holding out a hand to her. "We should be getting back before your family thinks I've done something to you."

 

The corners of her mouth upturn in a smirk, "You'd never get the chance." There's a laugh in her voice as she takes the prince's hand despite the threat.

 

"Oh, I know," He says, "I've seen your skills." He ends on a light chuckle and Katara can feel the pain in her heart dwindle to a sting. "You're good."

 

"Thank you," she replied. "Maybe we could spar sometime, for fun I mean. Your sister doesn't seem to like me."

 

Here Zuko paused, breath catching in his throat before he shook his head. That sadness was back again and for some reason she knew that what she said had been the cause. Did he not spar against girls? Did he have something against waterbending? His mouth was sad, and there was an intense pain in those brooding eyes.

 

Finally, he lets out a deep breath. "No, no I don't think that would be the best idea. Besides, Azula doesn't like me either."

 

"Oh." She says quietly, trying not to let the disappointment color her tone. "Okay, then."

 

They walk in silence for a moment, the night wind blows gently around the igloos and homes of her people, the light from their fires spilling out into the bare street, the crunch of the snow underneath their footprints the only sound in the calm night air.

_The silence is bordering on uncomfortable. That pensive look is still on his face, he's not saying anything to me, or even looking up. Somehow, I know what I said upset him. But why?_

 

Finally, Zuko speaks. "What are you going to do about _him_? If you don't mind me asking."

 

Katara shrugs. "What  _can_  I do? There are laws about _breaking_ engagements, sure." She offers by way of explanation. "But we were never officially engaged…so he didn't break any laws…just a silly girl's heart."

 

"My mother tells me there's a lesson to be learned from everything."

 

"I'm sure I'll think of something clever _eventually_." She says, and there's a ghost of a smile on the prince's face. "But I can't be so silly again."

 

Wistfully, he nudges her. "You're 15 years old, Princess Katara. That's the perfect time to be silly."

 

She wanted to nudge him back. She didn't. "That's not what I meant. I'm going to give up on marriage altogether. I might not be a priestess, but I can still devote myself to serving my people. When Sokka gets older and gets married I'll look after his children and teach them the arts of waterbending. It will be a simple life."

 

Light streamed through the cloth covered windows and doorways of her home. Smoke trailed from the chimneys positioned above the stone building and she almost collapsed in relief. At least they were still there. She hadn't ruined everything.

 

When she was about to open the door, Zuko murmured something so low that she had to strain to hear it, stopping her in her tracks. "Simple, yes. But it sounds like a lonely life, Princess Katara."

 

"Yes." She said quietly, turning towards him. "It does."

 

He gasped suddenly, as something crossed his mind. "Oh right, I suppose you'd like to have that back—or burn it, more likely," Zuko said, gesturing to the cloak around her shoulders. "Looking at it would only remind you of him."

 

"You're right. it would." She whispered quietly, sadly, thinking of Hahn, of his laughing expression that once filled her with such joy, could turn so mocking, so cruel. "You keep it." At his horrorstruck look, she added, "It seems like you get cold very easily, Prince Zuko. Your hands were like ice."

 

He didn't look at her then, and again she found herself wondering why. _Is he all right?_

 

But her thoughts about the prince next to her were drowned out as another thought made its way to the forefront of her mind. Groaning, her hands came up to rub her eyelids, willing to both be done with the drama and this night altogether.

 "I don't even know how I'm going to  _look_  the rest of them in the eye again.  _They_   _knew_! They  _all_  knew that he just was  _using_  me, and they let me think that he  _loved_  me. Oh spirits…the entire _village_ knows. How can I face them?"

 

"You've done nothing wrong." Zuko offered, "If anything they should be mad at  _him_ for leading you on, not _you_ for believing his feelings were genuine."

 

"That's not the way it works here." She sighed dismally, foot kicking the snow around.

 

"Well," Zuko said hesitantly, "You could just…not deal with it for a while."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Come to the Fire Nation." At her shocked look, he put his hands up defensively and added, "I'm not saying we get married, I actually have a girl in mind for myself." At this his cheeks reddened in the torchlight, but for his sake, she pretended not to notice. He continued, clearing his throat. "Large Hana Matsuris like this take months, even a _year_ — I’m not saying you stay _that_ long, but if you come back to the Fire Nation and stay long _enough_ , by the time you come back everyone will have forgotten about it."

 

"You think it'll work?"

 

"It's worth a shot."

 

"You know…" She pauses, stepping before the door once more. "You're all right, Prince Zuko. You're more decent than I gave you credit for, and surprisingly, you weren't as big of a jerk as you could have been.”

 

"Thank you, I think." He said awkwardly, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck.

 

“But you were still pretty awful."

 

“Oh.” He says, looking dismayed. But she smiles at him then, so he knows she’s joking. To her surprise, he returns the smile and for a second, she thinks that he looks quite pretty when he smiles.

 

_No Katara, don’t be foolish._

 

"And I'm sorry,  _again_."

 

Katara nodded mutely. She opened the door to her home, shivering as the warmth from the interior fireplaces melted the cold inside her bones, _loving_ the sensation as the feeling came back to the tips of her frozen ears. It seemed like Prince Zuko was enjoying the sensation as well, shaking off the snow from his clothes with a vigor she hadn't seen up until this point. They walked forward in an amicable silence towards the dining room door. Cracked open, she could hear her parent’s voices coming through the door, the smell of her mother's home-cooked food trailing out towards her, but she can't make out what they saying. But the tone was light, pleasing. Katara's glad for it. Even if her situation with Hahn  _or_  Prince Zuko didn't work out, at least her parents were able to foster a good relationship with the Fire Nation like they wanted. One good thing would come from today.

 

"Do you feel better?" He whispered, warm breath shockingly close to her still icy ear. She jumped, trying not to let it unnerve her as a slow shiver trailed down her neck.

 

"Not really." She murmured back, trying not to look at him. But only  _barely_. "I still feel like hitting something, but at least it’s not _you_."


	9. Kyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hana Matsuri reaches Kyoshi Island

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

She felt relieved as the mountaintops of Kyoshi peaked over the horizon.  _Finally._

 _3 days_.

In the 3 days it took to get from the Water Tribe to the Island of Kyoshi, it felt like an eternity, or a punishment she was doomed to carry for the rest of my life.

Katara shrugged off the parka that she had brought with her from home. It was unnaturally hot on this Fire Nation ship, and much too unfriendly. She really only needed to wear it when she took her daily walk, otherwise…this relic of her homeland was useless. This ship was uncomfortable, and the metal was cold, unfeeling, lacking warmth and security. When Katara was a child, the very first thing she learned in school was how to fish from her father's fishing boat.

This ship was not for fishing. This was  _extravagance_. This was not like back home. On the ice, everything was born out of necessity. You learned how to survive, or you did not survive at all. There were no ships like this one in the Water Tribe.

The world of the Fire Nation was something she was not used to and probably never would be. She missed the snow. She missed the frigid wind on your face as she left the warmth of your home, waking you up in the morning.

What made her the most uncomfortable was the sheer solitude of it all. Save a few words from Princess Ursa when they passed or happened to meet, no one spoke to her, she ate her meals alone, in her room. She was only permitted to go outside and walk on the deck twice a day and only under guard—they were in the middle of the ocean! Where could she go? It's not like she could turn into a fish and swim back home…although maybe she could waterbend herself back there.

When Zuko said come to the Fire Nation, this wasn't what she had in mind. She thought that perhaps her own family would bring her at a later date but no, in fact she was to come with the Royal Yacht that very next day. She had the option of staying and having a Fire Nation ship come to collect her from the Northern Port but Katara adamantly refused. She wanted to leave with them in the dawn, before the rest of her tribe awoke and knew her shame.

The good byes with her family were trying and difficult and she was wholly unprepared for how much leaving her family behind would hurt. She'd expected it to be hard, but she'd hardly considered that when it was actually time to depart, she would be clinging onto them for dear life, staining their clothes with tears that wouldn't stop. She didn't expect that her mother or her  _grandfather_  would be sobbing just as hard. Sokka was the most difficult. He'd been her constant companion since Yue left, the one she'd been around the most. Sure he was annoying and awful, but she loved him. And she didn't know what she'd do without him.

Her father had seemed at a loss for words, unsure of what to say. She hadn't told them why she suddenly changed her mind, nor had she said why she and Prince Zuko seemed to have a better relationship. She still didn't like him, but at least they weren't glaring at each other.

A knock on the door broke her from her thoughts. She walked over to it and open the door. Outside the door stood a woman, with graying hair around her temples and wrinkles around eyes. She had a grim look on her face, and her mouth was pressed into a tight line, so that Katara did not think that she had ever smiled. She wore a frock of simple Fire Nation red, and above her left breast there was a insignia she had never seen before, embroidered into the fabric, with a word that she did not recognize. Katara had only been required to learn basic characters of the other nations.

Katara stared at the woman for what seemed like an eternity. The woman's eyes were harsh. They judged her, Katara knew. Finally, the woman spoke. "My name is Gu Zhi." Her gravelly voice sent chills up Katara's spine, they were abrasive. " I have been sent to serve you. The Fire Lord specifically selected me himself." She ended this with a bow so stiff and low that Katara thought her back was going to snap in half.

"I don't need a servant." Katara huffed. She wanted to get back to unpacking. "Please tell the Fire Lord I said thank you, but  _no thank you_."

Katara began to close the door, but Gu Zhi stuck her foot in between the door and the wall. She did not cry out in pain. Katara opened the door wider, staring at her feet.

"Are you all right?!"

"One does not turn down a gift from the Fire Lord." Gu Zhi said matter-of-factly.

"You're a  _gift_?" Katara's mouth dropped open. "They give  _people_  a-as gifts here in the Fire Nation?"

 _What kind of place is this?_ She thought.

"It is the Fire Nation way." Gu Zhi said simply. The Fire Lord was concerned that you would be uncomfortable, given your… _different_  culture. He wanted someone with experience to  _guide_  you."

Katara's eyes narrowed. When the maid said  _different_ , clearly she meant  _inferior._

She also resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Clearly, this was some kind of 'big honor' and Gu Zhi seemed very happy to receive it. But Katara could not find the honor in following around a 15-year-old girl. If you could not cook, you learned. You did not have someone else cook for you. Even Sokka knew how, he just wasn't good at it. Katara would rather eat things that tasted  _edible_.

"Won't you come in?" The girl said hesitantly, moving to the side to the other woman through. The woman entered, and waited just inside the door. "I won't really know what to do with you…"

Katara turned. Her room was bare, with the exception of Katara's trunk and a candle burning on the end table by her bed. Everything was red, like the rest of the ship, and Katara felt her pale blue tunic and blue suitcases were very out of place.

Gu Zhi stared at her, obviously waiting for orders. Well, Katara would give her no orders. Feeling uncomfortable and on edge, she closed the door and walked past the staunch woman to the blue suitcase that lay on the bed. The covers were red too, the pillows everything was. It made her miss home even more. Maybe coming on this trip was a bad idea in the first place. She reached for the suitcase that she was working on when Gu Zhi showed up. She picked up a teal tunic, the material was light, but there was fur on the bottom. She pondered whether to put it with her heavier clothes (that she probably wouldn't need) or with those of a lighter sort.

"No!"

The word surprised Katara, along with the ferocity of which it was said. She dropped the item of clothing, her heart racing. She turned to face Gu Zhi. The older woman marched past her, lips set with determination.

"What's wrong?!" The 15-year-old asked, frantic.

Gu Zhi turned and looked at her sharply. She began folding the sh with quick, precise movements.  
she continued, the shirt now folded in the neatest fold that Katara had ever seen. " It is not the Fire Nation way for royalty to fold their own clothes. You must relax and enjoy the benefits that accompany your position."

"And what exactly is my position?" The teenager asked, sitting on the red cover, she watched as Gu Zhi picked up another article of clothing and began to put it together in a neat pile. The woman looked at her then, as if Katara was missing a very obvious answer.

"The future Fire Lady, of course."

Katara stared at the woman in disbelief. "I-I'm not here to become the Fire Lady! Besides, that means that I'd have to marry Lu Ten." The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "He's way too old for me."

Gu Zhi went to a drawer and placed the article of clothing inside. "Things have a way of working themselves out, Princess Katara. Call it an old woman's intuition."

Terror crawled up her spine as her fingers shook. Katara dropped the tunic.

* * *

**Zuko**

* * *

The day was already starting out excellent for Prince Zuko. Not only did the Kyoshi people frown on concubines, so Tiang and Azula were not allowed inside the tiny village, but his Father had complained of a headache so he elected to stay on the ship. So that meant it was just Lu Ten, his mother, him and Katara.

Ordinarily, she wouldn't have been allowed to come but something happened that made his idea of Katara leaving her people suddenly become a lot more complicated.

" _Katara," Cheiftess Kya had looked at her daughter tentatively, her eyes going back and forth between her daughter and Zuko. "I'm not sure what you're saying."_

" _We've come to an…understanding…" Katara said slowly, thoughtfully, not really lying and glancing in his direction.. "And he's convinced me. I will go to the Fire Nation for the Hana Matsuri."_

_Two or three beats of silence followed her statement, before both mothers squealed like children and rushed into each other's arms, excitedly talking in a faster speed than he could comprehend. Lu Ten and Yue were nowhere to be seen, and he didn't want to think about what they might be up to._

_Hakoda, Katara's father, approached his daughter with trepidation. "Katara, once you go there, you'll be under their laws. We—your mother and I—can't help you."_

_Sokka patted his dad on the shoulder. "C'mon dad, what could possibly go wrong? It's just your only daughter, in a foreign country with no one she knows and a culture she couldn't possibly understand!"_

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence." Katara muttered sarcastically._

_But it was true. And the two mothers paused in their excitement. Kya turned to your husband, distress forming in those cerulean eyes. "Hakoda what is she going to do?"_

" _I may have an idea." Ursa said quietly from the other side of Kya. Zuko's father only stared at Katara, brow furrowed in mild interest and focus. "She'll be_ _my_ _personal bid."_

_As his mother said this, Kya clapped her hands, turning to her friend excitedly. "Yes Ursa,_ _ perfect _ _!"_

_Katara cleared her throat. "Um, what does that mean, exactly?"_

_It meant that Zuko was as good as cooked._

Zuko didn't know how he felt about the Water Tribe girl being his mother's personal bid. All women in the palace were allowed to choose one or two girls to support, it was basically how the initial girls would be narrowed down from the starting 25 to a select few. Being selected as a personal bid meant that these girls would be as good as married—or made concubines. You were not only pretty much guaranteed to be selected, but you were also protected from laws and people that might wish to harm you.

It was hard to overturn a personal bid, so now Mai couldn't be his mother's choice, like they agreed upon. How,  _how_  would he select her? In the past 3 days, Zuko had tried to get ahold of his mother, but the woman eluded him, spending time with either Katara, on deck, or alone in her locked room.

They were walk up the path to Kyoshi, but instead were going to be carried in very large sedan chairs. Carried by four men each, the wooden palanquins would make their way from the port of Fangyu up the rocky mountain-side. His cousin's palanquin was simply stunning. It was a deep red, like the embers of a dying fire between the coals. A miniature Dragon, golden like the sun on a summer day sat on each of the four corners of the palanquin.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Katara asked from behind him. They were waiting for the ship to dock. Zuko scoffed, turning toward the girl. Royalty did not  _walk._  Even in the Water Tribe they had sleds to carry them around. Why should Kyoshi be any different?

Katara asked this question to his mother, but it was heard by everyone. Feeling everyone's gaze upon her, she smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her clothing. She wore a light blue tunic, with dark blue tights and brown shoes. He hair was done simply, pinned back in a braid with two loops framing her face. Her servant Gu Zhi spoke softly behind her in that creepy voice of hers. The older woman's pinned up hair reached Katara's face as she bowed at a right angle.

"Forgive me for speaking, Princess Katara, but it is not the Fire Nation way."

The girl huffed, cheeks turning pink in frustration. She was obviously irritated. "All I'm saying, is that it makes no sense for a group of servants to carry us when we could carry ourselves."

"You're not in the Water Tribe anymore," Zuko pointed out. If she was going to come to the Fire Nation, she would have to learn.

"Actually Katara," his cousin said smiling at the teen girl, "I think you have a point." Lu Ten waved his hands and two if the palanquin were carried back down into the cargo hold of the ship. Zuko shot a look at Katara. Her cheeks were flushed with pride, and a small smile formed on her face that reached her eyes. It was the first time he'd seen her smile since leaving home. What so they had to change everything just because she was here? Just because he didn't  _hate_  her didn't mean that she just come in and take over their lives.

"I didn't mean to break tradition—," Katara said quietly to his mother.

"It is a short distance," Lu Ten said, waving off her worry, clapping his cousin on the back. Zuko lurched forward, meeting under his breath after righting himself. "And we are princes, and fresh air does a man some good." Lu Ten laughed like Uncle Iroh.

"But what about them?" Zuko pointed to where his mother and the girl stood. Hearing Zuko's voice they looked up. Lu Ten cleared his throat.

"Uh...right..." Lu Ten walked up to the two women. " You two will have to ride in the palanquin." The Crown Prince said, gesturing to his mother's carriage, the only one still left behind.

"Seriously? " Katara's voice rose, then quieted. "But I thought you said—you were never going to let me walk, were you?"

"Certain traditions cannot be avoided." He told her sternly. "Aristocratic women are not to be seen in the public eye. It's how we do things in the Fire Nation."

Katara's cheeks burned with anger. Zuko didn't see why she should be so upset. The noble girls of the Fire Nation would kill to ride alongside his mother. The palanquin that he thought the most beautiful, in all actuality, was his mother's. it was very spacious, and was a, dark pink. It had lotus blossoms on it, his mother's favorite flower.

It was warm in Kyoshi during this early in Summer so instead of the traditional walls shielding the occupant from public view, instead there were pink transparent screens that blew in the breeze. . He watched as his mother stuck a pale hand out from behind the curtain, and Katara grasped it firmly in her dark one, trying to balance herself. It took several tries before the girl was able to get inside. Evidently, they did not have palanquins in the Southern Water Tribe Zuko resisted the urge to laugh out loud as she wobbled, it was a little funny. If he were actually dating her or interested in her a member of the Hana Matsuri, he would have helped her in himself.

Fortunately, they weren't actually  _serious_  about each other.

They moved slowly up the mountainous land, their path cutting right through the tiny Kyoshi village. Their guide, Oyaji, leader of the village walked in front, alongside Lu Ten. Zuko slightly behind them, and his mother's palanquin brought up the rest.

"My granddaughter, Suki, is 16 years old." The old man was saying.

"You don't have any other granddaughters?" Lu Ten asked. Zuko knew that his cousin began to fear that he would marry a child.

"My other granddaughter, Koko, is only six years old. You would prefer...?" The old man left the unsaid question hand in the air.

Zuko could imagine his cousin shaking his head vehemently, and resisted the urge to laugh when he heard his cousin's answer of "No, No, of course not! Not that there's anything wrong with your granddaughter but she's six, sir and I-"

"It's all right Prince Lu Ten." Oyaji shook his head. The bearded man asked, "Is Suki out of the Hana Matsuri because of her age?"

"Princess Katara is  _15_ , sir."

The leader sounded taken aback. In a gasp he said, "Katara's in the Hana Matsuri? How did that happen—she was engaged to—,"

"I'm sure the engagement was nothing serious." Zuko cut in sharply, glancing behind him where Katara was hidden with his mother. "I'm sure everything was exaggerated…otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to come along."

Oyaji nodded, seeming burdened, but Lu Ten looked remarkably curious.

How had the news of her engagement with Hahn reached the tiny island? Zuko noted that Oyaji wore a light blue robe hinting of Water tribe influences. He noticed that almost all of the people did not wear an Earth Kingdom green, despite Avatar Kyoshi being from the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribe  _did_  do a lot of its trade with Kyoshi, and the tiny island served as a port where the Water Tribe crews could stop and refuel their ships.

So maybe the two communities were more connected than he thought. That may be why Katara's brother seemed so irritated by the idea of them visiting the girl—Suki.

The arrival of the Fire Nation royal family created quite a spectacle on the island. People poked their heads out of windows and came out of their tiny huts covered in leaves to watch them pass. Faces gazed in wonder at their passing. They were silent. Several children stood outside of what must have been a school house. The kids were young, maybe seven or eight years old and Zuko was sure that they'd never seen such magnificence in their lives. Zuko and Lu Ten were wearing their princely finest, dark red robes with gold embroidery. One child held a very large bouquet of flowers. Her light brown hair was covered in a blue headband and her face lit up when they came into view.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" The child called out, running toward Oyaji. She nearly lost the bouquet of flowers she carried as she flung herself into her grandfather's arms. She laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"My little Koko!" Oyaji smiled at the child and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zuko felt slightly uncomfortable at this blatant show of affection. A shared look at Lu Ten said that the older man felt the same way too. Most parents in the Fire Nation did not show such love for their children in public. It was not the Fire Nation way. "Did Sifu Feng end classes early today?"

The girl nodded. "We all wanted to see the Princess." Zuko's eye followed the old man's gaze to the gaggle of children hiding behind their teacher, a small pretty woman with a large face and kind eyes. Oyaji set the girl on the ground.

_What princess are they talking about? Mom? Definitely not Azula._

"Katara isn't here, Koko." The old man said, his voice apologetic as he took in his granddaughter's dejected face. "But the Princess Ursa is here on very important business."

"Not fair! I don't want to see some other Princess!" The girl whined. "I wanted to see Katara ride on the waves and make water shapes like she always does!" The girl began to cry, fat tears streaming down her face as she rubbed her eyes.

"But I'm right here," a voice said behind him, and Zuko did not have to turn to know that it was Katara speaking. But he turned anyway, and what he see  _almost_  surprised him.

The palanquin bearers were setting his mother's palanquin on the ground, and a tan figure was climbing out of it. Or attempting to, rather. Gu Zhi steadied her mistress, grasping Katara's arm and helping her balance. The older woman stood next to the girl, whispering to her.

"Princess Katara, you really must get back inside. It is not becoming of royal women to let their faces be seen in public. It is not the Fire Nation way."

The girl ignored her, holding up a hand to stop her mumbling. For a second she looked like his mother when she was taking about a charity she loved, determined and confident. He almost had a tiny bit of respect for her blatant refusal of the Fire Nation's gender laws, but then she glared at him and that tiny bit of respect crumbled into nothingness. Then, as quickly as the glare had come, it had gone, transforming into a smile which she greeted Koko with.

"Hello Koko!" The girl said, beaming. She still wore her clothes of Water Tribe blue, looking more common with the people around her than Zuko ever would.

The children left their teacher and crowded around Katara, cheering and hollering, but Koko got to her first. "Oh Katara!" The girl cried joyfully, latching her arms around the teenage girl's waist, jumping up to embrace her. "I just knew you'd come!"

More people joined in the celebration now, Katara gratefully accepted the flowers that Koko had brought, giving the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Why do they love her so much?" Lu Ten asked Oyaji. Zuko turned to face the old man and his cousin, Oyaji's face was lit up in a smile too, even if he had already seen the girl before.

"Exactly one year ago, the Water Tribe trading ships were docked here on Kyoshi Island, during a very bad flu epidemic. The flu had already claimed my son and daughter-in-law, and more than half of our village were sick, and likely going to die. My people were dying by the day. " The old man's voice broke as he talked about his son. He cleared his throat. "After her parents passed, Koko was the worst. She stopped eating, she didn't drink anything, whatever medicine she didn't throw up,  _wasn't_  working."

"Until Katara?" Lu Ten asked.

He nodded. "Princess Katara had begged her father to let her go on the trading voyage that year and without her, I don't think we would have survived." He looked at Katara as she was surrounded by the members of the village, laughing with them almost as if she was one of them.

"What did she do?" Zuko asked, curious.

But Oyaji offered no answer, and merely shook his head. "I know she'd been taking classes on healing and herbal medicine in the Water Tribe under Yugoda, but she wouldn't allow anyone present while she worked. She said she didn't want anyone to see her so fatigued. Something she does—it exhausts her, I think."

"You trust her, then?" Zuko could only stare as Katara was enveloped by the children, laughing with them and calling them all by name, asking them questions and commenting on what they told her. She looked…impressive. Her kind face betrayed no falsehoods, she was genuine in her interactions with them, as though she legitimately cared about them. She probably  _did_.

Such a kind heart would never survive in the Fire Nation.

"It's more than trust, Prince Zuko." Oyaji said, turning to him. "I owe that girl more than I could ever repay her, not even if I lived for a thousand years and were the richest man in the world. She saved my life, she saved the lives of both my granddaughters, she saved my village. She saved Kyoshi Island."


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

 

_The wind howled all around her, a storm was brewing and it looked as though she had been too late to prepare. She was in her village, and she was alone. She was in the main plaza, a circle of igloos and tents surrounded her, light from fires inside shining though the cracks in the ice. She called out, yelling for someone, anyone, to come and help her but her voice was swallowed by the storm._

_She wore a thin cotton Fire Nation sleeping gown of red silk and gold lace, the gilded diadem threatening to leave her plaited hair with each burst of wind. Katara shivered, her toes cold as she walked barefoot over the icy terrain, the wind whipping back and forth bringing snow and freezing wind._

_She walked in circles, each house looking the same, and each path seeming endless as she tried to make her way through the village to her home. The wind swirled around her, blowing snow in her face that blinded her vision. She fell to the ground crying out in frustration and anger, though her voice made no sound, the world a colorless black and white._

_Then, in the distance, beyond the icy hills and mounds of igloos and endless paths was the palace. It stood out from the snow, aglow and brilliant, giving Katara a feeling of safe, and comfort. Doing her best to ignore the sound of the wind, she started to run, tripping over her long gown, tangling between her legs._

_She didn't care that her shoulder ached or that her toes had gone numb with cold, all she could think about was getting to the palace, getting to safety, to where her mother, father, and brother were, with all of the customs she already knew, with all of the—_

_"Katara."_

_Katara froze. The voice was behind her, somehow familiar yet unrecognizable. She turned, hoping for the best, and fearing the worst._

_They wore a large hood, every facial feature enclosed in shadow besides the mouth, worry lines etched into the corners of the perfect lips. The cloak they wore covered their whole body, black as night. Katara looked at the cloak, it seemed as if the very stars themselves were sewn into its material. She became lost in its beauty, she didn't notice that the wind had stopped, the snow had frozen, as though time had paused. She could feel no pain in her shoulder, nor was she shivering from cold. She felt…nothing. She could only stare as the stars of the cloak swirled around and around in the night sky, entranced, until the owner spoke._

_"You failed me, Katara." The mouth moved, but there was no change in posture. The voice, indistinguishable as a man's voice, or a woman's held a honey sweet tone, but the words felt bitter._

_Her first instinct was to deny everything. "No, I didn't—" She replied, "I don't even know who you are!" Katara took a step toward the person, intent on getting a better look at their face, but every time she took a step forward, the person glided away._

_"You couldn't protect me, you couldn't save me, and you didn't even try." The accusing voice was broken, so broken, but Katara had no idea what this person was talking about._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Katara protested to this person. "What do you mean?"_

_They came closer, and Katara suddenly felt very small, like a child. The guilt of a crime she had not committed came closer with them, tearing at her clothes, crawling up her skin. "You don't know? You've damned us all, Katara."_

_Katara fell to her knees, unable to comprehend what this person was saying, "Please, just tell me what's going on! I don't understand anything!" She shook her head repeatedly, trying to shake away the feeling that she did harm this person._

_When she looked up, the person was gone, a cloud of smoke in their place. Time was still frozen, the night becoming blacker and blacker with each passing second. The light of the palace, her home, fading away…_

_When the smoke cleared, she saw her brother standing there although he was not the person that Katara remembered. Sokka, holding a lantern in front of his face, looking gaunt and starved, his cheekbones more pronounced, and his clothes falling off his body._

_"Sokka? Where's Dad? Where's Mom?"_

_"You promised to do anything for your people, Katara." Sokka's voice was hollow and broken, a shell of the former boy he once was._

_"Sokka, Where is everyone?" Again, she persisted._

_"Dead." Her brother said in a monotone, sounding so unlike himself, stepping close to her face. "They're all dead. You could have saved us."_

_"It's all your fault, you didn't protect me." A new person materialized besides Sokka, the moonlight and the lantern illuminating her pale white hair, steely blue gaze fixated on Katara, and the girl felt like she was a child, in the sea, the surf threatening to drown her and take her under the waves into the deep. The ice in the woman's eyes made Katara's breath hitch._

_"Protect you from what?"_

_With her question, it was like the world had started to move forward again, she could feel the pain of the cold in her toes, she could feel the wind as it whipped her hair about her face, the golden diadem falling out of her hair and landing in the snow beside her. She bent down to pick it up, and in her outstretched palm landed a black snowflake._

_With a blinding gust of wind, the world changed around her, the sky turned red, there was screaming everywhere and a wall of fire advancing on her village. Dead bodies were lying in the streets, the protective wall nothing more than a yard high, something the black and red soldiers could easily step over. The sea was red, as red as the blood that pumped through her veins, and as red as the blood that stained the once white snow. She looked out across the ocean and saw nothing but marching soldiers, people running for their lives…_

_And a hundred ships of the Fire Nation Armada advancing on the Southern Water Tribe._

 

Katara awoke with a shriek.

 

She sat up with a lurch, sitting up the white nightgown she wore drenched with sweat. Her hair matted against her back, sweat dripping down her temples, she breathed heavily. Katara shivered involuntarily, though it wasn't cold. Without turning, she reached for the glass of water she always kept by her bedside. Her shaking hands pressed the cool glass to her lips as she unfroze the water as she drank. She downed the entire thing without pausing to take a breath, and yet when she was done, she still felt like it wasn't enough. She was still thirsty, and still hot,  _much_  too hot.

 

It was still dark outside, the sky barely turning pink with light from the rising sun, but enough light from the moon was illuminating the unfinished letter she had been writing to her mother. She'd have to find a messenger hawk to take it soon, once she got settled inside of her new home, the Fire Nation palace.

 

The tiny window offered a magnificent view of the palace, the full moon setting behind its tallest tower. It was large, with towering pagodas and large open spaces. But it was red, even in the darkness of night, there was no mistaking how red that palace looked. It was the color of blood, the blood she saw in her dream, the blood of her people as they—

_No, Katara._  She told herself,  _you've got to stop doing this! It was just a dream, nothing else._

 

But still, she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that she was missing something, or someone. She suddenly felt very wide awake. Katara used the hem of her dress to wipe her sweaty face, then frowning at the discoloration of the fabric. Letting go, craning her neck upward to see out window, she thought the Fire Nation looked so peaceful at night, the time of day when no one was outside, the ocean was calm, the only movement the ships bobbing up and down with each wave.

_Looking out across the dark ocean, Katara thought, Mom, Gran-Gran, I don't know what will happen after I meet the Fire Lord later today, but I promise, that whatever happens, I will protect our people._

 

The door slid open, metal on metal startled Katara out of her thoughts.

 

There stood Gu Zhi, in her regular red robes, the regular frown marring wrinkled skin, her hair pinned and in its usual tight bun. Behind her were two fire nation girls, about the same age as her, dressed like a miniature version of Gu Zhi. In their hands were two black boxes with the silhouettes of two intertwining dragons carved in gold lining. Gu Zhi carried a tray with a large box on hit. Gu Zhi entered without being called, not noticing the shards of ice that froze at Katara's finger tips.

 

Gu Zhi bowed. She started speaking, her face void of emotion. "Princess Katara, it is good to see that you are awake. We thought you would be asleep for the longest time."

 

Over the last 4 weeks of their journey, Katara had nightmares just like that one, although asked never experienced something quite so vivid before. She remained on the ship in each territory they entered, leaving after they group left, and returning long before they came back. As a result, she pushed herself to stay awake until dawn, in the hopes that the morning would chase away the fears of the night, until she could bear it no longer and collapsed from exhaustion. When Gu Zhi came every morning to wake her up, it would take hours for Gu Zhi to pull her out of bed and rush her to get to breakfast on time. Katara didn't care much for Gu Zhi, it seemed as if the woman's only role was to make sure she did things in the Fire Nation way.

 

Katara glanced out the window. The moon was still out, though it was a faint speck of white against the reddish-purple sky of the early morning. Dawn… the melting of night and day together into a cool, calm beginning, when the earth was just waking up from the darkness and coming into the day. The closer the Fire Nation vessel got to the borders of the Fire Nation Sea, Katara could feel a change in the sea. She could feel the waves shift and change, become more aggressive, like the burning flame, especially at dawn, where the cold of night shifted to become the heat of day.

 

"Princess!" Katara jumped, lost in her own thoughts. Gu Zhi's impassive face was now stern and demanding, the wrinkles more prominent on her forehead as well as the lines by her eyes as she gave Katara an unimpressed look.

 

"I assumed that when you had woken up early, it meant that you would move a little faster. I can see now, that I was mistaken."

 

Katara stood. "Why are you here? We don't have a schedule for when we have to be up and moving."

 

"Princess Katara," Gu Zhi said exasperated, Katara had never been more tired of hearing her name. "Please try to remember, you are to meet the Fire Lord and Lady this morning."

 

She thought back to all of the mornings in which she and princess Ursa shared a cup of tea before meeting with the other members of the Hana Matsuri for breakfast. The first meeting that she had with the woman still stuck out in her memory. It was at the end of the 2nd week on board the vessel and Katara was feeling a major bout of homesickness.

_"Princess Ursa, I've been thinking, and I really am not cut out for this." Katara complained to the woman sitting across from her. "Zuko hasn't—we're not—He and I—,"_

_She had an arrangement with Zuko, but it had gone too far. Princess Ursa had begun treating her like her_ actual daughter in law, asking her what she liked most about her son _. The truth was, she didn't know him, so technically, there was nothing to like. But he'd been kind to her when he saw her crying, showing genuine concern for her shame, and genuine anger at Hahn and his friends. Prince Zuko wasn't bad, just halfway decent._

_Ursa sipped at her tea before replying. "Believe me, I was terrified when I first arrived in the Capital, and I made mistakes, but over time you will learn to correct them and before you know it, the rules of the palace become second nature to you."_

_"But I don't want the rules of the Fire Nation to become second nature to me!" Katara let out in a huff of frustration. She didn't plan on staying here that long. "I have no one to talk to and nothing to do. Every move I make is watched."_

_Ursa said, "Are you sure you have no one to talk to? It was my understanding that you and the daughter of the Kyoshi leader got along well."_

_Katara replied, "We've been friends for a while, yes, and we do talk to each other sometimes, but no one ever leaves us alone. The armed guards follow me around constantly, and there are these girls that never leave her alone! We can't even go out on the deck without them looking at me like I was going to jump off the ship and swim back home."_

_As Katara was ranting about her situation, the blush on Ursa's cheeks got pinker and pinker. "I suppose that's my fault. Before we left, I instructed all of them to keep a close eye on you. I suppose they followed my instructions a little too well. You're my personal bid, your safety is my priority."_

_Katara shook her head. "It's not just that, I feel like those girls are listening to everything we say. It's creepy how they always stay within earshot, even Suki tells them to leave us alone. They just…ignore her."_

_"Suki's maids were assigned by Lady Tiang."_

_"Why is she even here?" Katara never met the woman before, and couldn't understand why she was allowed on this trip._

 

" _Where my husband goes, she goes." Ursa's thumb tapped the porcelain teacup. "Well, what about my son?"_

_Katara scoffed. "Zuko? I haven't even seen him since we left from Suki's village. We eat in our rooms and he never walks around on the deck of the ship." Katara's eyes went down to her plate._

_"Of course, that's to be sure that no girl has an advantage over another."_

_"Oh, of course, more rules." She groaned, but then snapped her head up. "Princess Ursa, honestly, I think you've got the wrong idea about Zuko and I."_

 

" _What_ did _the two of you get up to, that night in the Water Tribe?" Ursa arched a curious brow, a knowing smirk playing at her lips._

 

" _We didn't do anything, we just…talked." Katara said quietly, looking down. "We apologized to each other—truthfully. I was rude and he said he was insensitive and biased. He's not bad."_

 

" _So if you aren't interested, why come to the Fire Nation at all?"_

_Katara decided to be truthful, and also throw Zuko to the sharks a bit. "He asked me to come. So I did."_

 

Katara wasn't an idiot. She knew that people didn't respect her, and they didn't treat Suki the same way as the other girls on this boat. Unlike Song, for example. She was 19 years old, and was the younger sister of the Earth King, Kuei. Unlike Katara, Song acted like a princess. She was regal, graceful, poised and spoke with a reserved quietness that Katara could never have. Also, unlike Katara or Suki, she was a Princess of Ba Sing Se the largest city in the Earth Kingdom, which was so much more grand and beautiful than Katara's or Suki's Village.

 

Katara hadn't met all of the girls, most of them preferred not to socialize with her. That was fine. She didn't like them either. There were 25 girls on the ship now, ranging in between ages of 12 and 23 years of age. Toph was the youngest, and Katara couldn't understand how she had been accepted as a candidate. She was only  _twelve_  for Spirit's sake! She had only gotten her moon's blood one month before the Hana Matsuri began. But Toph was a Bei Fong, a family so powerful and influential it was rumored that they had ties all over the Earth Kingdom. According to Suki, who was no stranger to gossip, Toph was supposedly related to one of the other girls here,  _Jin_ , the granddaughter of King Bumi of Omashu and was 16 years old, like Suki.

 

"Gu Zhi," Katara reached out and grabbed the elderly woman's hand. Gu Zhi's eyes widened at the surprise contact, but her expression sobered in an instant. Katara continued on, "I can't do this."

_I'm lying to the Fire Lord. He thinks I'm interested. I've taken the place of someone that actually wanted to be here._

 

Gu Zhi said nothing, merely motioned for one of the girls behind her to take off Katara's night dress.

  

* * *

**Zuko**

* * *

 

 

The boots on Zuko's feet clicked against the metal flooring as he paced around his room of the large Fire Nation Ship.

 

Going to each city on the Hana Matsuri was long, and boring. First was the Southern Water Tribe, who's landscape was cold and unforgiving. The people seemed…quaint, but the Water Tribe's way of doing things seemed so different from his own. And then there was Katara. It's not that he had anything against the girl, but his mother made a mistake in choosing a bid so fast. His mother should have waited to hear what he thought before choosing.

_That's it!_  Zuko stopped pacing and made for the door. His plan was risky, but it just might work.

_If_ , of course, she was in a good mood.

 

Zuko exited his room and walked to the room next to his. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door. "Azula?" He called, half hoping she wouldn't be in there so he wouldn't have to deal with her.

 

The door slid open, opened by a maid with Azula's personal emblem embroidered on her shoulder. This maid was new. In fact, looking around her room,  _all_  the maids were new. It looked as if Azula fired the last ones. These ones were plain looking. Zuko smirked. Azula couldn't bear to be surrounded by people she thought were more beautiful than her.

 

Azula was sitting at her desk, facing away from him, admiring herself in the golden mirror. Her lips were painted red, her eyes lined in black paint. She looked more and more like her mother every day in Zuko's opinion, but he wouldn't dare mention it to her. Her long black hair was being brushed by maids who sat behind her. The one that opened the door moved back to painting Azula's nails in red lacquer paint. A red and black dress hung on the wall next to her bed, the waist and collar covered in gold thread. It matched his own, and it probably matched the outfits that his father and mother were going to be wearing today. They would sit before his uncle today, and watch as girl after girl was paraded in front of them.

 

"I need to ask you a question." Zuko began. "I want to know if—,"

 

"You want to know if Mai was accepted into the Hana Matsuri." She said, already guessing what her brother wanted. She held out a manicured hand and the girls backed away from her before exiting the room, heads down, not looking at Zuko as they passed. Azula turned around in her seat, looking at her brother with calculating eyes. "She was."

 

Zuko exhaled. "How did you know that I was going to ask that question?"

 

Azula stood. "Because I  _know_  you, big brother."

 

"Well, then I need a favor." Zuko continued. "I was wondering…maybe…"

 

"Oh,  _spit it out_  Zuko!" Azula spat, annoyed, then realization hit her features. "Wait. I  _know_  what you want. You want me to use  _my_  personal bid on Mai."

 

"Yes. That's what I wanted." Zuko said persuasively, "I just figured that since Mai is your friend, you'd want to keep her around longer—,"

 

"Oh, stop your whining," She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll do it."

 

" _Really_?" Zuko said, eyes brightening, but then turned cautious. Suspiciously, he asked. "Why would you do that for me?"

 

"Truthfully I was going to do it anyway." Azula smiled. Zuko almost shivered but stopped himself a second too late. Her smile grew. Unlike most brothers, Zuko didn't like it when his sister smiled. It was too rare. She examined her newly painted fingernails and spoke nonchalantly "Can't a girl do something nice for her dear brother?"

_Not you._  Zuko wanted to say, but all that came out, was "Uh… yeah…sure, whatever Azula."

 

"Good." Azula said, turning back to her mirror, pulling a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Now get out."

 

Zuko blinked but left anyway. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the lit hallway, Zuko heard the sound of his mother's voice calling his name. Zuko turned to see his mother coming out of his own room.

 

"Where  _have_  you been?" She asked him as soon as she reached him. "I've been looking all over the ship for you! I  _never_  thought that you would be coming out of Azula's room."

 

"I…needed a favor." Zuko said sheepishly, scratching at his neck.

 

"A favor?" She shot him a look. "From  _Azula_?"

 

"Well—," Zuko tried to explain, but his mother cut him off.

 

Shaking her head, Ursa put a hand on his arm, leading him down the hallway and up the stairs. To the deck. "Your father is looking for you. All the men in the family must arrive together, you know that. Azula, Tiang and I are staying behind to bring the girls."

 

"But  _mother_ —," He said as they moved into the daylight of dawn.

 

"But  _nothing_ , now  _go_." She gave a gentle push and he stumbled forward, almost bumping into his father's back.

 

Ozai and Lu Ten appeared to be involved in an intense conversation. Their heads were pressed close together, Lu Ten only a few inches shorter than his father. Zuko could see the shift in conversation by the tensing of his father's lips and eyebrows. Lu Ten remained calm even though his father grew angrier and angrier. Zuko cleared his throat.

 

Ozai turned and gave his son a scathing look. "Prince Zuko, late as usual. No matter, your cousin was just telling me about what he's seen of the girls so far."

 

"The girls?" Zuko shot his cousin a look. That didn't seem to be what they were talking about. The three of them started moving toward the palanquins that waited beside the off-ramp of the dock.

 

Lu Ten coughed. "Right, the girls, what do you think Prince Zuko? Which girls will make the cut? Obviously, the Fire Nation girls, but who from the Earth Kingdom?"

_Funny how he didn't include Katara._

 

"I don't know, really…" Zuko looked around the deck of the ship. Burly men were moving suitcases and trunks off of the ship and attaching them to komodo rhinos to carry to the palace. "I… mean, I haven't really looked at them."

 

It was the truth. He hadn't cared. All he really cared about was getting back to the Fire Nation. Back to Mai.

 

"Oh, come now, Zuko," his father said, wrapping an arm around his son's back. The touch felt weird and awkward to Zuko. "Surely I don't have to tell you what the most attractive parts of a woman are."

 

Zuko blushed. Lu Ten let out a laugh "No, no, you don't have to tell me, really, Father."

 

"Right…" Lu Ten said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"So Zuko, what qualities are you looking for in a wife?" Ozai continued, leaning closer, refusing to let go of the topic even though he saw how much it made Zuko uncomfortable. "Lu Ten tells me he's found several of the girls suitable."

 

It was Zuko's turn to look at his cousin. "Oh really?"

 

"Of course," Ozai said, "All of the girls he has an eye on are well endowed both in fortune and…other places."

 

Lu Ten and his father shared a laugh, walking off together, leaving Zuko standing there by the entrance to the off ramp. Zuko shook his head. Unfortunately, his father and cousin had the same ideas of women that his ancestors. Although he loved his cousin, he acknowledged that they were very different. It's not that he didn't know where to look at a woman, it's just that he didn't really share the views of his father and cousin by looking at women like they were sexual objects merely there for a man's pleasure. Mai would kill him If he ever tried  _half_  of the lines Lu Ten said to girls.

 

"Zuko!" His cousin called out to him from below. Zuko looked and saw his father getting into the palanquin that he would normally share with Tiang. Lu Ten looked at Zuko expectantly. Zuko started to walk toward them.

 

"C-Coming!"

 

Yes, someone  _definitely,_  like Mai.

 

* * *

**Katara**

* * *

 

 

 _Good bye, beautiful ocean,_ Katara thought as she stood on the deck of the Fire Nation vessel. All 25 foreign girls were on the deck of the ship now, and according to Suki, there more coming from the Fire Nation. Each important city of the Fire Nation would send a representative girl, to match the number of foreign girls, totaling 50 in all. Although 50 girls would be in the Hana Matsuri, most would never make it past the interview with the Fire Lord. From the 50, there would probably only be 30 left after this morning, and by weeks' end, that number would be slashed in half. Then the 15 would be reduced to 10…and then 5…and by that time… the two princes would have chosen. Katara couldn't deny it, but a small—very small—part of her wished that she could be the one. Just to prove Hahn wrong.

_Remember, you don't want to be here!_  Katara thought to herself.  _You want to go home eventually!_

 

"Katara!" She turned and saw Suki running toward her, a smile on her face.

_She remembered entering the small dojo with everyone else and smelling the sandalwood flooring and the rice paper used for the walls. On Kyoshi, the weather rarely became rough or violent, and was never too cold. Katara figured that the tiny island was close enough to the Artic and to the desert to kind of be in the middle._

_Oyaji led them inside of one of the rooms, the largest room in the building._

_"What is this room used for?" Zuko asked, feeling the paper on the walls._

_"The Kyoshi warriors practice here, Zuko." Princess Ursa told him._

_Katara remembered the room being bigger than what it was on that day, a large folding screen had been put up dividing the room in half. Across from the screen, there were cushions for everyone to sit on. Oyaji directed for everyone to take their seats. First Lu Ten sat, then everyone else did. Katara raised an eyebrow when this happened. It seemed as though the Fire Nation was so rooted in tradition, that they did these things automatically, without any prompting. So Katara sat as well, She was next to Princess Ursa, behind Lu Ten, smiling as Oyaji went to the center of the room._

_"I welcome you, to our humble Island." Oyaji bowed to everyone._

_"We are honored to be here." Lu Ten said ceremoniously, mowing heis head as well.._

_"Here, on Kyoshi, we have our own traditions." He smiled. Zuko and Lu Ten exchanged looks. "It is to my understanding that you, Prince Lu Ten do not wish to have my granddaughter Suki be considered a potential bride?"_

_"She's 16." Lu Ten replied, "I would never do such a thing. That would disrespect you and her." Katara smiled wider, so it seemed that Lu Ten was the honorable one of the bunch._

_"Prince Zuko, my granddaughter is chosen as a possible bride for you, and as such, you must adhere to one of our oldest traditions."_

_"Which would be…?" Zuko asked, Lu Ten elbowed him in the ribs. Zuko mouthed 'ow!' and rubbed his side._

_Oyaji grinned. "You must find your future spouse among all of the eligible girls in the village." He clapped his hands and 2 boys came in that looked about 7 or 8 years old and carefully pushed the screen aside. Once they were done, they bowed to Oyaji and left._

_Behind the screen were 10 girls, all wearing green robes in various states of extravagance. Some girls wore expensive things, others wore shells that you could find at the beach. Each their hair done in a stylish manner, with jewels and shells and other bright and shining things scattered across their dresses. One girl's hair was so heavily bejeweled, Katara thought her head was going to tilt over. The 11th girl, however, was a different story._

_She wasn't wearing a fancy dress like all of the others, she was wearing the uniform of a Kyoshi warrior, and had the face paint to match. Her hair had no jewelry, save for the headband covered in gold. Her face was white, the area above her eyes surrounded with red paint. Her lips were red too, the darkness of the color contrasting against the whiteness of the makeup. She, like all of the other girls had their eyes closed, to make it fair._

_"So please, Prince Zuko, find my granddaughter and place this, in her lap." Oyaji handed Zuko a golden fan, which he drew from the sleeve of his yukata._

_Zuko stood uncertainly, turning around and looking at his mother. She nodded encouragingly, and Katara looked at that for as second before immediately directing her attention to the girl in the warriors outfit. With that encouragement, Zuko moved forward, going immediately to the girl with the most jewelry and the most expensive dress. A smile appeared on her pink lips but she kept her head down. The other girls smiled as well, their eyes still closed._

_The only one that didn't smile, was the Kyoshi warrior. In fact, her face held no emotional change since the time that Zuko stood._

_Turning her attention back to Zuko, he was about to place the golden fan in the ostentatious girl's lap but before he could, Katara spoke._

_"Wait, Prince Zuko." And just like that, everyone's eyes were on her. Katara blushed as Lu Ten turned around to face her. She gulped, but continued anyway. "You're wrong."_

_Zuko glared at her. "What do you mean, I'm wrong?" Zuko pointed to the girl he was in front of. "This girl looks exactly like a leader's daughter would."_

_Katara shrugged. "That's what you may think, Prince Zuko, but as far as I'm concerned, you've got it all backwards."_

_"What—," Zuko sputtered._

_"How so?" Lu Ten asked her._

_Katara cleared her throat. "Well, the people of Kyoshi are warriors first. They spend decades to master their art and style of fighting." Standing, she looked around the room. Maybe she shouldn't be helping. Sokka would be furious. "I mean, look at where we are. There has to be some reason that Oyaji did the selection in the dojo rather than in his home."_

 

Zuko's shocked expression changed to one of consideration and a little bit of irritation shone in his eyes. But she turned to the others instead.

 

" _May I?" When both Lu Ten and Oyaji nodded, she stood._

_Katara walked over to him and held the golden fan. Her skin met his and she felt a little bit of a tingle in her finger and in the pit of her stomach. But she ignored it, pushing that looked into Prince Zuko's eyes, opening the fan with a flick of her wrist and holding it up. "This golden fan is the symbol for Avatar Kyoshi. Her fan allowed her to control her bending better, and it allows the Kyoshi warriors to better their fighting. These are all clues, Prince Zuko. I suggest you use them."_

_Katara saw the look of quiet irritation in Prince Zuko's eyes growing. She thrust the fan into his open palm, ignoring the warmth she felt, chastising herself for her outspokenness. She had said it before she could stop herself, and then she'd basically insulted him by saying that he was too stupid to figure things out on his own. Katara backed away, a deep blush staining her cheeks as all eyes went to her as she made her way back to her seat. When she sat down, she stared into her lap as though trying to find something interesting and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the weight of Prince Zuko's stare._

_"Thank you for that, Princess Katara." Oyaji smiled at her. She merely nodded. "You truly are understanding." Turning back to Prince Zuko, he said, "Even with Princess Katara's hint, the choice is still yours, Prince Zuko."_

_Katara raised her head to see what Zuko was going to do. He looked down at the girl he initially was going to give the golden fan to, but then shook his head and gripped the fan tighter. Pushing past the other girls with a look of determination on his face, he went up to the kneeling girl in the warrior's dress and dropped the fan into her lap. She opened her eyes and looked up. Katara couldn't see Zuko's expression, but whatever it was, it caused Suki's eyes to grow wide and a frown to appear on her face._

 

It was this same Suki that ran toward her now, her face devoid of makeup, her short auburn hair blowing in the wind. Suki wore a slight deviation of her Kyoshi uniform, without the padding and looser sleeves. She had the golden fan from her selection tucked into the belt at her waist.

 

She was followed by Toph, the 12-year-old Bei Fong girl. When Suki reached Katara, she gave the girl a hug. "It feels like forever since I've seen you!"

 

Katara laughed. "Not forever, but close enough, a week, at least." Katara turned to Toph. Gesturing to everyone around them, she said. "Can you believe how many girls are here? Look at them all, it's ridiculous."

 

Toph made a face. "Well obviously I can't look at them, but from the sound of their voices I already know what they're like. Bitchy."

 

Right. Toph was blind. Katara would have to remember that.

 

" _Lady BeiFong_!" Katara turned and saw a woman in similar clothes that Gu Zhi wore but looked much younger than Gu Zhi. She looked about the age of Princess Ursa. The woman ran up to them and spent a minute catching her breath. After bowing to the others, she said, exhaustedly, "Please, Lady, I've been looking for you everywhere."

 

"Relax, Jing, what's the problem." Toph shrugged casually, oblivious to the woman's distress.

 

An Jing let out a large breath and held out a pair of brown shoes that matched the earth tones of brown and green of Toph's dress. "Will you  _please_ , wear these shoes?!"

 

"Toph!" Katara looked at the girl in surprise.

 

Toph stuck out a bare foot and wiggled all 5 toes. Smirking, she said, "Not a chance. It was bad enough I had to wear this  _stupid_  dress, I'm  _not_  wearing shoes."

 

"But Lady  _Beifong_!"

 

"It's either the shoes or pants."

 

"Ladies!  _Girls_!" Katara turned as the conversation slowly died down with the raising of a voice that she could only recognize as Gu Zhi's. The old woman was standing on a platform with Princess Ursa, Princess Azula and Lady Tiang behind her, all three of them looking very beautiful and regal, poised high. Princess Ursa wore a deep red gown with a pink belt tied at the waist, with gold trimming around the edges. Azula wore a similar gown but it was dark red, with black dragons on the front, and Tiang was perhaps the most obnoxious of all. She wore a red kimono with one shoulder hanging off, large earrings and a crown so large it made Princess Ursa's look dingy. But of course, as Ozai's favorite, she could probably wear whatever she wanted.

 

Gu Zhi started to speak her voice sounding even more rough than usual due to her shouting. "Please get into the carriage in groups that will take you from the ship into the palace."

 

Toph grabbed Suki's and Katara's hands and pulled them towards where the other girls were boarding carriages. Behind them, An Jing watched as they got lost in the crowd and moaned in protest of her mistress' actions.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for this for a while. This is my baby from fanfiction.net. Updates to chapters will come every Monday, Thursday and Saturday, pretty frequently considering I have the first 43 chapters already up...of course if you're impatient you could read it on ff.net...but read it here too because i luv you


End file.
